MY FRIEND AND I ARE IN HETALIA or pretend you are
by hetaliajustforyou
Summary: Me and my friend get a visit by some countries, then become countries! Some violence, yet romantic lol xDD
1. Chapter 1

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I decide to spend the night at my friend's house. In the morning I heard slight knocking on the window,  
so I ignored it. Then I heard, "BANG, BANG, BANG," almost shattering the glass. Me and my friend jump up to see Germany  
and America outside her window.

"Do you want to come with THE HERO to a world meeting!" America says to my Friend. "Oh,YES!" (Obviously we both love  
hetalia) She quickly got dressed and left with America.

"Do you want a burger?" He asked.

"I'm good." My friend said.

I looked over at germany, "Vhat?" He asked.

"Can I go with you to the meeting?" I asked excitedly and half embarassed wearing your PJ's.

"Ja." He said with a shrug.

I immidiately got dressed and followed germany to the meeting. I ended up sitting next to Germany and Italy and notice my  
friend by Japan and...(who is that?)

"I'm Canada." Canada said. (Mindreader O.O)

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" My friend said.

Japan poked her, "That is not hospitality."

"Sorry." My friend replied.

As soon as America steped up for the meeting he began to give his "I'M THE HERO" speech and all I hear is "China take all."  
Soon arguing starts and I can hear everything around me. I see my friend sitting by japan and canada all three of them are  
quiet. 'Huh,' I thought, 'They can be some sort of quiet trio.' I shivered at the thought of the "bad tough trio" and notice  
France looking at me.

"What?!" I asked him loudly.

He looked away and I saw England and America yelling, China trying to talk to America, Sealand trying to be important,  
Italy waving his white flag all over the place, and Germany's face getting deep red. I quickly covered my ears.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN WE NEVER HAVE AN ACTUAL MEETING SO WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE THEM!?" He sits down as all the others do also. You look at your friend and think, 'I wonder what she thinks about all this.'

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My Friend see's me looking at her and is thkning, 'yeah i know, they really are like this O.o'  
My friend saw Germany stand, "I'm leaving." He said.

"Oh, me too! Germany wait for me!" Yells Italy. My friend Saw you say something to germany he nods and you leave  
with him and Italy.

"Ummmmm..." My friend looked at Japan. "Do you know where I will be staying?" She asked.

"You can stay with me." He says while standing. She left with Japan and got on Sealand to ride to Japan's as transportation.

"Why did you choose sealand to take us?" She asked.

"To make him feel important." Japan responds.

"Will you promise to tell everyone I'm a country?" Sealand yells.

My friend crosses her fingers behind her back, "YES!" she yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I just got off sealand and I'm walking to Germanys house.

"So, I'm staying with you?" I asked.

"Ja." Says Germany with his face slightly red.

I wondered if it's embarrassment or still anger when I heard, "OH YAY You get to stay with me and germany, Bella? It will  
be great! I'll even make PASTAAAA~!" Italy says loudly.

"Italy..." Germany says angrily. That shut him up.

I entered Germany's home and looked around.

"Where is my room?" I questioned Germany.

"Back here," he lead me to a medium sized room, "It's ok, Ja?" He clarified with me.

"Yeah it's fine." I said looking at the gigantic window.

"Stay here vhile Italy makes pasta." He says while leaving and shutting the door.

I went over to the window seat and looked at the sky while I waited for Italy to finsh cooking.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend entered Japan's house.

"Would you like to go to china town for dinner?" Japan asked her.

"Sure! How will we get there?" She asked.

"I'll call china. He can take us to his nearest one." He explains. He lead my friend to her room while he talked to  
china. It is also medium sized with a low table, medium window, and closet. "Thank you," she said as he left  
the room.

A few minutes later Japan knocked on her door and they left to the nearest china town. In China's vehicle my  
friend asked Japan, "Where will I be sleeping?"

Japan realises he needs to get her a bed, so he just says, "In your room, did you not see the bed?"

Of course there really wasn't a bed and he was going to get one while they were in china town.

Once they got to China town they found a nice restaraunt, walked inside, and got in line. My friend looked over in a  
corner to see Russia looking very nervous and holding a shaky menu in front of his face.

'What's wrong with him?' She wondered as they moved up in line. My friend turned to talk to the cashiere and is  
shocked...it's belarus. 'No wonder,' She thought while glancing over at Russia.

Belarus looked at her, "Don't look at my big brother." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"We would like..." Japan tells belarus the order, while she glanced at Russia.

"Take this to big brother," she said handing Japan a glass of water, "Tell him it's from me."

She followed Japan to Russia's table, then turned around to see Belarus in fury. 'Oops,' she  
thought, ' I guess she didn't want me to go.'

"Who is this from?" Russia asks nervously.

"Belarus." My friend siad as she started to walk to a table where she and Japan could sit.

Russia looked over at Belarus who waved and continued to look stalkerish. Russia quickly stood up quickly, knocking over  
and shattering the glass of water, then left the restaraunt.

Japan came and sat by ny friend and they ate their food.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"The pasta is ready Germany and Bella~!" Italy yelled.

I was quite hungry now so you walked out of your room and sat with Germany and Italy while you ate pasta.

"Isn't it good?!" Italy asks you excitedly.

"Yes, very good." I said making him smile even bigger.

Once I was all done eating Germany stood and said, "I'm going to run some errands."

"OH, ME COME TO GERMANY, PLEASE!?~" Italy yelled.

"NO! Stay here and keep our guest company." Germany said loudly.

Italy stood by the window watching Germany leave then ran up to me. "We are gonna have fun! What do you like to do? I like  
to wave this white flag, you see?" Italy said while waving his white flag.

I chuckled and said, "That's cool. I usually hang out with my friend."

"The one staying with Japan?" Italy questioned.

"Yes." I said, looking over at him still waving his flag. "Ummm...you can stop now."

"Oh...BUT ITS FUN. What do you like to do with your friend? Do you have a flag? Are you a country?..." Italy continued.

I realised that Italy is kind of annoying and now know how Germany feels.I sat on the couch with my head in my hands  
not answering his question but hoping Germany would come home soon.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"I have to pick up some things. China will take you back to my place." Japan said standing leading My friend to china's  
vehicle. She sat quietly while she rode along. "Thank you." She said and walked into the room. She sat on Japan's  
bed which was on the ground by a small table so she thought it was where you sat, like a living room.

'I wonder when Japan will be home.' She thought.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Germany soon came home and zoomed to my room. I questioned him in my mind but ignored it, as I was still trying to  
ignore Italy.

"ITALY," Germany yelled, "COME HERE!"

I was releived, but still wondered what they were doing.

After about half-an-hour you hear Italy again. "Come look this is amazing!"

I walked in to my room to see a beatiful bed placed by the window.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" I exclaimed.

"You like it?" Germany asked.

"YES!" I ran and give them both a huge hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Germany as he walked out of the room tossing me a new pair of pajama's.

"Good night, bella~!" Said Italy as he went to his room.

I put on my Pajamas and notice something red in my window, but when I looked again, it was gone. I shrugged  
my shoulders and got in bed. Soon, I fell asleep.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan finally walked in carrying another sleeping mat. He looked at my friend confused.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your sitting on my bed." Japan said.

"Oh!" She stood up and brushed her clothes off. "I'm so sorry I thought it was where you sit like a couch."

Japan's eyes widened. 'She's going to think the floor mat i got her is a couch, too. I have to get her an American bed.' He  
thought. "Oh, I forgot something, I'll be right back," he said shoving the floor mat into a closet.

"Ok." She said.

Japan returned about 10 minutes later with a big box and told her to wait where she was. So, another ten minutes  
later he called, "Come here." My friend went to her room and saw the bed of her dreams.

"THANK YOU JAPAN!" She ran over and jumped on the bed. "I love it!"

Japan pointed to a dresser also in the room, "That has Pj's and daily clothes in it. Good night."

"Good night Japan." She looked through the dresser put on the Pj's and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I woke up to Italy and Germany arguing.

"BUT GERMANY! It's to early in the morning for training. We should sleep in today!" Italy yelled.

"SHUT UP! AND GET DRESSED FOR TRAINING!" Germany shouted. "We might wake up our guest if you don't shut up." Germany said  
quietly, then walked to the kitchen.

I heard Italy follow Germany into the kitchen so I decided to go as well. I realised a dresser had been placed in my  
room while I slept, so I looked through it and picked out a tank top and shorts for training. I went over to your door and  
barely opened it. I looked over at the kitchen then closed the door quickly and loudly. I sunk to the ground.

"Freaking idiots," I said quietly, "you're supposed to wear shirts for training."

I calmed yourself then opened the door again, this time they were both wearing shirts. I relaxed completely then became  
nervous knowing they probably heard me open the door. I walked over to the kitchen to hear Germany ask Italy what he wants  
for breakfast.

"PASTAAAAAA~!" Said Italy.

"You can have a pop-tart," says Germany throwing it at Italy.

"I'll have one." I said.

Germany handed me one and asked, "Vhy are you vearing that?"

"For training." I said.

"You are not going to training you aren't even a country." He said rolling his eyes.

OUCH.

He saw the hurt in my face and said, "but you can go anyway i guess. You need boots"

"I have boots," Italy said excitedly, "go see if one fits you."

I ran to Italy's closet and found a pair that fit me.

"LET'S GO!" Yelled Germany.

'This is going to be a long morning...but I want to prove I can be strong like a country.' I thought.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up to a tapping on the wall. She quickly puts on a beautiful Komono and went to eat breakfast with Japan.

"What time is the World meeting today?" She asked.

"2:00" Said Japan giving her a rice ball.

My friend looked at the clock and saw it was only ten.

"What are we gonna do until then?" She asked.

"What would you like to do?" He asked back.

"Can we go walking around china town? Instead of only going to a restaraunt?" She asked.

"Ok." Japan said pulling out his phone to call china.

She went to the bathroom and did her hair and applied makeup.

"China's here!" Japan called from the front door.

"Coming!" She called back. 'I can't wait to walk around for hours with Japan!' She thought excitedly.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

Italy, Germany, and I had finally finished training and it was now 1:00. I got dressed for the World meeting  
and all three of us headed out.

"Germany, The meeting is going to be so much fun!~" Said Italy.

"No it isn't we have to talk about Sealand and why nations are nations." Germany said.

"I guess I'm like Sealand..." I said sadly.

"No you're not! You don't think you are a country! You fight like one! And you're not a little kid!" Exclaimed Germany.

"Oh, well...Thank you." I said. 'I knew I could train like a country' I thought.

Once I made it to the meeting Germany sat me down and said, "Don't move. We're early and everyone will be wanting to meet  
you." He glanced over at France talking to England.

I nodded.

He ran over to save Italy from being attacked by everyone. I turned my head just in time to see France right next  
to my face.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan decided to let my friend pick out some clothes for herself, but she didn't pick anything out. She liked Japan's taste  
in clothing. So they went to a furniture place.

"Would you like a lamp or a night stand?" Japan offered.

"Yes, please." She said.

She picked a lamp she could put by her bed and a nightstand with a mirror for doing her hair and makeup.

China let them drop the stuff off back at Japan before going to the world meeting. Once they arrived they both sat by canada  
again. Silient as usual. She noticed Everyone talking and assumed they arrived early. Then wondered why France was so close  
to you.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"Ummmm...yes?" I asked France as I backed up a little.

France took a chair next to me. "So, you're new here, yes?"

"Yes. Why do you care?" I said raising your voice.

"But you aren't a country." France said.

"So?! Hasn't anyone else who isn't a country been here?" I almost yell.

"No, but it's no wonder why Germany chose you." France said inching closer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.

Germany grabbed Italy sat him down in his chair and grabbed France.

"Vhat vere you doing in my chair France?" Germany said grabbing France at the throat.

"Talking to your new friend." France smirked.

Germany face went red. He punched France so hard he hit the wall.

My friends eyes went wide then she laughed.

I just put my head to the table so no one could see me blushing.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"HAHAHA!" My friend laughed.

Japan looked at her, "That is not hospitality."

"haha-i'm sor-hahaha-sorry." Japan looked annoyed while she talked. "I'm sorry."

America stood up, "OK, Everyone sit and listen to me in my total hero voice, we need to talk about Sealand and the  
new-comers!"

"What?" My friend said looking at me with my head still in the table.

Everyone started talking at once about whether or not Sealand was a country. So my friend stood up and shouted, "OK FIRST  
OF ALL A COUNTRY CAN'T MOVE AND HAS WAY MORE THAN 4 PEOPLE. SEALAND MOVES AND ONLY HAS 4, THEREFORE HE IS NOT A COUNTRY." Of  
course, everyone agreed except Sealand who pouted.

Everone sat back down and relaxed. "What about the newcomers?" Asked Canada.

"Now what?" Asked America, "OH YEAH, The newcomers!"

My friend put her arm around Canada "It's ok." She said then placing both hands in her lap waiting for the information.

Germany stood, "Ve have found extra land bigger than Sealand of course, so you two are both now countries if you choose to  
accept the offer."

Both me and my friend Jumped up "We would love to be countries!"

"Ok then you're land is by who you're staying with. Now everybody GO!" America shouted.

My friend looked at Japan, "Can I stay with canada today, he seems quite upset."

"I guess so." Said Japan as he left.

"I'm staying with you today!" She said to Canada.

"Really, Thank you." Canada said with a smile.

"Let's go!" She said as they left for his home.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

i lifted MY head off the table.

"Are you ok?" Asked Germany.

"I'm fine, i just want to go to my room." I said.

"Ok, Come on Italy let's go." Germany commanded.

"Coming Germany~! Italy said loudly.

As I walked out, I looked over at France who was now recovering from a nosebleed. I rolled my eyes and followed  
Germany back home.

"Since you and you friend are now countries, you now have new birthdays. Your's is tomorrow and you friend's is the next  
day." Germany informed you.

"Thank you for telling me." I said to him as I walked in to my room and sit by the window.

I honestly didn't know what to think so I just put on Pj's and climbed in bed waiting for a dinner call. And yet again  
I swore I saw something red outside your window.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

When my friend made it to canada's he lended her kumojiro's bed to sleep in. She made herself comfortable  
while Canada made pancakes.

During dinner my friend would ask questions, but he never really responded, so she just went to sleep.

In the morning Kumujiro was licking her face and she realised...HER FACE WAS SWOLLEN AND RED.

She ran to the bathroom and saw a little purse...


	4. Chapter 4

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I heard knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Dinner is ready." Germany said.

"I think I'll skip dinner today..." I said as you fell back asleep.

"Ok, i suppose..." Germany said walking away from the door.

I fell back asleep and woke up to no sound. 'I wonder if they are still sleeping.' I thought putting on clothes.  
Then I stopped and spun around facing your window and stared at the red dot you saw. "I knew it!" I said loudly.

"Vhat is it?!" Germany called sounding alarmed. I looked at the door then back at the window and saw the dot was gone.

"Nothing, I think I might be imagining things." I called.

I finished getting dressed and headed outside to the living room and saw a mini party with a small cake. I smiled SUPER  
BIG then realised Italy was quiet.

Germany sat on the couch with his head down. "OK Italy." He said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Italy yelled.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

So she picked up the purse and turned it around to see her name on it. She opened it to find an ointment which made her  
swelling and redness go down.

She returned to the room.

"Thank you, canada, for the umm...medicine." She said gratefully.

"No problem." He said.

He made pancakes for breakfast just like dinner.

"Have you tried belgium's waffles?" She asked.

Canada shook his head.

"Oh, well, you should maple syrup is good on them too." She said with a smile.

"I have to do some things. You should probably get back to Japan." Canada suggested.

"Oh, i guess so." She said as she left and got Sealand to take her to Japan.

"Hello." Japan greeted her when she walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing." She asked.

"Nothing really, do you want to plan a birthday party for you tomorrow?" He asked.

"That sounds fun!" She exclaimed. "We can have one in China town!"

"I'm sure he'll allow it." Japan said as he took out his phone.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"What's this?" I said.

"Your Birthday party, isn't it great~!" Italy said exitedly.

"Thank you guys." I said as I sat by Germany on the couch.

"Ve have gifts also." Germany pointed to four bags.

"Oh my gosh." I said embarrassed.

"OPEN MY GIFTS FIRST!" Italy brought over two bags.

"Ummmm...ok." I said picking up a bag.

I opened the bag to find an "I 3 Italy" T-Shirt and a pan of pasta. I laughed until I saw Germany's face red. Although  
I wasn't sure why.

"Thank you Italy." I said as I open the next bag. Inside was a shoe box, so I opened it to find beutiful heels.  
"THANK YOU ITALY." I gave him a hug. "I love all your gifts."

He blushed as Germany nudged you his gifts. I picked up the first bag and opened it to find another shoe box. I opened it to  
find purple boots for training. "Thank you Germany, these are so cool!" I grabbed the next bag to find one  
piece of paper inside. It was a note. 'Go look under you pillow' o.o "Ok" I saed as I ran to my room.

I slamed the door thinking, 'How did he get something under my pillow?!'

Under my pillow I found 5 lipstick cases. When I opened one though I relized they are guns. 'Where did he find these?'  
I thought putting them into a purse.

There is one more thing on the note. 'Go look under my pillow.' So, as I walked to  
Germany's room I thought, 'I've never been in there before...' I opened the door and nudged his pillow with my elbow  
to find 5 more lipstick cases but when I opened them this time they are 5 pepper spray cans. I smileed, put them in my  
purse, and gave Germany a hug.

Thank you." I said, but you're really thinking, 'I knew he didn't think I fought like a country.'

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

So her and China and Japan were walking through China town wondering what to do for her party.

"JAPAN, You should play the drums and we can have a festival with dancing!" My friend said excitedly.

"I love it, I'll go practice now." He ran up to the drum tower and started beating.

"What do you think about the decorations?" China asked.

France just so happened to be walking around in the streets of China town as well.

"GORGEOUS!" She said looking at the lights.

France ran up to her. "I know, then again everyone does think that."

"True, who wouldn't." She said still talking about the lights.

"You think I'm Gorgeous?" He asked doing his hair flip.

"NO! I was talking about the lights and decorations." My friend yelled at him.

"I doubt it." France remarked leaning in.

"Get out of here!" She said pushing him.

"Don't you want a hint on what your birthday gift will be?" France asked stepping forward.

"That depends." She said eyeing him. "What kind of gift?"

France took one more step forward right in front of her face. "This kind." He said then kissed her.

She pushed him again. "I will never take a gift like that from you." She said as she ran for the tower. She climbed the  
ladder then yelled, "JAPAN!" over the drums.

Japan was startled so much he dropped one of the drum sticks over the edge and it hit France's head.

"What?!" Japan asked you urgently.

My friend saw France pick up the drumstick and yelled, "FRANCE!"

France chucked the drumstick hitting Japan in the back making him fall forward in front of her.

She shook him back into conciousness. "JAPAN! JAPAN! I'm sorry, Are you ok? JAPAN!"

Japan looked up at her with a slight bit of blood at the edge of his mouth, "That is not hospitality."


	5. Chapter 5

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

'I wonder if France was just acting like that because I wasn't a country yet...maybe I should go visit him.' I thought.

"Germany!" I called from my room stuffing one pepperspray into my pocket.

I walked outside my room to find Germany on the couch. "Ja?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I go to France's place?" I asked.

"Vhy vould you vant to go there?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm a country now and so he doesn't have anything over me and Where's Italy?" I asked.

"He went to Romano's and if you go to France's you need to take something vith you." He answered.

"I already have it." I eyed the pepper spray lipstick in my pocket.

"Fine." He said walking to his room.

So, I got on Sealand and he took me to France's.

I stood by the door wondering whether or not to knock. But decided I needed to prove myself mature so I knocked.  
France immidiately opened the door and invited me in.

"Happy Birthday." He said getting a gift bag.

"You are aware I'm a country now. I just wanted to make sure you had it in your head." I said angrily.

"I know," he said softly bringing me the bag. "Let's just say this will make up for everything."

I glared at him then took the bag. Inside was lipstick. I kept an eye on him as I took it out. "What is this for?" I  
question him.

"You." He said showing me the cap that had my first intial on it. I stuffed it in my pocket.

"You're the same as before!" I said angrily.

"Who said I was different?" He said grabbing my shoulders.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan came back from the hospital and was just sitting in the living room. My friend walked up and sat by him.

"I'm so sorry..." She said as she began to cry.

"It's not your fault France frightened you as he does to us all." Japan explained.

She nodded. "Do you mind if I visit Spain? I haven't seen him yet." She asked.

"I don't mind." He answers.

So, my friend once again rode on Sealand and made it to Spain.

She knocked and Spain answered suprised to see her there.

"Oh, Hello. What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Well, i just figured I should visit a different country for once. How come there was no meeting today?" She asked.

"Whenever it is someone's birthday we forbid meetings and training." He explained.

"Oh..." She said not knowing what else could be said.

"I was gonna give you these tomorrow, but I'll give them to you now if you come in." He offered.

"Alright." She said as she stepped in.

Spain went to the back and brought in a long box. "Here." He said laying it down motioning for her to open it.

She opened the box to find her dream dress!

"THEY ARE GORGEOUS!" She said hugging Spain. "THANK YOU!"

"No problem you guys can wear them to you festival tomorrow." He explained.

"That sounds great." She said as she picked them both up.

"I'll see you there?" he said as she were walking out the door.

"Yeah." She said walking out.

He kissed her on the cheek from behind as she walked away. She immidiately sped up dropped your dress off at Germany's  
then went back to Japan's. Wondering, 'WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THESE COUNTRIES?!'

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"GET AWAY FROM ME FRANCE I FIGURED THAT OUT FOR MYSELF!" I screamed at him.

He started to drag me, so I quickly took out what I thought was the pepper spray and tossed it at his eye.

"OW!" He yelped. I ran through the streets, seeing him pick up the actual lipstick, putting it in his pocket, and  
wiping lipstick off his eye.

'HOW DID I NOT GET THE PEPPER SPRAY?!' I thought angrily to myself.

I continued running, until BANG, I hit something hard then fell to the streets. I looked up to see Russia.

"I'm soooo sorry! I was running from France..." I explained.

"It's fine. Come to my place I have gift for you." He said motioning for me to follow him.

"Ok..." I said nervously after what just happened.

I followed Russia to his house then, he gave me a box. Inside was a bottle of poison. I screamed and dropped the box.


	6. Chapter 6

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend ran through Japan's door then slammed it shut.

"What's Wrong?" He asked full of worry.

"Just freaking France, and Spain, and then this dress, and the party, and you, and the drums, and, and, EVERYTHING!" She  
screamed as she ran to her room.

Knock, knock, knock. Japan opened the door and sat on her bed where she was crying.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

She took a few deep breaths then spoke, "Besides everything you know has happened, I went to Spain's and he  
kissed me-"

"Where?" Japan interrupted.

"On the cheek, and France had kissed me on the lips, then you had gotten hurt, and England gave me this dress." She said  
laying it out so he could see.

"Ok...It's alright. Just relax. It could've been worse." He tryed to calm her.

"HOW?" She demanded.

Japan raised one eyebrow, "France."

"True..." she said. "Can I just be alone for now?"

"Sure, I'll go make dinner." He said as he walked out.

She decided to try on your dress, and it fit perfectly. She smiled and knew she's going to wear it tomorrow. So she sat  
and started thinking about her party, then realised...'how did Spain know it would fit perfectly.'

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"WHAT IS THIS FOR?" I asked alarmed.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da? It's for the other countries." He explained

"What if I don't?" I fought back.

"Then you become an 'other country.'" He said while picking up the box.

My eyes went wide, "OK, OK. I will." I said in fear.

"I knew you would. Good bye, now." He said pushing me out.

'I've got to get back to Germany!' I thought as I ran to Sealand.

I ran straight through the door and right before I banged on Germany's door he opened it causing my fist to get one inch  
away from hitting him before he grabbed my hand.

"I'M SOOO SORRY! I was just going to knock-" I tried to explain.

"It's ok. Italy has done it a couple times himself." He informed me.

"WELCOME HOME! I MISSED YOU WHILE I WAS AT ROMANO'S AND HE YELLED AT ME A LOT, BUT YOU DON'T YELL AT ME~!" Italy yelled.

"Thank you Italy and I know I don't." I said quietly hoping he wouldn't yell again.

"Vhy vere you going to bang on my door?" Germany questioned.

"You were right about France." I said shakily.

"VHAT HAPPENED?!" He demanded.

"He tried to drag me away, but I threw lipstick in his eye, then I ran. But then i hit russia and he forced me to 'become  
one with mother russia' by threatening me with poison!" I yelled half crying.

"I'll be back..." Germany said storming out the door. "Italy leave her alone and go to your room!"

"Ok." Italy said sensing Germany's anger.

I went to my room wondering what Germany was going to do. I realised I was hungry so I knocked on Italy's door.

"Italy?" I called.

"Bella~!" He said opening the door. "Yes?"

"Can you make pasta again?" I asked.

"Sure~!" He said running to the kitchen.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend shoved the dress into a shelf and put on a Komono. She went into the kitchen to see Japan just finish making  
sushi.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"The dress fits..." she began.

"That's good." He said leading you to the low dinner table.

"Perfectly." she finished.

"How does he know?!" He questioned.

"I don't know." She said beginning to eat her sushi.

Once they finished eating, She asked, "So do I get to go back to china town today?"

"No. The rest is all a suprise." He smiled.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." She said as you walk to your room.

"Goodnight." Japan called.

"Goodnight." She called back.

She put on pajama's then climbed into bed wondering how tommorow would turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"It's all finished!" Italy called from the kitchen.

I walked in a grabbed a bowl. "Thank you."

Then I noticed the giant mess Italy made. "Ummmm...you go in the living room and start eating I'll be there in a minute."

"OK~!" Italy said as he skipped to the living room with his bowl of pasta.

I quickly grabbed a rag and broom and started cleaning. I finished in 10 minutes then ran into the living room.  
Italy hadn't even touched his food.

"You could've eaten." I told him.

"I know." He said then taking a bite.

Then Germany walked through the door. I gasped realising he now had bruises on his arms and face.

"Are you ok? What happened? What did you do?" I questioned him repeatedly.

He didn't say anything. He just tossed me a broken bottle of poison.

"what?" I picked it up in wonder.

"You are no longer one vith mother Russia." He said grabbing a bowl of pasta then sitting down.

"Oh...umm...thank you germany." i said. Like what do you say when someone basically just saved you life?

You wash your bowl then head to your bedroom. "Goodnight!" I called to them both.

"GOODNIGHT, BELLA~!" Italy called.

"Goodnight." Germany mumbled.

I shut my door feeling absolutely horrible. I caused Germnay, the one who had been trying to protect me, pain. I put  
on some PJ's, climbed in to bed, hoping my friend's birthday would turn out better. I heard someone walk by my door and  
a dress came from under the door frame, just in time to get the text from my friend asking if I got my dress and that  
she couldn't sleep. So, we both told eachother everything that happened to us today.

We texted for about an hour then I decided I needed to sleep, and not ruin your friends birthday even though mine was  
the worst ever. So I finished the conversation, and decided to just talk face to face tomorrow. Eventually, we both fell  
asleep.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend wakes up to Japan shaking her.

"Get up. It's your birthday!" He said with a smile.

"Ok, will you go make breakfast?" She says tiredly.

"Ok. Remember you're still wearing your dress right?" He questioned.

She looked over remembering how she cringed at the fact it actually fit. "Sure." She said grumpily.

Japan left, so your friend put on her dress then went to get some breakfast.

"When are we leaving for the party?" She asked.

"The party starts in one hour." He infromed her.

"Ok." She responds.

They take twenty minutes to eat lunch, then she does her hair and make up with ten mintutes to spare. She waited for Japan  
in the living room. When he came out, she was suprised to see him in loose clothing and not a tuxedo.

Japan noticed her looking at himm weird so he explains, "I have to play the drums remember? That wouldn't be easy or  
fun in a tuxedo.

"Oh yeah...I forgot. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine." Japan assures her. "Let's go. We should be there right when it starts."

"Ok." She said with a smile.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up suprisingly before germany so I went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for everyone. Eventually  
Germany and Japan woke up and only 1 1/2 hours before the party.

"Come ON, you guys." I said to wake them up and they shuffled down the hall tiredly. "THE PARTY IS IN ONE AND A HALF HOURS!"

"Ok, ve vill get ready!" Germany yelled.

"Eat first." You said handing them each some food.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS, BELLA~!" Italy said while eating.

I was impressed with myself. Once everyone was finished there was 1 hour before your friends  
party.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said going to my room.

"OK." Germany said heading to his as well.

"ME TOO~!" Italy said running to his.

I grabbed my dress and put it on. It fit perfectly. I wondered for a moment, then just decided to let it go. I fixed my  
hair and makeup then went to the living room realising they are already finished.

"Sorry I took so long." I said embarrassed to be last.

"It's fine, let's go there's 15 minutes left." Germany said.

"OK." I replied.

*WHAT WE ARE BOTH UP TO*

I arrived at the party just as I heard Japan beating on the drums and I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"France..." I growled quietly, Spinning around to see my friend. 'Thank goodness.' I thought.

"HEY! How are you? Japan's house has been great, but freaking spain and France are freaking me out." She said.

"ME TOO, you say, but Russia came along also." I said in worry.

So we both explained our stories and everything that had happened to us face-to-face.

"I know, i can't believe some of these guys. But let's have fun it's your birthday!" I said leading my friend to the  
dancing crowd.

(Everyone is dancing the dance performed by the white blobs in the Hetalia movie paint it white - look it up :D lol)

So me and my friend dance and then france started dancing in front of us. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Just ignore him." My friend said to me.

So, I tried to ignore him and shrug it off. Then in the dance it comes the time where everyone spins around. So in mid-spin  
France grabbed my hand and started to drag me toward sealand.

"FRANCE, LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at him.

He ignored me and didn't say anything.

I reached down to where my pocket should've been..."Oh no.." I said. I didn't have the pepper spray or anything.

I finally make it to Sealand and we set off toward France. So I took out my phone and quickly texted my friend, 'GO  
GET GERMANY NOW! AND GET HIM TO FRANCE'S TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED HURRY!'

'Ok, Just hang on!' My friend texted back as she ran to Germany.

"GERMANY, GERMANY!" She yelled out.

"Vhat?!" He said in anger.

"It's my friend! FRANCE TOOK HER WHILE WE WERE DANCING THEY'RE ON SEALAND!" She yelled.

"I'll go!" Germany yelled running to get to Sealand.

"FRANCE, LET ME GO!" I yelled at him as he held my hands so you couldn't escape, but made it look like he was just  
holding them.

"Why?" He asked flipping his hair.

"As if you don't know!" I spat back at him.

My friend realized this was an emergency and ran to get Japan. As she climbed up the tower she didn't want to startle  
him so when she was at the top she said, "Japan."

"Yes?" He said smiling. "How do you like your party?"

"My friend just got taken by france, we have to go NOW!" She then yelled at him.

"OK LET'S GO!" Japan said as you both climbed down the ladder.

Germany had finally made it to the shore, but Sealand was busy still taking you to France.

"Should we pick up Germany first?" Sealand asked.

"YES!" I screamed.

"No it's fine, you can get him in a minute." France said calmly.

"Sorry Germany, I'll be back in a minute!" Sealand called to the shore.

There was nothing Germany could do so he just stood there considering swimming but knowing sealand would be faster. Japan and  
my friend ran up.

"Why aren't you on Sealand?!" Japan questioned.

"He von't come back until he drops them off!" Germany shouting.

"That's ridiculous!" She shouted.

So, I finally made it to France's and he pulled me into his home, shoving me onto the couch then running off to somewhere  
else in his house. I went to stand up and run out but then some contraption held me down to the couch restricting me  
from going anywhere.

France came back out carrying the lipstick I had thrown at his eye.

"Remember this?" He asked me.

"Of course." I said pretending to be calm.

"You never put in on." He said taking off the cap.

"Who said I wanted to?!" I yelled.

"It's not who, it's a what." He said twisting up the lipstick

"Then what?" I said in anger and confusion.

"Your lips." He said leaning in.

Sealand finally made it back to shore and everyone jumped on.

"VE NEED TO GO TO FRANCE NOW!" Germany yelled.

"Ok!" Sealand called.

So they started off toward France but of course I had no idea where they were.


	8. Chapter 8

"You wish France!" I yelled back, sinking into the couch.

"I don't wish for anything." He said calmly.

I looked at him.

"Because i can have anything." He said barely touching my lips with the lipstick.

I moved my head dodging his lipstick attacks, then he grabbed my chin forcing me to stay still.

Sealand had fianlly made it to shore and now Germany started to BANG on France door, Unfortunantly it had 3 locks on it. Yet  
I heard clinking on the floor knowing he had knocked off one lock.

France looked nervously over at the door then put the lipstick on my lips.

"Now," he said, "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Not in a million years!" I spat.

One more lock fell off. I smiled and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" France asked a little angry.

"You're about to be killed." I said with a smile as the door burst open.

France immidiately kissed me, forcing my head back into the couch. I heard loud footsteps and even then France  
didn't stop. Then within one second I felt a gush of wind and saw Germany's fist 1/2 an inch away from my face. I  
covered my mouth and heard a loud smack.

I wiped off my lips then grabbed the lipstick cap and begin to saw through the contraption's seat belts.

Japan walked out knowing this wasn't his buisness and my friend ran up to me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" My friend yelled.

"nothing..." I said quietly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!?" She screamed.

"Just, not right now." I said with a glance towards Germany punching France.

Germany stopped then walked up to me, still trying to saw through the seatbelts. He grabbed the seatbelt then ripped it from  
the couch, freeing me.

"That is how you know vhen you train like a country." He said pointing to the straps in his hand.

I dropped your head. Totally embarassed and feeling weak.

"Are you ok? Ve can go home." He said now trying to comfort me.

I ran out the door not listening to anyone, got on Sealand, then told him to take me back to Germany's and not to stop.  
Once I made it back, I ran to your room ignoring Italy welcoming me home and curling up in my bed falling asleep in  
tears. Full of fury, sadness, shock, and happiness. Fury towards france shock towards everything that happened, sadness  
obviously, and happiness by the fact Germany saved me. Eventually I fell asleep.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"Where is she going." Japan asked my friend on the way home.

"I don't know she just ran out." She replied.

"I'm sorry, about your birthday...Do you want to eat dinner somewhere?" Japan offered.

"No, I want you to make dinner. At home." She said hugging Japan.

"Ok." He said, now hugging her back. Once they were home she went to her room as Japan made dinner.

"It's ready!" Japan called.

My friend walked out, now wearing her pajamas. She grabbed some food then sat down by the table.

"I'm going to have nightmares." She said in worry.

"Well, we could get out the floor mat i bought and you can put it by mine." Japan said with a shrug.

"Ok." My friend said now blushing.

Once they finished, your friend got out the floor mat and fell asleep by Japan.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to Germany shaking me slightly.

"Hey," He said quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Where's Italy?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Sleeping. Are you alright?" He questioned again.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous and frightened." I said truthfully.

"Are you going to be ok?" Germany said.

"I kind of have to be." I replied. "I'm just scared of being alone. France could show up at any time." I explained.

"What would make you feel better?" Germany asked.

"If I wasn't alone." I said with your head down.

Germany picked me up as if I was a baby, so I burried my face into his shoulder. He carried me to his room and laid  
me down in his bed.

"Now you won't be alone." He whispered in my ear.

So, I fell asleep peacefully beside him.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend bolted awake at 2:00 AM due to a nightmare and screamed.

Japan jumped up and hugged her, "It's ok! Just a nightmare...not real..." He said trying to comfort her.

"I don't care if it was a dream. It was terrifying." She said in tears.

Japan hugged her tighter. "I know but it's ok." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Just look at me and forget about  
the dream."

Your friend did as was told, "You always know what to say." She kissed him.

And of course, the kissing led to sex, so the next morning they got married and was put in the news paper.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up before Germany and remembered how sweet it was he did that for me. I knew he would take care of me, so I  
decided to get a marriage form, but also knew I had one more bone to pick with France. So, I quietly walked  
to my room, trying not to disturb Germany and grabbed two lipstick cases.

I sat on my bed and marked the letter "F" in a fancy cursive on one of the lipsticks. Then grabbed the other lipstick, one  
of the guns Germany had gotten for me and put my initial in cursive on the cap. Then, slid them both into my purse and put  
on clothes. I made some breakfast, and left a note saying I went to France's.

I went outside and hopped on Sealand, looking at my purse and trying to relax.

I walked up to France's door then knocked. Within 5 seconds the door flew open. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello. I knew you would come back." He said with a hair flip.

"What made you think that?" I said.

"Everone always does." He said inviting me in.

'Sure...' I thought. I needed to pretend I liked him so I could pull my gun on him.

"So, why did you come here? What changed you mind?" France asked.

'Ummmm...' I thought quickly. "The kiss." I said with a smile.

"I thought so." He said leaning in.

"Wait." I said pulling out the lipsticks. Then handing the one with the letter, "F", on it to him.

"I see." He said taking off the cap.

'Ew.' I thought, Seeing him apply the lipstick.

I quickly took the cap off my gun and shot him in the shoulder knocking him to the floor.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT?" Fance yelled grabbing his shoulder.

"You should know from the french revolution what a gunshot feels like France." I whispered next to his face.

He cringed then pulled out a phone and put it up to his ear. I backed away.

"Prussia...come now." He said into the phone.

My eyes widened then I began to run to Sealand, but saw Prussia was already on it, heading toward France. I looked around  
wondering where to go, then felt a firm arm grab my shoulder and throw me into darkness.

"You one with mother Russia, da?" Russia asked from behind me.

"I never stopped." I said smiling, Russia cared about me also.

"Good." Russia replied.

As soon as Prussia ran into France's home I ran and got onto Sealand. Eventually I made it back to Germany, but I could  
see France with a patched shoulder and Prussia heading toward Germany now, also.

Germany was waiting for me in the living room.

"Vhy did you go back there?!" He demanded to know.

"To take care of buisness." I said throwing my lipstick gun to the floor.

"He's dead?" He questioned.

"No. He's on his way here with Prussia." I said hearing them walk up to the door.

"WHAT? OH NO!" Italy yelled starting to wave his white flag.

I rolled you eyes then locked the door.

France and Prussia started to bang on the door. Then stopped after 1 minute.

"Vhere are they going? They must have given up." Germany assumed.

I thought for a moment then realized...that red dot in your window...It was Prussia's eye.

"My window!" I yelled running to my room. France and Prussia were now opening it.

Germany ran up and started to puch them both, but there where two of them and one of him. I ran over and grabbed my  
pepper spray. But as I ran up, I heard one more set of footsteps...


	9. Chapter 9

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"So, what do you want to do today?" Japan asked his wife.

"Nothing really." She said, curling up on the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Japan asked.

"I don't know. I've been getting stomache cramps." She explained.

"Should we see a doctor?" He asked grabbing his phone.

"No. It's fine I just need to rest." She said.

"Ok, I'll go make lunch." He kissed her on the cheek then walked to the kitchen.

My friend drifted off, but woke up about 2 hours later.

"Hey." Japan said looking at her eating food. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." She said sitting up.

"OW!" She yelped.

"What?!" Japan asked urgently.

"Just my stomache." She said getting food.

"Ok." Japan said nervously.

"Thank you for making lunch." She said gratefully.

"No problem." He replied.

So they sat eating lunch together making conversation over where their honeymoon should be.

"Where do you want to go?" Japan asked. "We can go anywhere."

"I love it here." She said taking another bite.

"Ok, whatever you like." Japan said picking up the dishes.

"I'll wash them." My friend said following him.

"Are you sure?" Japan asked.

"Yes." She said grabbing the dishes.

"Ok, I'm going to go shopping." Japan said walking out the door.

So she began doing the dishes feeling her stomache getting worse. After about 10 minutes. She fainted and collapsed.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

'Who is that?!' I thought running up to the window, then seeing France and Prussia literally get knicked into the sky.  
"One for you, One for you..." I heard faintly.

"You are one with mother Russia, da?" Russia said showing himself.

I laughed while Germany spoke up, "I'm going to make lunch."

"Ok." I said. "Oh, Germany?"

"Ja?" He asked.

I realized I forgot the marriage form.

"Never mind." I said closing my window.

"I'm going to run some errands." I said walking out the door. "Not at France's."

I left, wondering if Germany would refuse the proposal, but I didn't care. I got the form and returned home with a smile.

"Hey, Germany?" I called.

"Vait. I have a question for you." Germany said.

"Yes?" I asked.

He pulled out a marriage form, so I started to cry. He loved me back.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'm just happy."

"So, you vant to marry me, ja?" Germany asked.

"OF COURSE." I said then kissed him.

Italy walked out of his room.

"What's going on Germany~!" Italy said while getting food.

"We are getting married." Germany smiled.

I saw a look of hurt on Italy's face for two seconds, but then he congradulated us and ate his food quietly.

I smiled at Germany then grabbed some food. When we finished we registered the form and were married.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"What happened...?" My friend asked Japan while she was waking up on her bed.

"You fainted." Japan explained. "So I took you to the hospital."

"What did they say?" She asked him.

"Well, at fist they just thought it was a regular cold or you were just overwhelmed-" Japan started.

"But what is it really?" She asked.

"You're pregnant." He said.

Her eyes widened. "That's impossible. We only had sex once." She said confused.

"But you still are." He said smiling. "Aren't you happy?"

"Well, yes! I'm just shocked also." She explained. "Is it a boy or girl."

"Ummm..." Japan said.

"What?" She asked.

"There's more then one..." He started.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Germany and I made it home, and I heard Italy crying. I walked to his room to talk to him, then opened the door.

"What's wrong Italy?" I asked quietly.

"Well, me and Germany have always been together, but now you are and I have to leave!" He wailed.

"Who said that? You can stay here." You comforted him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course." You said giving him a hug. "Are you not so upset anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now!" He said with a smile.

"Good." I said getting up. But then my hand got caught and pulled his curl.

'Oh no.' I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

*WHAT MY FRIENDS IS UP TO*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" She said in shock.

"You're having triplets." He said happily.

"Oh my goodness." She said looking at her stomache. "What are we going to name them?"

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"Ummmm..." She thought.

"What do you like?" He asked.

"Flowers." She said with a shrug.

"Then we can name them after flowers." He suggested.

"How about...Lilly, Daisy, and Rosie?" She asked.

"I love it." Japan said with a smile.

"Ummmmm..." She started.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm in an anime now...how long will I be pregnant?" She asked.

"Only 2 days." He said. "Do you want me to make dinner?"

"Ummm...yes, thanks." She said.

Japan left and she immidiately thought, 'ONLY TWO DAYS?!'

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"Bella, Don't do that you're married to Germany." Italy said giggling.

"Vhat is going on in there?" Germany demanded.

"Nothing!" You called over Italy's giggling.

"It doesn't sound like it." Germany said angrily.

"My hand is caught on Italy's curl!" I called.

Italy continued to giggle. "Let go." He said laughing.

"Don't move." Germany ordered.

Germany bursted the door down, then gasped.

"What?" I looked at Italy realizing he was shirtless. 'I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE WAS COVERED UP WHEN I WAS TALKING TO HIM!' I  
thought.

"Just come untangle me." I begged.

Germany came over and freed my hand from Italy, giving his curl a tug before walking out.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan walked in with dinner.

"Here you go." He said handing her a plate.

"Thank you." She said. "So when will I need to go back to the Hospital?"

"Tomorrow night, but don't worry I'll be there with you." He said smiling.

"Good." She said begining to eat.

"Ummmmm...Today, since you're pregnant, you need to sleep in your bed.

"Oh." She said with a frown.

"But I'll sleep in here also if you want." Japan offered.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Then they both went to bed early knowing tomorrow would be a big day.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"Why were you so worried?" I asked.

"Well, you know we just got married." He said.

"Yeah, I got married to you, not Italy. You don't have to worry about that." I explained.

"How do I know? You talk to him a lot." He said loudly.

"But i didn't sleep with him." I yelled.

"How do I know you didn't?" He yelled.

"Why can't you just trust me?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm going to bed." He ran to his room slamming the door.

I ran to my bedroom and jumped on my bed. 'Why is he acting like this?' I wondered. Itook out my phone and texted my friend,  
'Germany just yelled at me. I don't know what to do.' But she never replied. I slowly ended up crying myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up to a pain in her stomache.

"Hey, you're awake!" Japan said excitedly. "Come on, you need to eat lunch it's already noon."

"Noon?!" She asked.

"Yes, you slept like a rock." He explained.

"Oh." She said taking a plate of food from Japan. "How come we haven't had sushi in a while?"

"You're pregnant. You can't have sushi." He explained.

"Oh yeah." She said looking at her stomache which had gotten huge over night. 'Wow.' She thought.

"So when do we need to go to the hospital?" She asked.

"At 5:00" He said taking a bite of food.

'Only 5 hours.' She thought looking back at her stomache.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up in Germany's bed with him hugging me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back.

He kissed me and we drifted off to sleep again. When I woke up again, Germany was gone.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I found a note. 'Good morning. I've gone to drop Italy off at Romano's I'll be back  
soon. - Germany'

I sunk to the floor. "I told Italy he could stay here." I whispered.

Germany opened the door. "There you are!" He said picking me up. "Vhat's wrong?" He asked.

"Is Italy coming back?" I questioned him.

"If you vant him to." He said.

"I told him he could stay with us." I explained.

"Oh, I'll go get him." He said walking toward the door.

"No, it's ok. Let him visit for a day. We can get him tomorrow." I explained. I looked at the clock 2:00. 'Wow, I slept  
late today.' I thought.

My phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, can you come to the hospital at 5?" My friend asked.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"I'm pregnant with triplets." She explained.

"Yes, I'll be there!" I said happily.

"Thanks. I've got to go bye!" She said.

"Bye." I said, then hung up.

"Who was it?" Germany asked.

"My friend," I explained. "She's giving birth today. We need to go to the Hospital at 5."

"You vant me to go?" He asked.

"Oh...maybe that's not a good idea." I said.

"I agree." He said.

"Well, do you mind if I go?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Ok." I smiled.

"I'm going to make dinner early." He said.

"Ok." I said. "May I help?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

It was now 4:30, My friend and Japan were walking out the door.

"How do you feel?" Japan asked.

"Nervous." She said.

"Don't worry." He said.

"How can I not worry, Japan. I found out I was pregnant yesterday, and now I'm giving birth today." She xplained.

"I know, but everything will be fine." He said smiling.

"Ok. I trust you." She said.

They walked to Sealand and hopped on heading to the hospital.

"OW!" She yelped.

"Are you alright?!" He asked.

"Seriously, It was just a kick, you're making me more nervous." She explained. "And that is not hospitality." She added with  
a smile.

"I'm sorry." He said giving her a hug.

She smiled as they arrived at the hospital. 'Where are you?' She texted me. Then got sent to her hospital room with Japan.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

'I'm on my way.' I texted back.

I was finally on Sealand headed to the hospital. 'Ugh,' I thought. 'Why does it take so long to make dinner?'

I ran to the hospital and asked for my friends room. I ran in to find her holding two babies, and Japan holding one.

"Man, I'm sorry." I said running up to my friend.

"It's ok." She said smiling. "Do you want to hold one?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly, as she handed me one of her baby girls. "What is her name?" I asked.

"Rosie." She said.

So there I was holding Rosie. She had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What are the other's names?" I questioned.

"The one I'm holding is Daisy. She is holding Lilly." Japan answered.

Daisy had black hair and brown eyes like Japan and my friend. Lilly had Brown hair and Green eyes.

"They're gorgeous." I said.

My friend cringed at the thought of France in the streets. "No, they are beautiful." She corrected me.

"I should go back to Germany. Since I'm married to him and we share land, you can give Rosie my country's land." I offered.

"Thank you." She said. "Can we go home now?" She asked Japan.

"Sure." He said helping her up.

So, I got back on Sealand and told Germany everything.

"So she had triplet girls?" He asked.

"Yes." I informed him.

"Wow, three new countries." He said.

"True." I said. "Where's Italy?"

"Already asleep." He said. "I think I'll go to bed also."

"Me too." I said following him to our room. "How long will it take for them to grow?"

"They will be grown in about a week." He informed me.

"Ok." I said climbing in bed, then I fell asleep.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"Remember when I said I went shopping?" Japan asked.

"Yes..." She said walking in the door.

"I bought three cribs." He smiled.

"Thanks you!" She exclaimed.

He showed her the nursery and each crib had their name carved in with the flower in their name by it.

"I love them." She said, while laying the children in their selected cribs. Then she hugged them.

"So, they will be grown in one week?" She asked.

"Yep. Would you like to start out honey moon tomorrow?" He asked.

"Who will watch them?" She asked worried.

"Hungary said she would." He said.

"Ok, I'll go." She kissed him and went to sleep.

When they woke, Hungary came over and cooked some breakfast for the babies. "Don't worry about anything." She said as they  
walked out.

"So, where are we going?" Your friend asked, tired of Japan trying to keep it a suprise.

"Well, you don't know about it. You'll know when we get there." He said.

She rolled her eyes and got on Sealand wondering where they were headed.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to the smell of Pasta and jumped up.

"Vhat is it?" Germany said sitting up quickly.

"What are you still doing in bed, don't you smell dinner we over slept and we forgot about training." I said getting dressed.

"No, it's ok. Italy sometimes makes pasta for breakfast." He said getting out of bed.

"Oh, who does that?" I said pulling on my training boots.

"Ummm...Italy." He said again, now dressed.

I rolled my eyes then went into the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING, BELLA~!" Italy greeted me.

"Good morning." I said tiredly.

I grabbed some pasta and ate quickly so we could get training before the sun came up. I saw Germany has finished eating also.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." He said standing up. "ITALY, LET'S GO!" He yelled.

"Coming~!" He said running out the door.

Halfway into our run I realised Italy had stopped to look at a kitty. I rolled my eyes and ran over to him.

"Come on Italy. You don't want Germany to yell at you." I said.

"But the kitty..." He said running with me now.

"Come on, let's catch up." I said running faster.

"But I can't." He whined.

"Pretend Spain is chasing you." I said naming the first name that came to my mind.

His eyes went wide then he bolted past me and Germany.

"AHHHHHH SPAIN IS CHASING ME!" He screamed.

I caught up to Germany. "Sorry about Italy." I said.

"It's ok. I've done it before." He said.

The sun started to rise.

"Should we head home now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Germany said. "Italy will get there eventually."

So we walked back to Germany's.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

They finally arrived in a country with nothing but waterfalls and grass.

"Where are we?" My friend asked.

"This is going to be daisy's country. Because Lilly will have your land." He explained.

"This is beautiful." She said quietly.

"But for now, it's our honeymoon location." He said with a smile.

He walked her over to a little house.

"This is where we will be staying for 3 days." He said.

"I love it!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you would. I'll go make lunch." He said showing her the new kitchen.

She smiled and went to what would be their room and sat on the bed. She looked out the window and saw a BEAUTIFUL waterfall.

Soon she fell asleep in the bed. Due to yesterday's exhaustion.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Italy walked through the door holding a kitty.

"ITALY VHAT DID I SAY." Germany yelled.

"He's adorable." I said holding the kitty.

"I KNOW~!" Italy said taking him back.

I rolled my eyes.

Germany took the cat and set him outside, it ran away.

"Awww, kitty." Italy said drooping his head.

"Ummmm...Italy how about you make Pizza for once?" I asked.

"OK, BELLA~!" Then he ran to the kitchen.

"Good job." Germany whispered.

"Thank you." I said.

I went to my room and waited for Italy. 'What are you doing?' I texted my friend.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She finally woke up to Japan shaking her.

"Hey it's dinner time now." He said quietly.

She sat straight up. "I slept through lunch?!" She asked.

"Yes, but it's ok." He assured her. "I have food ready."

"Thanks." She said walking to the kitchen.

They ate lunch quietly. "I'm going to check on the kids." She said taking out her phone.

However she accidently called france.

"Hey how are the kids?" She asked.

'Kids?' He thought then hung up.

'huh?' My friend thought this time calling hungary.

"Hey. How are the kids?" She questioned.

"Great they all ate their dinner already and are now in bed." Hungary confirmed.

"Ok, that's all i needed to know." My friend said hanging up.

"They're fine according to Hungary." She said to Japan.

"Well, that's good. But, I'm tired from traveling I think I'll go to bed early." Japan stated walking to the bedroom.

My friend yawned. "Me too." She said climbing into bed.

They both soon fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Italy came in to my room.

"PIZZA IS ALLLLLLL DONE~!" He yelled.

"Ok." I said walking to the kitchen.

I grabbed a slice and it was DELICIOUS!

"Good job Italy! This is great!" I said to Italy.

"Thank you!" Italy said smiling.

"I guess so." Said Germany.

I smiled and finished eating my pizza.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired." I said.

"I'll be there soon." Germany said.

I walked to the bedroom and fell asleep.

*WHAT FRANCE IS UP TO*

France thought for a minute about my friend having kids. And quickly called Prussia.

"Prussia, Call Spain. The bad touch trio is gonna take a trip to Japan's house."


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked.

"Japan's wife had children." France explained.

"So?" Prussia asked.

France rolled his eyes. "So, I'm going to get revenge and take them away, she doesn't know I know so she won't suspect I took  
them. Then they will fall in love with us." He explained.

"I like it, I'll call Spain, we'll meet you at Japan's." Prussia said then hung up.

He ran to Sealand and rode to Japan. Prussia and Spain got there moments after. They ran around the house and found the  
nursery.

Spain opened the window and climbed in. "Oh my gosh..." He whispered.

"What?" France whispered climbing in after spain.

"She had triplets...One for each of us." He laughed quietly.

Spain walked over to Daisy and picked her up.

Prussia walked over to Rosie.

"No." France said. "I want Rosie."

Prussia rolled his eyes and picked up Lilly.

France picked up Rosie. "Let's go." He said climbing out the window.

They all made it back to their own countries and made a place for the children.

France sat by Rosie and waited for her to wake up even though he knew it would take hours.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"YOU NEED TO COME HOME THE CHILDREN WEREN'T IN THEIR CRIBS WHEN I WOKE UP!" Hungary yelled into the phone.

"WHAT?!" My friend yelled waking Japan. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

"What is it?!" Japan asked.

"The children we need to go, NOW!" She yelled putting on clothes.

"Ok, what about them?!" He asked.

"I'll explain on the way." She said.

So on Sealand she explained what Hungary had told her. They made it to Japan's and she ran straight to the nursery. When she  
saw all the cribs empty She cried.

"It's ok. We'll find them." Japan said hugging her. "I'll be right back."

She took one more look at the cribs then collapsed.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"Hey, It's training time." Germany said shaking me awake.

"Huh, ok." I said. I got dressed and grabbed some cereal. As soon as we started running my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"The children are gone." Japan said into the phone.

"WHAT? It's ok I'm coming over." I said hanging up.

"Vhere are you going?" Germany asked seeing me run toward Sealand.

I sent him a text explaining that I was going to Japan and the reason why.

I ran through the door and straight to the nursery. As they said all three cribs were empty.

Japan walked in to the room with tears at the edge of his eyes.

"It's ok Japan." I said giving him a hug. "Where's my friend?"

He lead me to their bedroom she was lying on the bed.

"She fainted when she saw the cribs." He explained.

I shook her awake.

"Huh?" She said sitting up.

"You passed out." I said.

"I did? I had a bad dream, the kids were gone." She said yawning.

Japan hugged her. "They are gone." He whispered.

She burst into tears. "I thought it was a dream." She said.

"It's ok." I said. "We'll find them."

I looked at the time. "I need to go home. I'm sorry." I walked out almost in tears.

I went home to Germany and told him everything.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"How will we find them Japan?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but we will." He said hugging her.

She continued to cry.

"How about we go to china town for lunch like we used to?" He asked trying to smile.

She nodded and China drove them to China town.

They went to the restaraunt they had gone to in the begining and ordered the same thing.

"Flashback, yes?" Japan asked.

"Yeah." My friend replied.

They ate quietly. Not talking as they thought about how to find them.

They rode back to Japan using Sealand and sat down.

"I have no idea on how we're going to find them." My friend said with her head in her hands.

"It's alright. I know we will one day." He said.

*WHAT FRANCE IS UP TO*

He picked up the now awake Rosie.

"Hello. I'm France. I'll be taking care of you." He said.

"Huh?" Said Chibi-Rosie.

France smiled. "You'll be living with me."

"But i thought I saw someone else yesterday." She said confused.

"You must have been dreaming. I'm France no one else." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you, France." She gave him a hug.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"Vhere could they be?" Asked Germany.

"No one has a clue." I answered.

"Vell, we might as well have dinner and think it over. ITALY?!" He called.

"Yes Germany~!" He yelled back walking into the living room with us.

"Make something for dinner." Germany said.

"OKAY~!" Italy said smiling hugely.

I went to my room and thought about it.

"Could they have walked?" I asked myself. "No, they are only one day old."

I paced back and forth around the room. With no idea.

"DINNER IS READY~!" Italy called.

"How long have I been thinking?" I said out loud.

I went out to the living room getting some more pizza and eat it while thinking.

"Do you have an idea?" Germnay asked me.

"Stil nothing." I replied.

We decided to keep Italy out of the problem, not want to start another.

"I'm going to bed." Said germany.

"I'm going to stay here and think for a bit." I said.

"I'M GOING TO BED GOODNIGHT~!" Called Italy.

"Goodnight." I said to them both then started to think again.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"We just need to relax. They'll show up." Japan said while cooking dinner.

"Ok. Can i help you cook to forget about it?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

Together they made rice balls stuffed with chicken and veggies.

"Thank you, for helping." He said handing her a plate.

She smiled and sat down by the table. They began eating and tried to avoid the topic of their kids.

"How long was I passed out?" She asked.

"Only until lunch." He answered.

"Oh, ok." She said washing the dishes.

When she finished she climbed in bed, Japan was already there sleeping, and she fell asleep.

*WHAT FRANCE IS UP TO*

France made dinner for Rosie.

"Here you go." He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said takig a bite.

France had taken her out to China town and to many places but kept her in a backpack so no one knew. He brought her out at  
certain times to see certain places, and now she was wrapped around his finger and she loved him.

"Thank you for taking me places today." She said. "But why was I in that bag?"

France thought quickly. "You a child, you're legs are still growing you couldn't walk that long." He lied.

She smiled and finished eating. France put her in a crib he had bought and she fell asleep.

'This is going to work perfectly.' He smiled.

He called Prussia.

"How are you doing?" France asked.

"Great, the little one is basically my girl friend already." He replied.

France laughed his weird laugh, then said. "Call spain to make sure he's doing everything right."

"Alright." Prussia said then hung up.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I gave up knowing I would never find out where they had gone and decided to go to bed. I went to my room, not wanting to  
disturb Germany.

I laid in bed still thinking, but decided I needed some sleep. Right before I fell asleep I bolted awake.

"France." I growled. I whipped out my phone and called him.

"Bonjour?" France said.

"I know you have them." I said.

France laughed. "No I don't have THEM." He said.

"I know you had something to do with it." I said trying to whisper and not wake anyone.

"Fine. I do have them." He admitted.

"I knew it and I'm going to get Germany." I said getting up.

However as soon as I said, "I know you have them." The first time he was on his way here.

Right before I opened my door I heard a knock on my window then I heard it open.

Right before I could scream, France's hand clamped over my mouth. He grabbed my phone and through it on the bed so i couldn'tcontact anyone. He carried me to his house then locked me in the closet of his room.


	13. Chapter 13

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up before Japan and decided to make breakfast. After she did she walked into the nursery and sat down.

'It'll be ok.' She reminded herself then walked out of the room.

Japan was now eating the breakfast she made.

"Thank you for cooking." He called.

"No problem." She said smiling.

"Hey I got a call yesterday-" Japan started.

"From the police?!" She interupted.

"No. From your friend but then it hung up 3 seconds after." He explained.

"Should we go check on her?" She asked.

"It was probably just a mistake." He said.

"Alright." She said as she finished eating.

Japan washed the dishes then they talked to the police. They still had no idea about their kids. So, they went back home.

Japan could see her about to cry again.

"It's alright. They'll turn up." He said.

*WHAT GERMANY'S UP TO*

Germany ran through the house looking for me once he woke up.

"ITALY?! HAVE YOU SEEN HER?" He yelled.

"No." Italy said, sad for once.

"Do you think she vent somervhere?" He asked.

Italy shrugged.

Germany grabbed a gun, then ran outside with Italy on his heels and began to search everywhere.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"LET ME OUT FRANCE!" I screamed.

I had been up all night beating on the door listening to his laugh demanding to be let out. But of course he didn't let me  
go.

I gave up and sat in the corner of the closet. I cried with my head in the hands, hoping Germany would come looking for me.

"France?" I called.

"Yes?" He answered.

"What are you trying to accomplish. Keeping me in here isn't doing anything!" I yelled.

"It's keeping you from telling I have Rosie." He said.

"Wait, where are the others?" I questioned him.

He laughed and I banged the door.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"I haven't heard from my friend in a while." She said to Japan. "I want to go visit her."

"Alright, I'll come also." He said.

So they left and rode Sealand to Germany's.

She knocked on the door. Germany answered.

"Hey is my fri-" She started.

"NO! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYVHERE!" Germany exclaimed.

"What do you mean?!" My friend asked.

"She was gone when I woke up this morning." Germany explained.

"Like our kids." Japan said.

My friend began to cry.

"It's alright! They'll be back eventually!" He said comforting her once more.

"I've got to go." Germany said shutting the door. Obviously he was upset.

So they got back on Sealand and rode back home.

"EVERYONE IS DISSAPEARING!" My friend yelled.

"But there is nothing we can do about it so you just need to relax." He said calmly.

"I guess so..." She said still sniffling. "I'm not in the mood for lunch today."

"Alright. Just go rest." Japan offered.

She did as was told and took a nap to forget about everything.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I decided to try to get my way out the sly way. Just like the way I shot him.

"France?" I called.

"Yes?" He answered leaning on the door.

I rolled my eyes hoping this would work.

"Why don't you come in here with me?" I suggested.

"Why?" He asked.

I walked up to the closet door and whispered, "Use you imagination."

SLAM! He hit the closet door so loud i fell backwards to the floor.

"I know you're games. Don't think I've forgotten about the gun, Which I now have." He banged on the door again, then  
walked away.

I pulled my knees in close to me, and cried. There was no way I was getting out of here. Now I'm the only one who knows about  
my friend's children and I can't even save them. All that played through my head was Germany singing Einsamkeit.

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

He began to search everywhere: Spain, Russia, Romano, America, China, England, even Canada.

Eventually, just as he was about to go home he whipped his head around, and told Italy to go home.

"Why, Germany? I want to help find her too~!" He exclaimed.

"If vou vant to help, then go home." He said firmly, walking towards Sealand.

"Ok." Italy said walking away.

As soon as Italy was out of sight Germany began sprinting, knowing I had to be at France's. He got on Sealand and loaded  
his gun.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up with Japan sitting by her.

"How are you always there when I wake up?" She asked smiling.

"I wait for you." He said pulling her into a hug. "So, what do you want to do for dinner?"

She smiled and thought for a minute. "France? We never went there." She said standing up.

"Alright." He said handing her a komono. She put it on, brushed her hair, and they headed out.

They picked out a restauraunt and took their seats.

"Do you know what you would like?" Asked their waiter.

"Whatever you suggest." Japan answered, neither of them were used to French cuisine.

Their waiter nodded and returned with two plates of the best there. They ate quickly, it being so delicious they didn't want  
to talk. When they finished they stopped by the police station on the way home, and they still had no clue. So, they just  
went back home, and fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"FRANCE!" I yelled.

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"Someone will eventually find me." I told him.

"Who? When?" He said laughing.

"I don't know, but I do know it'll happen. Everyone know how much we hate eachother." I explained.

"I don't hate you." He said, now polite and suggestive. I rolled my eyes. "I just don't like your games." He explained.

"Who said I liked yours?" I spat.

"Those aren't games, They're my life." He said, I totally imagined doing a hair flip while saying it. "No one had disliked  
my 'games' as you call them, until you showed up." He said still trying to be suggestive.

"Good, it's about time someone taught you manners, and stop using that voice. It has no effect on me!" I yelled.

"Then who does have an effect on you? Just because you're married to someone, doesn't mean they isn't someone else." He  
explained. He obviously didn't care I was married.

"But that's just it. I don't believe in that and that is why I will never love you." I whispered. "The only one who has ever  
effected me..." I started.

"Who?!" He demanded to know. "I know I can be better than anyone for you."

"When did this become about me?" I demanded.

"Whenever you came to the first meeting I loved you. And if you tell me who you love, I will prove I'm better." He explained.

"No, you never will be. I never liked anyone else. And after the games you play on everyone...never." I explained.

"WHO IS IT?" He yelled.

I walked up to door, I could hear France breathing...and a small voice.

"I hear one of the children." I said.

"TELL ME WHO AND I'LL LET YOU TALK TO THE CHILD." He yelled.

I smiled, now I was getting him to communicate.

"...Germany." I whispered.

"But you're married to him, eventually that gets old...the same person." He explained.

I smiled. "That's why..." I started off in a whisper hearing France lean on the door, then shouted, "I CAN NEVER LOVE YOU!  
YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!"

"But I do! That is why I want to be with you!" He tried to explain.

"Even if you do, it doesn't matter. Germany has my heart, and you can't do anything about it." I said walking to the back of  
the closet.

"Yes, I will. I know he'll come to find you. And when he comes I'll have a gun to kill him with." He said laughing.

I gasped.

"An it'll be the same one you tried to kill me with." He said.

"THAT WON'T MAKE ME LOVE YOU MORE!" I yelled.

"Well if I can't have you, no one will!" He yelled walking away from the door.

I slammed my fist against it. And imagined Germany singing once more, It was now the only comfort I had.

*WHAT'S GOING ON AT FRANCE'S HOUSE*

I heard puunding on France's front door.

"Germany?" I whispered.

"VHERE IS SHE?!" Germany yelled. Beginning to know the door down.

"Germany." I said standing and walking to the closet door and putting my ear against it.

France opened the door calmly. "What happened?" He asked.

"I know you know vhere she is." Germany said loudly.

I began to pound on the closet door, "Germany!" I yelled.

"She isn't here." France said calmly.

"NO! Germany!" I yelled louder.

"I hear her, France!" He said pushing him out of the way. I heard Germany run up to the closet door.

"Are you in there?!" He asked frantically.

"YES!" I yelled.

"Stand back." He said kicking the door.

I heard one more set of foot steps and a sound of uncapping lipstick.

'OH NO!' I thought.

"GERMANY!" I Screamed as I heard a single gunshot, then passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up and smiled. Knowing Japan has told her to think postive. 'Maybe the police will have a lead today.' She thought.

She gently shook Japan awake with a smile on her face. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Hello." He said sitting up. "Why are you so happy?" He questioned.

"Well, just think postive. The police may have a lead today." She said smiling.

"True." He said smiling back. "What would you like to do today?"

"I don't know..." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey." He said resting his head on hers. "Why don't we actually go on our honey moon. No interruptions." He explained.

She looked hurt for a second, but knew it would get her mind off of it, so she smiled.

"I would love to." She said.

So they packed once more and headed to the island. He held her in a hug the entire trip. Whispering good thoughts about how  
great their trip would be, to make sure her mind was not on the kids.

Once they arrived they unpacked, it still looked as beautiful as last time.

"Thank you." My friend said. "For everything."

Japan smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Your welcome. But I should be thanking you. If you hadn't have come here, I  
have never been this happy."

She blushed and they went to cook lunch together.

They made sushi and rice balls, like they used to. Then sat down at a low table.

"I feel like this is deja' vou." My friend said taking a bite.

"Me too." Japan said smiling. "And it's even better than the first time."

She blushed again and wondered what they would be doing on this beatiful island. Soon to be...or was to be...one of their  
daughters land.

"So, what will we be doing here?" She questioned.

"Today, I have planned snorkeling, by a beautiful waterfall." He explained.

"That sounds great." She replied.

After they finished eating, they put on their swim suits and left.

"Which waterfall?" She asked.

"The smallest. We can go to the tallest later. But, we should get used to the current first." He suggested.

"Alright." She said following him.

When they arrived at the top of the waterfall, she gasped.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Is it safe to jump from here?"

"Yes." He replied. "It's safe from all of them, as long as you stay in cannon ball form. I demonstrate." He said backing up,  
running forward, jumping, doing two flips, then landing in a cannon ball.

"YOU CAN TRY! MAYBE WITHOUT THE FLIPS!" He yelled over the roaring water.

She backed up and jumped off, she didn't do any flips but stayed in cannon ball form. Japan swam up to her.

"Good job." He complimented.

"Thanks." She said pulling on her snorkel.

They looked underwater at the fish, coral, and turtles.

When they came up both were laughing.

"They look so funny. They just swim so different." My friend said.

"That's true." Japan said.

"Are we going to snorkel at the tall waterfall as well?" She asked.

"You could try, but the current is much stronger." He explained.

She felt the current now, it wasn't making her budge.

"Why don't we go there now?" She asked. "This current is nothing."

"Are you sure?" Japan asked.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"Alright. Let's go." He said walking up the bank.

It was sunny so they weren't cold they left their snorkels on a rock, knowing the current would be to strong.

"How far away is it?" My friend asked.

"Not to far. Do you want to stop for dinner?" He asked.

"Where?" She asked confused.

"Here, I brought picnic basket." He explained laying down a blanket.

"Oh, I didn't see that." She explained sitting down next to him.

He pulled out some leftovers from lunch, and some wontons.

"Where did you get these?" She asked.

"Oh, One of my friends heard we were going, and gave them to me." He explained.

"That was nice." She said filling a bowl.

Japan nodded.

My friend smiled, his hair moved in the breeze and made my friend remember the first time she saw him. But this time, he  
wasn't a stranger.

They ate dinner while looking at the scenery.

"It is just beautiful out here." She said completely dropping the word gorgeous from her vocabulary, because of France.

Japan nodded again. "What's you're favorite part?"

"The waterfalls, the animals, the plants. Just the scenery." my friend said with a huge smile.

Japan smiled, "My favorite part is that you're here with me. on our honeymoon."

She blushed. When they finished eating they packed up and headed for the tallest waterfall.

"We're almost there." Japan said smiling as they walked hand-in-hand.

"Good." My friend said, a little nervous noticing how high they were walking.

"Remember, when you jump to stay in cannon ball form." He reminded her.

She nodded, nervous, but still smiling. She could feel her knees going week.

"Here we are, at the top of this hill, we jump." He said smiling.

"Alright." My friend said brightly. She was instantly afraid, knowing this would be taller than expected.

Right before they hit the top Japan pulled her to look right at his eyes. "Remember, you don't want to break your back like  
Russia, You MUST be cannon ball." He said more serious then she had ever seen him.

She nodded in determination. So, they continued to walk. As soon as they hit the top Japan smiled. My friend however, gave  
out. Her knees failed at the sight and she passed out. Then as she began to fell forward japan reached.

"NO!" He yelled, barely missing the chance to grasp her arm, then jumped in after her. Not knowing if he could reach her  
before she hit the water...

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to a sever pain in my head, and a bump where it hurt. I felt around to realise I was on carpet and it was dark.

'No.' I thought standing up, but then collapsing, I wasn't ready to stand. I wasn't ready to face the truth. I was still in  
France's closet.


	15. Chapter 15

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"NO!" Japan said, as they neared the water. My friend now basically face first.

Japan instantly had a flash back to the first day he saw her, With flowing brown hair, cocoa colored eyes, and the sweetest  
smile. How she sat by him by choice and loved him at first sight, like he had to her. He snapped back to reality and forced  
himself towards her. There was no way he was going to lose her.

He grabbed her wrist and tucked her into a cannon ball then wrapped himself around her. They smacked the water, Japan felt no  
pain and was relieved, but then remembered the current.

He dragged her to land and listened for her heart. Still beating. He bent each of her bones, nothing broken. He had saved  
her. He laydown where he had set her, put his head on her shoulder and cried. He wasn't sure why. He was sad he brought her  
here, yet happy she was alive.

While he was crying, she started coughing then sat up. She looked at the waterfall then Japan, her eyes went wide, she  
realised what happened.

She grabbed him and looked dead into his eyes then started crying and hugged him. He hugged her back. He could now relax.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I didn't know...I didn't mean..."

"It's not your fault." He comforted her. "I brought you here."

"I told you to." She explained, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"It's fine. I should have known better. Let's get back to the house." He said standing up and pulling her with him.

"Yeah." She said.

As they walked to house she had no idea what to say. He had completely risked his own life to take a chance at saving her,  
not even knowing if it was possible.

She grabbed his hand and smiled at him, not knowing if she should even say anything. Japan smiled back, and they walked all  
the way home hand-in-hand.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

After realising the truth, that I was stuck here, I had passed out again. A few hours later I woke up, not hearing anything.

I beat on the door, "FRANCE!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"You got what you wanted, just let me go now. Nothing matters." I said crying.

Nothing.

"WHERE ARE YOU FRANCE?" I screamed.

Great more time in this closet, he must've gone somewhere. I sat down in the corner deciding to ignore everything France said  
and did. I heard the door open and close. I ignored it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my tears. I walked over  
to the door about to bang, but then I heard a voice.

'Wait...That's not France.' I thought. I heard Germany singing Einsamkeit. 'It must be in my head.' I thought.

But the voice got louder and foot steps got closer. "Germany?" I asked quietly.

"You're avake?!" Germany said knocking on the closet.

I burst into tears. "YES! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Back avay from the door. I couldn't knock it down vhile you were passed out. I didn't vant it to hit you." He ordered.

I did as was told and I heard a smack then the door fell in front of me. I looked up to see Germany in the door frame, and  
ran to him, grabbing him in a hug, then kissing him. I started crying, i was so relieved and happy.

"How did you know he had a gun?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I'm the one who gave them to you. I knew he had it, and didn't take the chance." He said wrapping me into another hug.

I realised how exhausted I was, France had basically starved me for two days in the closet. I felt my knees go week, and the  
room began to go black.

"Are you alright?!" Germany asked worried.

I looked at him tiredly. "I have no energy, I was in closet for two days."

Germany's face went red with anger he scooped me up and began sprinting to Sealand. He pulled out his phone and called Italy.

"Italy, I need you to make pas-" I cut him off snapping his phone shut. "Vhy did you do that?!" He asked.

I smiled. "After not eating and not seeing you for two days, I want you to cook for me." I explained. My vision was getting  
darker.

"Ve don't have that much time." Germany said putting his phone up to his ear as he carried me onto Sealand.

I touched my hand to his wrist and smiled. "I'm not eating anything you don't make." I don't know what was wrong with me.

Germany looked at me like I was insane, as I passed out I heard him telling Italy to cook. I remember him looking at me, and  
I shook my head, "no."

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Once they were home, My friend ran straight to the bed room, curled up into a ball, and cried. Japan ran after her and pulled  
her into a hug.

"What's wrong now? I told you, it's fine." He assured her.

"No, it's not. I almost killed you." She said, flinching at the word 'killed.'

"I took you there, so I almost killed you." He said. "It's fine though, it's over. Remember positive." He said rubbing the  
back of her head.

He started to whisper. "Remember the snorkling, the dinner, earlier today at lunch."

Her crying slowed and then stopped.

"Japan?" She asked calmly, now.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"What were you thinking when I fell?" She questioned him.

He thought, then remembered, "I remembered the first time I saw you. With your eyes and hair, and how it was love at first  
sight." He whispered.

She blushed. "Whay would you think about that?"

"Because," He explained. "That was the moment I knew I loved you, and told myself to protect you. And it reminded me I  
couldn't lose you."

She smiled then pointed at a shooting star outside the window. Japan smiled also.

"Make a wish." She whispered.

'I wish, That Japan would love me as much as he does now forever.' She thought.

'I wish that she will always love me. Even if I make a mistake.' He thought, remembering how it was his idea to go to the  
tallest waterfall.

"What did you wish for?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Secret." She said hugging him, then fell asleep.

Japan smiled as she watched her go to sleep, then fell asleep himself.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke in Germany's bed. I sat up, but didn't have enough energy so I fell back. Germany walked in with a plate of pasta. I  
rolled my eyes as he brought it over to me.

"Here." He said. Setting the plate next to me. I looked at him tiredly. And mouthed the word, "no."

"Vhy not?" He asked.

"I was in France's not knowing where you were, I love you not Italy. I love your cooking more also. I'm not eating something  
that wasn't made by you." I whispered as I turned away from the pasta.

"Fine." He said walking to the kitchen to make wurst.

Of course I was starving, but I just couldn't eat that. It took me all my strength to stay awake, but he came in about 1/2  
an hour later, he came back with wurst.

"Here, now vill you eat." He asked.

I smiled and ate, Germany looked relieved. So, I smiled and finished the plate.

He took away the dish. I knew it would take a while to regain my energy, but I could wait.

Right as I began to fall asleep, Germany got in bed also. He hugged me and right before I fell asleep, I jolted awake and  
sat up, only forcing myself to fall backwards again.

"Vhat is it?!" Germany asked alarmed.

"The Children! Where's Rosie?!" I said loudly.


	16. Chapter 16

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

The next day they got up and began hiking. Japan decided to take dirt trail and not the mountain trail. He didn't want her  
to pass out again. He showed her all the animals and wild flowers, which he knew appealed to her.

"It's beautiful here." She exclaimed, once they reached a small hill.

"Not as..." He said taking her hand then kissing her on the cheek. "You."

She smiled then they set up for a lunch picnic.

They sat down and ate.

"Ummmm..." She started.

"What?" Japan asked.

"Thank you, for not taking the mountain trail." She finished.

"It's fine, the scenery is great here also. Both are wonderful." He explained.

She smiled and continued eating.

"Japan?" She asked. "What is your favorite thing here, besides me being here?"

"The same I guess. Just the land and it's life." He said smiling.

They continued hiking, but now back home, he didn't want to take her to high up.

"What else are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Well, I thought maybe we could just spend this evening at home." He suggested.

She nodded. "Sounds good."

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"Vhat? I thought you didn't know vhere they vere." Germany asked.

"But France had one of the children. The other two, I'm not sure." I explained.

"I saw a child run out ze door. But I couldn't let France escape." He explained.

"That makes since, a country might've found her and turned her in, or are watching her. We'll just have to go searching  
tomorrow." I said rolling over.

"Alright." Germany said taking me into another hug.

"So, France is dead, right?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes." He said. "You can relax now."

In the morning we woke up to Italy singing. Germany just sat up annoyed. I stayed laying, afraid to sit up. He looked at me  
and nodded. So, I sat up, and didn't fall back.

"Just move slowly." He suggested.

I put my feet on the ground as Germany grabbed clothes. I stood up, and had balance I nodded and took one step. I began to  
fall, but Germany caught me.

"How about you have breakfast in bed." He said laying me back down.

"No." I said. "I just needed to remember what it felt like. I was sitting in that closet."

I stood up and took a step, this time keeping balance and I took another, still not falling. I smiled. I could walk, but not  
like normal.

"Just take my arm." Germany said offering it to me.

I did as was told and I walked much faster with his support.

Italy had made pasta, I ate it since Germany had already cooked something for me. After we finished eating I could walk  
slightly better, but I still would trip.

"Are you sure you want to go look today?" Germany asked.

I nodded. "It's important." I said.

"Well, just hold onto all day." He said holding his arm out to me.

I nodded and took it.

"Where should we look first?" I asked.

We weren't sure, so we ate a little more and talked it over.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Once they were home, Japan cooked dinner. She sat in the bedroom, watching the clouds.

Japan called her in so she went to the dining room. He had made the rest of the wontons, but made his own sauce this time.

She smiled. It was delicious as she had expected it to me, so she complimented him.

"Thank you." Japan said, "You're a good cook, too." He complimented back.

She smiled once more and they finished up eating. They watched a movie together as well. After those it was 8:30. She smiled  
greatly and took Japan's hand. Then led him to the bedroom and pointed out the window.

"Let's watch the sun set." She said smiling.

So, they sat on their bed watching the sun go down.

"That was nice." Japan said with a nod.

She nodded in agreement then laid down.

"By the way Japan, That night I wished you would always love me as much as you do now forever." She said smiling.

"I can promise you that'll happen." Japan said. "I wished you'll always love me, even if I make mistakes."

"And I can promise you that'll happen." She gave him a kiss. "Goodnight." She said falling asleep.

Japan smiled, then fell asleep also.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"I guess we'll just have to check everywhere if there are no leads." I said standing up quickly, then almost falling, but  
clutching Germany.

"Be careful." He said pulling me up.

I nodded. "Well, let's go." I said.

I took his arm, and right before I walked out the door I remembered my phone. I walked slowly to my phone and got it off my  
bed I had two texts.

I took Germany's arm as we walked out. The first one read, 'Where are you?' From my friend. So I texted her everything that  
happened. The next text, made me loose my grip on Germany and fall faster then he could catch me.

"Vhat happened?!" Germany questioned.

I pointed my phone at him. The text read:

'I'm still alive. ~France'


	17. Chapter 17

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up and checked her phone to find all about how i was in the closet and about how Rosie ran away. She instantly  
shook Japan awake and they knew they had to go back to Japan's.

They got on Sealand and got a call from Germany saying not to come over, that I was to low on energy for anything. So they  
knew they would be stuck at home that day.

Japan made lunch.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"There is still nothing to do, but look." Japan explained.

"Why don't we go searching?" She asked.

"Germany wants us to wait. And he is my friend." Japan noted.

"I see." She said as she finished eating. "Well then, what should we do today?"

"Whatever to pass the time." Japan said with a shrug. "Where do you want to go?"

"Stay here." She said hugging him. "Where you are, so it's perfect."

Japan smiled. "I'm glad you forgave me." He said.

"I'm glad you forgave me." She said back.

They both smiled again, so she blushed. They decided to start out their day with a movie, then just talk. So, they sat down  
on the couch and watched the movie together.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"How?!" Germany said taking the phone.

"You said he was dead." I said quietly.

"He must've been, I shot him in ze heart!" He exclaimed. "It's impossible."

I thought for a moment and had two flashbacks. The first with Prussia saving him when I shot him in the shoulder, so he more  
then likely came to the rescue again. The second was when I whispered Germay being the only one I loved. He was probably  
prepared to be shot and had protection. I slapped myself.

"Vhat did you do that?!" Germany said taking each of my hands.

I looked up at him, realising I now have put his life on the line.

He looked at me with confusion. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING RIGHT NOW?!" He demanded.

My vision went black, I still didn't have enough energy to handle these sort of things.

"My fault..." I whispered and I fell to Sealands hard metal ground.

Germany scooped me up. 'I knew she wasn't ready.' He thought. He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I should've confirmed his death."

I remained limp in his arms as he carried me home once more. He called Japan and told them not to come over. Let's face it  
I was weak. France nearly had me dead. It was his plan all along. So now, he probably has Rosie, and is healing just fine.

Germany sat by my side, stroking my blonde hair. "I vish you vouldn't pass out. It's not healthy. I can't even see your  
blue eyes."

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

After the movie they went in the hot tub and watched the clouds, but the entire time my friend was nervous for my health. It  
seemed France would sent little yet shocking blows, to reweaken me. I can't regain my strength.

"I'm worried." She said to Japan. They were now in their room looking at the stars.

"Why?" He asked.

"My friend, she's not getting stronger." She explained.

"You need to give her a couple days." He said.

"I know, but worry is just part of life." She explained.

"Yes it is. But why worry now, when your here with me and safe. Give it a few days before you get nervous." He said laying  
down.

"What about the kids?" She asked.

"We still have no option, but to wait." He said.

She hugged Japan tight. "Thank you. For always calming me down."

"No problem." He responded. Hugging her back as they fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to the smell or wurst. I looked at the floor and dreaded it. I stood up and walked using the wall for support.

'I'm a country dang it. I won't stop!' I thought fiercly.

"Bella~!" Italy called running up to me.

"No!" Germany said running after him.

Italy's hug knocked me to the ground. I swear I'm going to get massive brain damage.

I started crying. I was sick of being knocked around. I saw Germany about to knock Italy across the room.

"No." I said quietly.

They both looked at me.

"He didn't know. It's fine." I said laying on the floor. There was no way I could stand.

"I'll take you to the bed." Germany said walking up to me.

"No. Take me to the couch so I can be closer to you guys." I begged.

"Alright." He said setting me on the couch.

"Can you cook something?" I asked.

"Who?" Germany asked.

"I don't care, I'm just hungary." I said.

I heard my phone ring so I brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"I knew you would still be weak. Your almost like Sealand." France said.

"Leave me alone." I spat.

"I still love you, you know?" He asked.

"No you don't. If you do, you have the wrong idea. Nearly killing me. Forget it." I said then hung up.

I got a text.

'What about Rosie? ~France'

'Where is she?!' I texted back.

'And the others? ~France'

'Yes! Where?' I texted.

'The other two, you could say, are with some close friends. ~France'

Germany walked in just in time to see me black out and drop my phone to the ground. He dropped the plate.

"Not Again!" He said taking my head.

"Bad touch trio..." I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up to her cell phone ringing. It was Germany so she shook Japan awake.

"Here, it's Germany. I don't want to start crying again." She said handing the phone to him.

"Hello, Germany?" Japan asked.

"Listen, she just passed out, right before she did she whispered bad touch trio. That's where the kids are. Spain, France,  
and Prussia. They each have one child." Germany explained.

"Let's go get them now!" Japan said standing up.

"No! She's still weak. And we should get more countries. See how many will join you to get your children back." Germany  
explained.

"Fine. How much longer?" Japan asked.

"The day after tomorrow?" Germany suggested.

"Alright. We'll go get some friends." Japan said then hung up.

"What is it?" My friend asked.

"I know where the children are, France, Spain, and Prussia have them, but we're declaring war in two days." He explained.

"Alright. We need allies." She said.

"Yes. Come on. We'll start with china." Japan said pulling her out the door.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up with Germany standing by the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Making sure you don't move." He replied.

"Why not?! I figured it out!" I exclaimed.

"So did I. Your friend and Japan are going to find allies, to declare war on them." He explained.

I relaxed. "But they will be grown by then." I noted.

"So they should want to move out anyway." He explained, sitting next to me.

"At least let me sit up." I pleaded.

He shook his head. "No. War in two days, you need energy." He explained.

I nodded. "I never got dinner." I pointed out.

"Oh, yes. I'll get some for you." He said walking out.

I considered climbing out the window, but thought better of it and to trust his judgement. After all he's the smart one, I've  
put his life on the line.

Germany came back in with pizza Italy had made. I ate the entire thing, feeling better once I was finished. But now I had to  
let myself rest, then train tomorrow. I was going to fight France myself.

"Ummmmmm...what did you mean? When you got the text and said 'My fault' to me?" He asked.

"Oh..." I said ashamed. "When i was in the closet I told France he didn't effect me. He asked who did."

Germany nodded, "Continue." He demanded.

"Well...He said He loved me. And could be better than anyone I loved. He even called me before I passed out and said he  
still loved me. So when he demanded to know, I said..." I was embarrassed. Knowing saying his name put him on France's  
list.

Germany look worried. I couldn't tell if he wanted me to or didn't want me to say his name. "Who?" He said almost sadly.

"I said you Germany." I hid my face in the pillow. "I realised it would hurt you, but I also realised I couldn't lie about  
that. You are the only person I ever loved." I looked at Germany. His face had gone red due to blushing / embarrassment.  
"I know you're mad, but there is no way I would've ever said anyone else." I looked directly into his eyes. "You are the only  
one who has ever had an effect on me." I teared up. "You're the person who brought me here, who took me in, who I loved from  
the start. When France came up to me during the meeting, I alread knew no matter what he said couldn't change my mind." I  
began to cry. "You are the only one."

Two seconds later I found myself in Germany's arms. He was kissing me. I didn't understand. I pulled away.

"Why would you kiss me when I put you on France's list?" I asked confused.

"I don't care. I'm stronger than him anyvay. But I didn't know you felt that vay." He said kissing me again.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "You know, when I first saw you, I loved you also. But I didn't want to ruin it.  
None of the girl coutries or your friend were like you. And they still aren't. I never loved anyone until I saw you."

He went to place me back on the bed so I clutched onto his neck. I could feel myself stronger, I didn't want to lie down.

"Ummm..." Germany coughed. "You're kind of choking me."

"I'm so sorry!" I said loosening my grip, then resting my head on his chest. "That's how much I don't want to loose you."

Germany smiled. "That can probably be used as a weapon." He said then kissed me again. "But you still need to rest."

"At least lay down also." I pleaded.

He chuckled, "Alright."

So we laid down and he sang Einsamkeit until I fell asleep.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan and My friend made it to China town.

"China, we need to talk to you!" Japan called.

"Sure." China said as they went into a closed retaraunt to talk.

"Listen," Japan started. "France, Spain, and Prussia, have taken our children. We know your part of the allies, but these  
are our kids. Will you join us in two days against them?"

China nodded. "For the children."

"Thank you." My friend said as they walked out, "Now where?"

"Anywhere we can." He replied.

So they traveled to severaky countries, and all agreed to help them. Since it had nothing to do with world war and only their  
children. So on their said they had gathered: China, Russia, Canada, America, Germany (duh), 3 Baltics, and the 5 Nordics.

They went home as the sun set.

"Do you think we'll get them back?" She asked.

"Of course." Japan nodded.

Once they got home, they ate dinner and climbed in bed.

"I'm worried that they won't even remember us." She explained.

Japan shrugged. "We'll see." He said while giving her a hug as they fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to Germany sleeping beside me. I had all feeling now. I got and walked to the kitchen with no problem. I decided to  
make dinner. I cooked wurst and put it in the pasta instead of meatballs. I crossed my fingers hoping they would like it.

"Italy?" I called.

He ran up to me then stopped. "I ALMOST FORGOT, I'M SO SORRY, BELLA~!"

"It's ok, I'm better now, can you get Germany for me?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said running to our room. I made 3 bowls of the 'wurst pasta' (LOL) for the three of us.

"Vhat?" I heard Germany say.

'Oh no.' I thought.

He ran up to me. "Are you ok, are you tired, off balance, anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled then looked at the pasta. "Vhat's different?" He asked.

"It has wurst in it." I explained.

He nodded, then took a bite. I crossed my fingers.

"It's good!" He said.

I relaxed. "Thank you." I said grabbing my own bowl and giving Italy his.

We ate dinner quietly.

"Tomorrow ve vill train." Germany said.

Me and Italy nodded.

Then Italy left to his room and we went to our's.

"So, You were fine today." Germany asked as we laid down.

I smiled. "Yes. Thank you for making sure I didn't give up."

"I'm still wide awake," He shrugged "because we slept through the day."

I shrugged. "Well, I'm not weak anymore, I'm energized." I propped myself up on my elbow. "What would you like to do?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure ve'll think of something."

I rolled over closer to him. "I'm cold." I said as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I know something that could keep us warm." He said with a smile.

I looked at him then laughed.

(OBVIOUSLY I knew what he was thinking, just like all of you reading this do...am I right? So ummmmm yeah...lol...)

So, he started singing, then gave me a kiss. Which led to sex, but no I didn't get pregnant.

*WHAT FRANCE IS UP TO*

The children were now grown and had fallen in love with the bad touch trio, especially Rosie to France. As soon as the  
time was midnight, they gave them the marriage forms. Being new countries and having grown up witht them, they all excepted.  
So, now, her kids were married to the bad touch trio and were going to be in the newspaper the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

They woke up knowing today was training day, so they got up and put on training clothes. Right before they went outside Japan  
took my friend's hand and said, "We will get them back."

She smiled, then they started their run together.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"I have hope. They are ours after all." Japan said

"But now they don't belong to anyone, they are grown." She explained.

"True, but they don't have land yet." He explained.

She nodded.

After the run the went inside.

"What's for lunch?" She asked.

"Italy brought over some pasta." Japan suggested.

"Alright." She said.

She looked out the window and noticed the newspaper.

"I'll go grab the newspaper." She said walking outside.

"Ok." Japan answered.

She grabbed the newspaper and put it on the dining room table.

"Do you want help with cooking?" She asked.

"I'm only warming pasta." He said witha chuckle. "Check to see if the kids were spotted, or have land."

She nodded and picked up the paper and flipped to the police section.

"I don't see them, but apparently there are three new marriges." She said with a smile.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

She flipped through, and couldn't say anything before she passed out. Japan ran over and picked up the newspaper noticing the  
problem. As sad as he was he knew he had to be strong for her. He carried her to their bed and threw away the newspaper.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to Germany gently shaking me.

"Hey, It's training day." He said quietly.

I thought in my mind for a minute and decided to play the weak card. 'I'll just train tomorrow.' I thought.

I opened my eyes and met his. I gave mine the most far away look I could manage.

"What?" I asked in a small voice.

Germany smiled, "It's time for training. Big day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." I said making it look like it took an effort for me to sit up.

"You ok?" He asked while i wasn't facing him.

I smiled, 'It's working.' I thought. "Yeah." I said sorely.

I put my feet on my ground, and pretended to regain my balance. I heard Germany walking over to me and knew this would be the  
perfect time to fall. Once I sensed he was close enough I took a step then fell, but he catched me.

"Vhat happened?" He wondered out loud as he held me.

"I don't know, I said placing my head on his chest. "I rested all day yesterday."

I could tell he did a facepalm in his mind and thought it was his fault.

"I'm so stupid." He whispered.

I tightened my grip around his neck slightly, "Don't say that. What makes you think that?"

"You weren't resting at last night, remember?" He asked going to place me back on the bed.

I once again clutched his neck while I madly blushed.

"Are you serious?" He asked me with a smile. "Are you going to let go of my neck?"

I shook my head. "No."

"If you're weak you should sleep while me and Italy train." He explained.

I made my grip tighter and looked at his eyes with the tired look in mine.

"Fine. I'll stay, but I do need to tell Italy to take a run." He said.

"Take me with you." I said burying my face in his shoulder.

So he took me to Italy's room and he delivered his message then carried me back.

"Are you happy now?" He asked with a laugh.

I looked at him with the biggest eyes I could manage and nodded.

He kissed my forehead then we both laid back down, he sang to me, and I kept my head on his shoulder.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up at 2:00 to Japan sitting by her.

"There you are again." She said with a smile.

"Always." Japan said with a smile. "Hey, we will still get our children back."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Think postive." He answered.

"What other training do we need to work on?" She asked.

"If you just stay with me you won't need training." He assured her.

(TOTAL REFERENCE TO THE AWESOME MOVE HE DOES THAT MAKES THE DIRT AND ROCK BREAK APART AND FLY AND STUFF = 'PRUSSIA' AWESOME)

She nodded, trusting him. But, she didn't know what he could do yet.

"So, how about we eat now?" She suggested.

He nodded and got the pasta. They ate quietly.

"What do you mean 'stay with you and I won't need training?'" She asked.

"You'll see tomorrow, I'm sure." He replied.

She nodded again. Then smiled.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing them again." She said.

He smiled. "I'm glad you are thinking positive."

She shrugged, "It's healthy." She answered with a smile.

After lunch, since they no longer needed training. They realised the didn't need the cribs anymore, and even though it would  
be hard, they had to clean out the nursery.

So they cleaned it out by kept the parts of the cribs that had the children's name and flower.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I never fell asleep. I just listened to Germany sing. He often looked down at me and I would pretend to be sleeping. After a  
while I just looked up at him.

"Good morning." I said.

He just laughed and gave me a hug.

"Should we make lunch?" I asked.

"I suppose I could go get Italy then cook." He said begining to get up. I hopped up ad began to follow, but remembered my  
game, so I fell forward on purpose.

"Vhy did you get up?" He asked.

I pretended to have trouble standing. He gave me his arm for support.

"I'm just hungry now." I said with a shrug.

"Vell zen, sit on this stool, and eat here. Don't try to walk." He said. "I'm going to find Italy." He gave to a kiss on the  
cheek. Right before he walked out, I pretended to try to stand.

"Vhat are you doing now?" He asked.

"I'm scared. If France came, I would have no chance. With Kidnap or whatever else that pig does." I said.

I could tell Germany was effected when I said, 'Whatever else' and knew I had him. He walked over to me and gave me his  
jacket to wear over my night gown. He picked me up bridal style and took me with him to find Italy.

I decided to pretend to fall asleep. So, I put my head on his chest and whenever he looked at me, I would make my eyes look  
more tired. Until I had them slitted and could barely see his face. I heard Italy talking to a kitty in the distance and knew  
something was going to happen. He walked me over to a bench, I opened my eyes.

"Sit here for a minute." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Germany~! Why can't she give me a kiss on the cheek? Just as a greeting~!" He asked.

I looked at Germany who shrugged, so I gave him a kiss on each cheek. Then he just picked up his cat and bolted with Germany  
chasing after him. I rolled my eyes, then looked up at the clouds. I felt someone put their hands over my eyes from behind.

"Germany?" I asked.

Another hand covered my mouth with duct tape and put me in a bag. I looked around, all dark but then I heard it. The  
unforgettable laugh.

'Prussia.' I thought.


	20. Chapter 20

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

After they finished cleaning, they just watched a movie. There was nothing else to do.

"So, you really think we're ready?" She asked Japan.

He nodded.

"Ok." She said.

"Just stick with me remember." He asked.

She nodded.

"What about the marrige?" She asked.

"Maybe they would change their mind." He suggested.

"I guess it's possible." She said with a shrug.

Japan pulled her into a hug. "It doesn't matter, what happens is for the best." He said trying not to get her hopes up.

She nodded. "But it's always good to have hope, remember?" She asked.

He smiled and they continued to watch their movie.

"I think I'll make a late dinner, because of the late lunch." She said standing up.

"Do you want help?" Japan asked.

"Sure. It's up to you." She offered.

He decided to go and help her make rice balls. They even tried a recipe china had lended him for chinese donuts.

They ate their late dinner, and got into bed, knowing what tomorrow was to be. Yet not knowing what their kids will think.

"What if they are against us?" She whispered.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Japan said while smoothing her hair. Then singing her to sleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"PRUSSIA!" I yelled. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Kesesseesesesseesse!" He laughed on.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME PRUSSIA! I'M MARRIED TO YOUR BROTHER!" I screamed.

I looked for any type of hole. More like felt around, it was pitch black in there. I felt him start going up to ramp onto  
Sealand. I clutched onto Germany's jacket, knowing it would give me comfort. At the top of the ramp, Prussia hit the bag on  
the side of Sealand knocking my head forward.

I remember hearing echos everywhere, and a throbbing pain in my head. I lifted my hand up to my head. I could feel and smell  
the blood.

"Idiot." I growled.

I remember knocking agaist his leg an uncountable amount of times. Each time making my hearing and I swear it was making my  
vision worse.I remember the top of the bag opening and Spain lifting me out of the bag, then France rubbing my head with a  
damp cloth.

The very last thing I remember was Germany's Jacket being taken off my arms, then being forced into a chair as France walked  
up to me.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend had set her phone alarm for 5:00 in the morning. 3 hours before Japan. She wanted time to think. No, she NEEDED  
time to think.

She was nervous, worried, she didn't want to fight he kids. She loved them even if they didn't know who she was. She went  
outside and dipped her feet in the hottub to relax.

She sat there wondering what they would look like then Japan comes from behind.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked.

"Since 5:30. Why?" She asked.

"Oh, It 9:00 now. You should get out of there." He said leading her back to their bedroom. "Why were you up so early?"

"I needed time to think." She explained.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked bringing her a towel to dry her feet.

"I just wondered what they looked like, then you came out there." She explained.

"Wow. You must've been in great wonder." He observed.

She shrugged. "Maybe," She said. "When are we supposed to meet Germany?"

Right before he could reply Japan's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Please tell me she is vith you. She is veak right now, and I left her on a bench to get Italy. She vasn't there or at home."  
Germany said almost in tears.

"I'm so sorry. She not here right now. I haven't seen her at all today." Japan explained.

"Ve need to post pone until ve find her. If they have her, ve can't start anything." Germany explained.

"I understand. Good bye." Japan said hanging up.

"What happened?!" My friend questioned.

"Your friend. She's gone again." He explained.

"WHAT, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" She yelled.

"They need to post pone so nothing happens to her.

She nodded, not knowing what to say.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to find my legs tied to a chair legs. And my arms tied behind the chair. I heard each of their laughs and rolled  
my eyes. I refused to let them see my fear this time.

"She's up now." Spain said coming into sight on my left.

"Yeah, poor west! Kesesesesse!" Prussia showed himself on my right.

"This didn't have to happen, love." France said stepping insight directly in front of me.

"Don't call me 'love'." I spat.

"Keseseseses! Hard to get!" Prussia laughed.

"Very true." France said approaching me.

"Not true." I said.

"What?" Asked France.

"It's not hard to get, you just need to be the right person." I said firmly.

"Who is that?" Spain asked.

"Germany, she already told me. They're married you know." He explained as they all started closing in.

"So, what do you want with me?" I asked looking at france, the rope pulling the skin on my wrist.

"It's simple we'll give back the kids, if you go back to your human world, or you can live here with all three of us. Or we  
will keep the kids." France explained he was now in my face.

"What do you mean by 'live' here?" I said angrily.

"Kesesessesesesesese!" Prussia laughed on.

"It's so obvious." Spain said no leaning on the chair.

"You divorce Germany, Marry me, and live with us. Can we understand one person gets old." France explained.

"Never!" I yelled.

"Well what about a greeting?" Prussia said now standing in front of me. "I saw you kiss Italy."

"I told you one person gets old fast." France said.

"IT WAS A GREETING NOW A KISS, IT WASN'T EVEN ON THE LIPS! And even if it was, it's not love unless both people feel love on  
the inside." I said eyeing France remembering the day his couch was the contraption.

"Why don't you give everyone this greeting, then?" Spain asked.

"I only greet kind people. Not selfish jerks." I spat.

France brought the damp cloth back out and rubbed the dry blood of my head.

"Has Germany ever done that?" He asked.

"He never had to, he never got me hurt." I said eyeing Prussia.

"And what is this?" France said touching my night gown.

I growled at him. "What I sleep in."

All three of them looked at eachother.

"People wear things to bed?" France asked them.

They both shrugged.

"Well, you're not sleeping right now." He said touching my nose.

I bit his finger. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

"Kesessesesese! He's right though." Prussia pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. The ropes around my wrist were rubbing my skin raw.

"Where is Germany's jacket?!" I demanded.

"Somewhere safe." Spain answered.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"Who else is there to belive?" France asked.

"Here?" I asked. "No one."

"So, what is your choice?" France asked.

"None." I responded.

"How about that greeting?" Spain asked.

"I wouldn't even shake your hand." I growled.

Prussia walked behind me and I could hear rustling.

"Well then, We're just going to have to use you as a weapon." France said with a smile.

Then got beat in the back of a head by Prussia, using who knows what. Knocking me out.


	21. Chapter 21

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She called Germany, wanting to make sure she has all the details straight.

"So she just wasn't on the bench?" She asked.

"Yes." Germany answered.

"Did she have her phone on her?" She asked.

"No, she vas vearing her night gown." He explained.

"Oh, well alright, and you checked all of their houses?" She questioned.

"Yes, all three." He answered.

"Well, I'm sorry. Good bye Germany." She said then hanging up.

"It doesn't make since, Japan. She's not at their houses." She said worried.

"Positive thoughts. There is really nothing you can do until you get a lead." Japan reminded her.

"I know." She said taking a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure Germany will find her." Japan assured her.

"I want to make some food." She said walking toward the kitchen.

"Do you want assistence?" Japan offered.

"Not this time." She said sadly.

"I understand." Japan said and went to their room.

So she made rice balls by herself. She wondered and pondered where I was. As I did wonder if anyone was looking for me. But,  
no one had a lead yet.

She finished the riceballs quickly, and decided to make chinese donuts, just to have a little more alone. She just needed  
space to think. And didn't want to take out anything on Japan.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to france putting another damp towel on my head. I noticed I was lying down but when I went to stand, I noticed I  
was strapped down.

"What are you doing to my head?" I asked calmly.

"We applied make up to your body, your now all bruised." He said unstrapping myarms so I could sit up.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We are sending a video to Germany. With you begging for help in it." Spain said slyly.

"Good luck getting me to do it!" I spat.

France strapped back down my arms. "We know you will." He said.

"How do you know? You can't force me!" I yelled.

France snapped his fingers and prussia's hand covered my mouth so I bit him. He slapped me, then put his hand over my mouth  
again, I tried to ignore it.

"Because if you don't" France said looking at my eyes, so I rolled them. France grabbed the bottom of my gown and raised it 4  
inches until I bit Prussia's hand again.

"FINE!" I yelled. He put my gown back in place with a smile.

"So, if you disobey us, that'll happen or..." France came close to my face and whispered, "Use you imagination."

I bit my tounge back as they unstrapped me, and gave me a script.

I rolled my eyes. I knew if there were fera in my eyes he would come for sure. Maybe if I look tired he'll see I was forced  
into it. I put on my exhausted face only to be yelled at and threatened, so I did exactly as told, knowing some of the  
things, like seeing me weak and unable to walk with no support, will kill him on the inside.

Once my acting was done they sent the video to Germany and asked if I wanted to be washed. I refused to let them touch me and  
washed myself using the damp cloth.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

When she was done she called in Japan. They ate in silence, wondering where I was. Then Japan's phone rang.

"Hello?" Japan asked.

"I need you both here now." Germany said then hung up.

Japan took my friend's hand and led her to Sealand.

"Germany wants us there right now." He said as the got on Sealand.

"Why?" She asked.

"He didn't say, but he sounded lifeless." Japan said.

"Think positive..." She whispered.

Once they arrived Germany played the video, showing me tied, strapped down, falling, passing out, prussia slapping me,  
France slightly lifting my gown, spain leaning on the chair, and me France when he touched my nose.

At the end of the video, it gave the address of where I was because they already had a plan with me in it.

"I'm going to get her. Do you vant to go?" He asked Japan and my friend.

"I do." They both said at the same time. Germany smiled and they headed out.

Germany gave my friend a pistol, and Japan had his sword. Of course, Germany still had his gun as well. They got on Sealand  
and headed toward my direction.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Prussia and Spain walked up to me as i finished washing.

"Germany should be on his way. You have one more thing to do though when he gets here." Spain said.

I eyed them. "What?" I said.

"Kesesesesesesse! I'm going to pretend to hit you with this," He said holding up a sheet of metal. "Then you are going to  
fall to the ground, and pretend you don't know who he is. And if he brings friends you don't know them. You'll only know me,  
Spain, and France! Kesesesesseseses!" He laughed.

"NO WAY!" I Screamed.

France then ran up to me out of no where, knocking me to the floor, banging my head against the concrete, making my gown go  
up about 5 inches with him landing on top of me.

"You will." He said.

I could barely hear him, the pounding in my head was almost to much.

"Fine." I growled.

I would have to find a way to let him know I was actually fine, and knew who he was.

"Good girl." France said getting off and pulling me up. "We need to apply more makeup, i didn't think she would get it all  
off."

I got strapped down once more and was applied bruises and fake blood.

"Why don't you just actually beat me. Why this?" I asked knowing I would regret it.

"Because I love you to much." France said.

I rolled my eyes until I was unstrapped.

"Wait I have one more idea." France said grabbing a knife. Then slashing a ripping parts of my gown.

"Ok, I think I look believeable now." I said.

France shrugged and they unstrapped me.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

They finally got off Sealand and found the entrance. They readied their weapons and opened the door. to be greeted by spain.  
Next to spain was a screen live streaming me walking around nervous and falling over, unbalanced.

"Vhere is she?" Germany demanded.

Spain pointed to the screen. "You can only see her it you put all you weapons in this bin." He said pointing to a bucket.

"Vhy?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have asked." He said pointing to the screen.

Prussia ran out and pretended to hit me with the sheet metal so I feel to the ground.

Germany through his gun to the bucket, ashamed. As did the others.

Prussia walked off screen leaving me laying on the ground, pretending to be hurt and forgetful.

"Better go see if she's ok." Spain said opening the door to where I was.

Germany ran up to me and picked me up. "Are you alright?!" He demanded.

It killed me to say it, "Who are you?" I asked.

I felt his arms go limp. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER! I'M YOU HUS-" He continued on and on.

I heard a load of a shot gun and learned France's planned. I whipped my head around to see him pointing it at Germany and as  
soon as I saw the trigger pulled. I jumped in front.


	22. Chapter 22

No one else noticed, so no one could stop me. The first bullet hit my right leg, the second into my left arm. Knocking me  
backwards, sliding me into the wall. That stopped France from shooting...seeing me there... Bleeding to death.

"JAPAN GO HELP HER!" Germany yelled. "I need to finish France for good."

Japan ran up to me. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say, I trusted my instincts. "Yes. I know you all, but they said if I didn't pretend that I didn't  
know you...they would...just..." I buried my face in my friend's lap, crying uncontrollably.

Germany ran up about two miutes after. "Is she alright?!"

"We need to get her to the hospital now. And she knows who you are." Japan informed him.

Germany picked me up, and i pressed my face against his chest. "Your jacket..." I said pointing under the table they used to  
strap me down.

"JAPAN, GET THE JACKET!" Germany yelled as he sprinted with me. "You know who I am?" He asked.

I smiled. "Who on Earth could Forget?" I asked back.

I began to shiver, My friend brought up the jacket as we got on Sealand, and I put it on.

I looked down and stared at my leg losing blood faster than I had ever seen. Germany grabbed my chin a forced me to look at  
him.

"Don't pay attention to your leg or arm." He said.

I nodded looking at his eyes instead.

"Why did you jump?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you have jumped for me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Same reason. Remember the night, I told you about how you were the only one I loved? I couldn't lose that. Not then when  
you didn't even think I knew you." I explained.

Japan had a flashback of when he saved My friend.

Germany hugged me tighter.

"Ow." I said clutching my leg and arm. I screamed realising how much they hurt. Germany made me look at him again.

"Don't pay attention, talk to me." he said.

I nodded but was in severe pain.

"Was it all an act?" He asked.

"Not all of it. Like Prussia slapping me, and being strapped down, and tied. And these bullets. They're real." I explained.

"STOP!" He ordered me. "Stop thinking about them. What about the bruises?"

"Some were real." I told him.

I could see him flinch with each detail I gave him.

"How did the tears get on your gown?" He asked worried.

"That was an act." I said. He looked relieved.

Sealand made it to the hospital and Germany started to carry me.

"I have one last question..." He started.

"Go." I said my vision going black.

"Did France or any of them do anything?" He said seriously.

I understood. "No, They were threats."

Germany nodded as I blacked out.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"When will she be out of the hospital?" She asked Japan.

"Later on today." He replied.

"She didn't notice I was there." She said upset.

"She could've died. She's spent years with you. Only weeks with Germany." He explained. "Plus Germany wouldn't let her look  
at anythin else." He said with a chuckle.

My friend smiled. "So, it's over now?" She asked.

"We still need to get the rights for our children." Japan noted.

She nodded. "Ok."

"Let's take a break. Go to China town." Japan suggested.

She smiled. "Alright." She said.

She put on a new komono and put her hair up. Then they left and found china, canceling the war.

Germany had killed them all already. They now only needed legal rights.

They went back to the old sushi shop and ordered the same thing, then just talked about how great it will be to have their  
children back.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I remember drifting in and out of sleep. Sometimes in the hospital bed with germany next to me, in Germany's arms, or at home  
in bed.

Then I woke up with searing pain in my leg and arm. I went to uncover my leg so I could see, bit Germany was next to me and  
grabbed my hand.

"Leave it alone." He told me.

I felt so weak, I looked over and instantly felt relief. Everything was normal me and Germany at home, no doubt Italy was  
cooking dinner.

"Alright." I said, while taking my unijured arm and messing up Germany's hair, then chuckling. He laughed then hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I left you on that bench. You could barely even walk. Now you have this scratch on your head." He said taking  
a damp clothe and putting it on my forehead.

So I had a flashback, with France after I got out of the bag, and didn't know what was going on.

"It's fine." I said putting my head in his shoulder.

"If it were fine you wouldn't have two bullet wounds." He said agrily.

I wrapped my arm around his neck. "I don't want you to be angry. I want you to be happy I'm back." I said with a smile.

"I am happy you're back, but with wounds..." He said shaking his head.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, "Don't pay attention to my leg or arm."

He smiled and nodded.

"PASTAAAAAAAAA~! IT'S READYYY~!" Italy yelled.

"Coming!" Germany called.

"Do you want me to bring you food?" He asked.

"I want to go out there." I said.

"Why are you so difficult?" He said with a smile.

He gave my his arm, but as soon as I put pressure on my leg I collapsed. But Germany still had me. He picked me up and  
carried me instead, then set me in a stool. So, we all ate the pasta together.

Whenever we finished, Germany carried me back to the bed where I almost instantly fell asleep.

"Germany?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"France is dead right?" I asked.

"Yes, for sure." He nodded.

I nodded back, then fell asleep an soon as I was hulled into a hug.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

While in china town they were able to find a law office that allowed then to get the custody back.

However, the children already had to settle in their land and couldn't visit until the next day.

"I can't stop imagining what they'll look like." My friend said.

"You're excited, as am I. But we have to wait a day." Japan explained.

"I know. I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow will come sooner that way." She said with a smile.

So eventually, they both fell asleep.

*WHAT ROSIE IS UP TO*

"It's ok Rosie." Daisy said.

"OH PLEASE ME AND FRANCE WERE MARRIED!" Rosie cried.

"But that means there is someone stronger." Lili pointed out.

Rosie stopped crying. "Then I need to find the person who killed him, and Marry him. He'll be basically Impossibly to defeat  
in battles." She noticed.

"Do you know who killed him?" Lili asked.

"Germany." Daisy answered.

"Then I will find and marry Germany." Rosie said with a smile.

"What if he is already married?" Asked Lili.

"Hmmm..." Rosie laughed. "If France taught me anything it's how to get people to love you, so if he is married...that girl  
is going down."


	23. Chapter 23

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up, knowing today, she would get to see her children. She gently woke up Japan and asked if they could invite me and  
Germany.

He nodded so she called Germany. We were still asleep and it only woke up Germany.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey would you and my friend like to come see our kids?" She asked.

Germany gently woke me up and asked if I would like to go, of course I did.

So he told them yes.

Her and Japan got ready and we were all meeting up on the Island. Japan and My friend were the first people there.

They sat down by a pond and skipped rocks while they waited.

*WHAT ROSIE IS UP TO*

"So you say Germany is a friend of Dad's?" She asked.

"Yes and the wife is a friend of Mom's." Daisy replied.

"I don't care about that. Just Germany. Wait...They are both going to be there?" She asked.

"Yep." Lilly replied.

"Well, that's just great." Rosie replied. "How do I look?" She asked her sisters.

"There is no way the wife will look cuter." Lilly replied.

"Good." Rosie said giving it her approval.

"Let's go." Daisy said walking out the door.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Germany helped me get ready to go and tried to support my walking. But there was no way I could apply any weight.

"Maybe I should just stay here." I said with tears in my eyes.

"No. I know how much this means to you." Germany said picking me up bridal style. "I'll carry you all day."

"You shouldn't have to." I said.

"I know, but I want to." Germany said.

We showed up before the girls so we were the second ones there.

*WHAT WERE ARE ALL UP TO ON THE ISLAND*

Germany sat down by the river with me in his lap and messed with my hair while I fell asleep.

Japan and My friend were talking about just how excited they were. Then the girls arrived.

"They are exactly how I imagined them." My friend whispered.

Japan and my friend walked up to the girls.

"Hello." Japan started. "We are your mother and father."

"Hello!" Each of the girls greeted them with a smile, then japan motioned to Germany.

"That is my friend Germany and his wife." He said as the girls walked over to him.

"Hello." Germany said, still sitting.

"Hey, I'm Rosie." Rosie sparked up.

"And I'm daisy and that's Lilly." Daisy finished.

Germany stood up with my half sleeping in his arms.

"You're tall." Rosie noted.

Germany shrugged. "Ja."

"Do you carry her everywhere?" Lilly asked pointing to me as I woke up. I looked up at him.

"Now I do. But it vasn't always like this." Germany explained then looked at me.

"So why do you carry her?" Rosie asked.

"She can't valk." Germany explained.

Lilly chuckled. "Why?" Daisy asked.

'This is gonna be embarrassing for her.' Rosie thought.

"I was shot two bullets at, my wife jumped in front and took them both." Germany said lifting my dress slightly to show the  
bandage.

I looked at it and yelped.

"Hey, Look at me not the gunshot." Germany said pulling my chin over again and kissing me on the cheek.

I dug my head into his shoulder.

"Woah," Rosie said. "I'm sorry."

The three girls walked back to Japan.

"Wouldn't that be great! Someone who carries me everywhere?" Rosie whispered.

"Yeah." Lilly agreed.

Germany sat back sat back down. Whenever Rosie looked over she would see me trying to catch a glimpse of my arm, with Germany  
talking me away from it. And she let Jealousy rage inside her, knowing one day, Germany would have to like her.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

The three children decided to spend thnight with their parents for one day before they leaved.

"So, do you guys remember anything?" My friend asked.

"I remember a bird chirping and hearing the word awesome a lot, but I still hear that now." Lilly laughed.

"I just remember sitting around, studying." Daisy said.

"I remember France talked to his closet for two days." Rosie shrugged.

"What?" Japan asked.

"Yeah he would have a converstion with the closet. One conversation was 'not letting them know'?" Rosie said with another  
shrug.

"Someone was in that closet. It was my friend France kidnapped her. It's happened 3 times." My friend said.

"What?! When?" Rosie asked.

"Just yesterday, Germany saved her." Japan said.

"Oh." Rosie noted. "I think I'll go to bed."

"You guys can sleep in my old bed." My friend said pointing to her room.

"Ok." They said and went to bed.

"I wonder what happened." My freind said.

"France loved your friend more than her." Japan explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I think it's time for bed." She got up and stretched. Then they both went to bed and fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Germany carried me all the way home and set me down on the bed. I didn't let go of his hand though.

"You didn't have to do that." I said smiling.

He laid down next to me. "I wanted to."

"Aren't I heavy?" I asked.

"No. Training comes in handy, ja?" He laughed.

"Yeah it does." I answered witha laugh. "Where is Italy?"

"He's at Romano's today." Germany explained.

"Can you make wurst?" I asked.

"Ja." He said standing up.

"Can I watch you?" I asked.

He laughed and carried me out to a kitchen stool.

*WHAT ROSIE IS UP TO*

Once everyone was asleep, Rosie cimbed out of the window and ran to Sealand.

"Can you take me to Germany's?" She asked.

"Of course." So they set off towards Germany.

Once she got there she thanked Sealand and walked around. Looking into my room. France had taught her how to pick locks  
so she had the window open. She closed it quietly and heard me and Germany talking in the lving room. She walked around and  
found Germany's room. She opened the closet and hid in the corner, then waited.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

"Thank you for the delicious dinner." I said smiling while I watched him wash dishes. "You know if we pull the stool around I  
can wash those."

"It's fine." Germany said with a smile as he put away the last dish.

He picked me up and carried me to the room. I put on a night gown and laid down. Germany laid down next to me and hugged me  
as always, but avoided my bullet wound. Eventually we both fell asleep.

*WHAT ROSIE IS UP TO*

Rosie came out of the closet, (I swear she's a siko a bearus lol). And just watched Germany sleep. 'If I make her afraid of  
me and I sayI'm leaving until Germany is mine. She'll have to leave him.' She thought.

So, she came up to me and put a hand over my mouth, then punched where I have the bullet wound. I bolted awake and screamed,  
but her hand let no sound come out.

"Listen," Rosie whispered. "I love Germany and we are going to be together."

I saw her pull back her fist again so I punched Germany right before she punched me, making him jolt awake just in time to  
see her punch me, she got so scared by his awakening, that she moved her hand from over my mouth and I screamed.


	24. Chapter 24

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan was up first today. He got a up and made Breakfast for him and his family, including their daughters. He even made a  
lunch for a picnic ahead of time then decided to wake up my friend.

"Hey...Good morning..." Japan said lightly shaking her.

"Good morning." She was yawning.

"I made a lunch for a picnic with the kids before they leave to their own land." Japan said with a smile.

"Well, thank you." She said giving him a kiss then got dressed.

"I'll go wake the kids." She said walking to her old bedroom. "Time to get up guys!"

Lilly and Daisy sat up.

"Where's Rosie?" My friend asked.

They looked at eachother, they knew where she had gone.

"She might've gone to settle in early in her new land." Lilly said with a shrug.

"What are we doing today?" Asked Daisy.

"We're going on a picnic." My friend said, smiling.

"Ok." Daisy and Lilly said together, then they started to get dressed.

My friend left them to get ready.

"Do you think Rosie scared the wife?" Lilly asked.

"It's possible, but I don't know. Many things could go wrong." Daisy explained.

"I think she scared her for sure!" Lilly said fixing her hair.

They walked out and ate their breakfast, and thanked their father.

They put on some sandals and they headed out for a short hike to a nice picnic spot.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I continued to scream due to the pain rushing throughout my leg. I clutched where the bullet wound was and felt Germany scoop  
me up with one arm and walked over to Rosie. I continued to cry and yelp.

Germany looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Look at me. Think about me and relax."

I tried to do as was told, but still watched as Rosie tried to climb out the window but Germany caught her by the collar.

"Vhy?!" He demanded.

Rosie stood there stuttering.

"VHY?!" He yelled.

I hid my face in his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "France loved me more than her. She loves you and wanted to get me  
out of the way. So you would love her."

He looked at her angrily.

"Do you see my wife?" He asked.

Rosie nodded.

"She took 2 Bullets to protect me. That is love. You hurt the one who saved my life. France taught you the wrong way of love.  
It's a shame. You can leave cause I can promise after what you did...I would never love you." Germany said looking into  
her eyes.

She nodded and left. I heard her crying. I continued to cry myself. Germany watched her leave then ran to the bed room with  
clutching on to him. He set me down.

"Ve need to check the wound." He said. "Close your eyes."

I covered my eyes while he checked my leg, then he left for a minute. I didn't know where he went, so I opened my eyes.  
I regretted it immidiately. I screamed. I heard Germany run to me.

"Vhat?!" He asked.

"I opened my eyes." I whined.

"Keep them closed from now on. I'm almost done." He comforted. I could tell he washed it off then replaced the bandage. Then  
he came and lay back down pulling me in close.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't awake." He apologized.

"That's not your fault." I said still feeling tears in my face.

"I'm supposed to watch for you, yet you always seem to be watching for me." He said with a small smile.

I laughed, pulling myself in closer, ignoring the slight discomfort in my arm.

"How long will my legs take to heal?" I asked.

"They should be good either tomorrow or the next night. It just depends." Germany said with a small shrug.

"I'm going to miss being carried." I said laughing.

"I'm sure that'll still happen a lot." Germany said kissing my cheek.

After a while I noticed Germany had fallen asleep but there was no way I could my leg still stung and I was scared.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Rosie ran into Daisy on the way back. Rosie was still bursting out tears.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"She was totally scared but then Germany woke up and said he'll never love me." Rosie sobbed.

"Harsh." Daisy sobbed. "Come on a picnic should help you."

'I doubt it. This isn't over though. France taught me to get what I want. If I can't have Germany, then I will kill her so  
no one will.' Rosie thought.

"Ummmmm...Rosie. Let's go." Daisy said.

"Oh yeah." Rosie said.

Once they reached their picnic spot Rosie tried to pretend she was there the entire time.

"So where were you?" Japan asked Rosie.

"Ummmm...Settling in." Rosie said.

"That's good." My friend nodded.

Rosie shrugged and tried to devise another plan. After all the things France had done she knew she had to top it. Not to  
mention Germany was already on her case.

'I need to get her before she heals. That would make them both suffer. But how do I get her if Germany is always right  
there.' Rosie thought. 'I'll just have to watch closely.'

"So, I should really get going. I have much to do." Rosie said looking at each of her sisters.

"Oh, well, we'll visit you sometime." Japan said as she walked away.

Rosie got back on Sealand and went back to Germany's. But this time she just looked through the windows.

*THAT I AM UP TO*

I woke up before Germany. I had been terrrified and couldn't sleep long. I realised I couldn't walk anywhere, so I sat there  
on the bed waiting for germany to wake up.

Eventually, he did. He scooped me up and took me to the kitchen and I directed him on the 'wurst pasta.'

We laughed and ate then just laid back down again. After all, I couldn't go anywhere.

"We need groceries." I said.

"Do you want me to get them, or do you want to come to?" Germany asked.

"I didn't get much sleep, but what do you think?" I asked.

"Maybe you should sleep." He said tucking me in and kissing my cheek. "I'll be back, soon. Be safe."

I rolled over and fell asleep.

*WHAT ROSIE IS UP TO*

As soon as Germany walked out the door she climbed in through the window. She set me on a wheeled Gurney that kept me held  
down. She smiled and hacked into Germany's laptop. Hooked up the livestream from France's basement.

Then she took me to France's basement, which just looked like 4 concrete walls. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move at  
all. Rosie smiled at me.

"This is revenge..." She whispered. "Let's just wait for Germany to get home. I'll be back."

"Wait." I said and she looked back at me. "Why revenge? What have I done?" I asked.

"Taken everyone's hearts I could've held." She said then stormed up the stairs.

I began to cry. 'Why does this happen to me?' I wondered. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of feet on stairs and knew Germany was looking at me right now. I also heard loud laughing, "You  
should've seen his face. He had no clue were to look. HAHAHAHA!"

"So, what're you gonna do?" I asked.

"Well..." She said pulling back her fist. "We can begin where we left off," then she pounded right on the wound. "By the way,  
I did hook up the audio."

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

"NO!" He yelled watching her hit my leg. And seeing me scream, defenseless. He looked at my setting not having any idea on  
where I was. "I have to find her." He Whispered. "I always get her stuck in these situations."

"I'm the one who left her here." He stood up and grabbed his laptop. Wondering what place I may be in.

Then, He grabbed 2 guns and ran outside. He knew he would have to search everywhere once more.

First he went to Japan's to ask if they had any idea where I might've been.

"Did she tell you anything?" Germany asked.

"No I'm sorry." Japan answered.

"I know who has her, just now vhere. Do you know where Rosie went?" Germany asked.

"Rosie?!" My friend asked.

"Yes." Germany said slowly opening his laptop, to me still being punched and screaming. Then snappd it shut.

"WHAT?! SHE SAID SHE LEFT TO SETTLE IN!" My friend yelled.

"Vhere is her land?" Germany asked urgently.

"She took over France." Japan said.

Germany nodded then left, Japan on his heels.

"I vant to do this alone." Germany said.

"She's my daughter." Japan answered.

"It's my wife." Germany shot back.

"I won't fight. I'll wait outside." Japan offered.

"Fine, let's go." Germany nodded.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

She punched me again. I felt as if the wound would never heal anymore. The pain already felt like I was dying. She left and  
brought in another guyney. I could barely tilt my head enough to see it aligned with knives and guns.


	25. Chapter 25

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I flinched away at the sight of the guns.

"You're pick." Rosie said knowing I didn't have enough energy to say anything.

I turned away and heard the sound of metal, as scared as I was I was slightly releived by the fact she didn't choose one of  
the guns.

She walked up to me and put the knife right in front of my eyes. I was stainless steel and sharpened to the point.

"So, what should I do with this?" She asked lightly touching my nose with the knife, taking off the first layer of skin. "Why  
not...engrave?" She said with a shrug.

My eyes went wide. I regained as much energy as I could manage. "Engrave...What?" I said slowly.

She smirked. "You'll know when you see a mirror again. If you see a mirror again." She added.

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

He got onto Sealand and opened his laptop, then gasped whe he saw the assortment of knives and guns. He got Japan to look  
also.

"I can't believe that's my daughter." He said.

"Our daughter." My friend said climbing on at the last second.

Germany watched as Rosie tilted my head to the left at put the knife to the top right of my neck.

"This is for france." She growled as she began to mark the top-right of my neck.

I yelped, but still couldn't move do to the restraints. So I sat there, not knowing what she was marking on my neck.

Germany growled. He couldn't make out what she was writing eith, due to the camera being so far away, and the mark being so  
small. But he could see the blood that ran down my neck.

He looked over, they were halfway to France.

"Calm down Germany. You need a stable mind to find out where she is." Japan noted.

Germany took a deep breath, as Rosie turn my head the other way.

"This is for me." She said cutting the top-left side of my neck.

"Can you tell vhat she is marking?" Germany asked angrily.

"No." They both said.

Eventually they made it to France and split up to search for me.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

The pain continued to sting my neck. "What did you mark?!" I demanded.

She slapped me, "SHUT UP!" She ordered.

I did as was told, I wanted to avoid the guns. She left for a second came back with a smaller knife.

"This knife is the detailed knife. Would you like a flower on your arm, or a heart on your face?" She asked slyly.

"None." I said.

"Or we could use one of these." She said as she pulled out a shot gun.

I flinched. "I don't care." I answered.

She smiled and began to mark on my arm right above the gunshot wound.

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

They all met back at France's house. I was underground, so they couldn't hear me.

"Did you check everywhere?" Japan asked.

My friend and Germany nodded.

"Let's look one more time." My friend offered.

They nodded and began to search the house once more.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL DOING AT FRANCE'S*

I heard footsteps above me, knowing it was the unmistakable sound of Germany's boots. I smiled.

"What?" Rosie asked, she didn't know Germany well enough to know his boots.

This time I knew I had to keep him safe, and not mention him.

"Someone's here." I said with a smile.

She dug the knife into my arm making me scream and not smile.

"Wait...You guys?" Japan asked.

"Vhat?" Germany answered.

"Did you hear that?" Japan said, dropping his ear to the floor. "I heard something from underground."

"I don't think it was anything." My friend said walking up to him.

"Listen." Japan said.

They all went silent and listened for the slightest noise.

She finally lifted to knife from my arm and smiled. "Awesome." She said with a smile.

I was relieved, but the ppain continued to seer.

"Well, it's finally that time." She said picking up the shotgun. "I just needed to make my mark first."

My eyes went wide with fear, and I began to wonder, 'Will Germany make it in time?'

"I don't hear anything." Germany said.

"Try putting your ear to the floor." Japan suggested.

Germany did as was told.

I watched as Rosie loaded the gun. Knowing this probably was it.

"Check." Rosie said pointing the gun at the floor and shooting. "It's loaded." She said with a smile.

All three Germany, Japan, and My friend jumped up.

"GUNSHOT." Germany said begining to load his.

"We need to get underground." My friend said.

"Move." Japan said taking my friend's hand. "This is why I told you, you wouldn't need training."

They both stood back as Japan did his move making the earth move. A hole in the ground exploded open. Both gurneys fell over  
and Rosie was blown into a wall. She picked up a pistol that fell. A knife was now sliding toward me and I still couldn't  
move. I shut my eyes tight.

The knife never hit me I opened my eyes to find Germany chucking the knife at a wall. I relaxed and went to hug him but  
noticed I was still restrained. Germany turned his attention to Rosie.

"So vhat's her punishment?" Germany asked.

"She's no longer a country. Just a commoner in the country of France from now on." Japan said.

Rosie burst into tears. "BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." She pointed to me. "SHE'S THE ONE WHO TOOK GERMANY AWAY!" She yelled.

"She knew him, before I met your father." My friend pointed out, afterall, Germany took me to the meeting in the begining and  
America had taken her.

Rosie walked up to Germany and looked into his eyes. Germany just gave her a deathstare.

"Vhat did you mark on her?" He said pointing to me.

She smirked and handing him a damp wash cloth. He put it on my arm first and began to wipe off the dry blood, as carefully as  
he could manage.

I flinched, I was still strapped in, now I could see why. I probably wouldn't have let anyone help me. He touched my chin, I  
knew what he was going to do so I just looked at his eyes and not my arm. I saw his teeth clench in anger once the dried  
blood was off my arm and head.

He stood up, grabbed a knife and walked over to her. He grabbed Rosie's arm and drew germany then put a deep "X" on top.

"Remember that." He said pushing her out of the house. He ran up to me and unstapped me from the gurney and picking me up. My  
bullet wound was worse then ever and we both knew it wouldn't get better for days.

He kept glancing at my neck and arm. "For get about my arm." I said. Smiling as I remembered going on Sealand that day.

I shook his head.

"What is marked on me?" I asked.

He carried me upstairs and to a mirror. I gasped at my reflection. An "R." was on one side of my neck with an "F." on the  
other. And on my arm was an extemely detailed rose.


	26. Chapter 26

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

They went home, knowing they had banished their own child from being a country, but it was for the best.

Daisy and Lilly had already left, so Japan and My friend wathcing the sun again.

"So, how do you feel?" Japan asked taking her hand.

"Horrible." She answered.

"Why?" He asked concerned.

She gave him the 'Are you serious?' Look. "Our child can't be a country. My friend is completely beat up. And I'm actually  
terrified sitting on this hill watching the sun." She answered.

Japan picked her and and began to carry her down the hill. "Our child can't be a country because she beat her up. We just  
to face the facts." He replied.

She put her face into his arm. "I know, but it's still sad." She repied.

Japan smiled and set her down to look at him. "Think positive." He said giving her a kiss, then they walked inside and went  
to bed.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I gasped at my image, covering the "F." With my hand. Want to just rip off that part of my skin. I heard France's laugh on  
repeat in my head. My leg was numb. I couldn't move it, so of course i couldn't walk. I could see tears in Germany's eyes.

I touched his chin and he looked at me.

"If I look away for two seconds, you're not there. Then you have something like this." He said gesturing to the mirror.

I kissed him, "And everytime, you found me. It's not like I'm a different person." I explained.

He carried me to Sealand and sat down with me in his lap. "Do you feel your leg?" He questioned.

"Not a bit." I said with a frown.

He lightly touched the bandage.

"Except when you do that." I said with a yelp.

"I'm sorry." He said taking his hand back.

I smiled. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of an idea." He said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing. I need to think first." He said in thought.

I shrugged.

He carried me back into the house and laid me on the couch while he cooked. He rufused to set me all the way down the hallway  
in our room, but I didn't mind.

We ate dinner is silence, due to him still thinking. After we ate, We got in bed and I fell asleep immidiately I was way to  
exhausted.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up at 6:00, but Japan was already awake. She heard him talking on the phone.

"Why again, Germany?" Japan asked.

My friend obviously couldn't hear Germany talking - only Japan.

"Well, I guess it would be for the best." Japan said. "Will you be alright?"

'What are they talking about?' She thought clueless.

"Well, ok. Good. What if she wouldn't want to?" Japan asked into the phone.

"Alright. Goodbye." He said hanging up. He began to walk back to his bedroom.

"What's going on?" My friend asked.

Japan gasped. "Oh, you startled me. It's nothing." He answered walking toward the bed.

Her hand stopped him. "Japan?" She asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow once I learn what's happening myself." He answered.

"Fine." She said going back to bed and falling asleep again.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I woke up with Germany setting a bag on the floor.

I sat up using the strength of one arm.

"What is that bag for?" I asked.

"Ummmm...nothing." He said picking me up and taking me to the kitchen.

He gave me some cereal and I ate it knowing I needed to get my energy back. He didn't eat anything. He didn't even give me a  
kiss this morning. He was acting very different.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Vell..." He started.

"If your talking about last night, I'm fine." I said.

"Not that." He said.

"Then what is it?" I asked confused.

"I thought about last night, I even called Japan. Your alvays getting injured, and it's my fault." Germany said.

"Don't say that. If you hadn't had come I would be dead by now. At least 3 times." I exagerrated.

"I know, but I don't vant you to get hurt anymore." He said.

"So...? What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I have an idea but you won't like it." He said as he picked me up and carried me back to our room. I could tell he was on  
the edge of crying, which made me want to cry also.

"Well, we can talk about it. What is your idea?" I said with a smile trying to get him to relax, but I couldn't help, but  
wonder why he looked more sad than I had ever seen him before.

Germany took a breath and handed me the bag.

My eyes widened. "I'm not going to another country." I said loudly.

"No. I know that." He said.

"So what is this bag for?" I demanded becoming sad and angry at the same time. I'm married to him why would he want me to go  
to another country, or to my own land?

"I thik it would be best..." Germany said.

"If what?" I said crying now.

I saw a single tear fall down his face.

"If you went back to the human world."


	27. Chapter 27

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up to Japan cooking breakfast. She walked out and took some eggs and began eating.

"So what happened last night?" She asked again.

"I can't tell you until I get a call from Germany." Japan explained.

"Why not?" My freind said sadly.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know." Japan said. "Germany is asking your friend to go back to the human world."

"WHAT?! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND" My friend said.

"But I don't have her answer yet." Japan explained. "I'm supposed to ask you also."

"What? No, I'm never leaving. Not you. And there is no way I can let my friend leave." She said runing towards the door.

"It is not your decision. Just stay here and let them talk." Japan said.

My friend itched towards the door, but listened to Japan. She had learned to trust his judgement.

"I'll let you know what she said, as soon as I get the call." Japan explained.

She walked away from the door and hugged Japan. "Alright. I don't want her to go." My friend said quietly.

"To be honest, I don't want her to leave either. And I don't want you to be upset." Japan said hugging her back.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"I planned for us to go ice skating in Russia. So, you won't be to upset if..." He trailed off.

"Well, that sounds awesome. Let's go." She said getting her coat.

Japan smiled and got his coat. They got on Sealand and were welcomed by Russia.

"Hello, Welcome to my home. It's nice, da?" Russia asked.

My friend looked at how exciting it would be, even though she was shivering like crazy. "Yes." She said.

"Well, Iceskating is over there, I hope you have fun." He said as he walked away.

Japan smiled and they put on their Iceskates.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I couldn't believe he would say that. No physical could have matched the pain I felt when he did. Going back to the human  
world would make that gun shot nothing but a moskito bite.

"Never." I said quietly.

Germany picked me up.

"But you are safer there." Germany explained to me. "Spain and Prussia are still living."

"I don't care. Leaving you would hurt worse the Rosie's attempted massacre." I said.

He flinched and sat down on the bed.

"I would feel better." He said.

"Knowing that I'm safe, yet miserable. Crying everyday in depression?" I questioned him.

"I didn't think you would feel so upset." He said looking at me confused.

"We've been over this. You saved me again and again. You do everyday whenever I wake up knowing I'm not in the human world."  
I explained.

He shook his head.

"Yes, that is how i feel." I said taking his face so he looked at me. I pointed to the "F" on my neck then the "R".

"You saved me from them." I said burying my face in his shoulder.

"I sent you to them." He said.

I pointed to the bullet wound on my arm. "I loved you so much, I took two bullets. Now knowing whether or not one would hit  
me in the heart." I said.

"I'm the one who led you there though." He explained.

"But jumping was my choice." I said. "I'm not leaving. I'm safe enough here. With you."

Germany nodded. "Vhat if I don't make it in time?" He questioned.

"I know you will." I said kissing him.

We layed back down and I fell asleep as I heard Germany take out his phone.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

As they iceskated Japan's phone rang. They got off the ice and answered.

"Hello?" Japan asked.

"I asked her." Germany said.

"And...?" Japan continued.

"She's staying here." Germany said with a smile.

"That's great, thank you. Good bye." Japan hung up and they went back out on the ice.

"Your friend is staying here with all of us." Japan said.

"Thank goodness." My friend replied.

Japan smiled and they continued to Ice skate. They also decided to eat lunch in Russia.

"This food is nice." My friend said.

Japan nodded.

"When are we going home?" She asked.

Japan shrugged. "Whenever you want." He said.

"I want to go home. I'm just freezing here." She said shivering. Japan laughed and they walked to Sealand.

Once they were home, They got a blanket and watched a movie. Afterwards they just went to bed. Knowing they could relax and  
everything would be fine.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I woke up to Germany next to me, as usual.

"So, it's ok if I stay?" I asked.

"To be honest I wanted you to. It just makes me selfish though. Taking you from your home and wanting to keep you here." He  
laughed.

I laughed also. "So what should we do for dinner, we slept through lunch." I said pointing at the clock.

"I'll make wurst." He said taking me to a kitchen stool.

I watched him making wurst, knowing that if I left, No way would I get german food anyway. We ate out dinner quietly, just  
happy I wasn't leaving. We decided to go to bed, knowing the longer I slept, the more strength I could gain.

So, Germany carried me to bed, I still had no feeling in my leg, and we went to sleep.

*WHAT PRUSSIA IS UP TO*

"Kesesesessesese! Isn't it perfect?" Prussia said to Spain over the phone.

"I suppose. Explain one more time." Spain said.

"We'll kidnap Germany instead of his wife. She is useless without him, her leg is basically dead. They will both end up dying  
eventually. Kesesesessese!" Prussia laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

*WHAT PRUSSIA IS UP TO*

"Alright." Spain said with a shrug.

"Go to Germany's house. I'm going to stop by the hospital. We need to get something to keep Germany asleep while we take  
him." Prussia said then hang up.

Prussia broke into the hospital and found a syrenge labeled, "Cause Drowsiness." And took it. He ran to Germany and climbed  
through my window that Rosie had lock-picked.

Spain was already sitting on the couch waiting.

"Took you long enough." Spain whispered.

Prussia rolled his eyes and sneaked into Germany's room. He had to give him the shot fast enough so he wouldn't wake up.  
He quickly uncapped the syrenge and stuck it into his arm.

Germany's eyes opened widely and he grabbed my hand, but then they fluttered shut and his grip realeased. I rolled over still  
not fully awake.

They tied Germany's hands together then tied his feet together, lastly they carried him out.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up and yawned. She realised Japan still sleeping and smiled. She got up and made Pancakes, remembering watching  
canada make them when she had first arrived here. She was lucky enough to find some maple syrup in the back of Japan's  
pantry.

Japan walked in and she handed him a plate. He smiled, "Thank you." Then he began to eat.

"Good morning." He said as she walked over with her plate and sat next to him.

"Good morning." She replied. "Do you have anything planned for today?" She asked.

"No, do you have any ideas?" He asked.

"I would like to visit my friend. She gave me a scare yesterday, knowing she might've been leaving and all." She explained.

"She made me nervous, also." He said with a smile.

"So can I go?" She asked.

Japan nodded. "I'll go to."

They finished eating and got dressed. Japan had the idea of bringing a picnic, just because of the fact they were friends.  
So, they made sushi and packed it into a basket.

Then, they walked out towards Sealand, got on, and began to head to Germany's.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I woke up, and Germany wasn't in the room. Which was unusual. I remembered that I couldn't stand.

"Germany?" I called.

I got no responce. So, I knew something was wrong and I had to get my phone from my room. put my feet on the ground and  
remembered hopping on one leg as a little kid. I leaned against closet door, hopping along and falling face first once my arm  
slipped at the door frame.

I yelped. Not knowing how I would get up. I army crawled using one arm the rest of the way to my room. I reached up and got  
my phone off my bed. I laid on my back on the ground and texted Germany. 'Where are you?'

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

He woke up in the same place I had been tied to the chair the same way. 'Now I know how she felt.' He thought angrily. He  
heard his phone ring in the distance.

Prussia came out holding it, "Kesesessesesse!" He laughed.

Spain was right behind him. "What?" He asked.

They walked up to Germany and showed him my text. Spain laughed. Germany growled.

"What should we say?" Spain asked.

"Nothing!" Germany spat.

Prussia smiled. "How about, 'I found Rosie walking around France. We're just hanging out.'?"

"Yes." Spain nodded.

"NO!" Germany yelled angrily pulling at the ropes.

"Sent." Prussia sent with a smile. "Ksesessesesese!"

"You're my brother Prussia, why you?" Germany growled.

Prussia shrugged, "France's revenge."

"What did you do to my wife?" Germany asked.

"It's what we didn't do." Spain said.

"She's still at home, alone with her leg and conditions. She'll probably die soon." Prussia said walking away.

"You can't do that!" Germany yelled.

"I'm afraid we already did." Spain said following Prussia.

*WHAT ME AND MY FRIEND ARE UP TO*

I read the text, One tear fell to the floor. "That's impossible." I whispered.

I heard knocking on the door, "Germany?" I wondered.

I army crawled using me good arm. I was using so much energy I could elready see blackness closing in. Then I opened the door  
to find my friend and Japan.

"Oh my gosh what happened?!" My friend said crouching.

Japan gave my friend the picnic basket then picked me up and put me on the couch.

I shook myself back to conciousness. "Germany wasn't here when I woke up. And I got this text."

My friend read it and said, "That isn't Germany. You know he would never do that. Right Japan?" She asked.

Japan nodded.

"Do you have any idea on where he is?" She asked me.

"No clue." I responded.

"Well, come stay with us today, we'll think of something." She said.

Japan picked me up and carried me there. I got to stay in my friend's old room. We ate sushi for lunch then they cooked some  
wontons for dinner. Both meals were delicious, but I couldn't get my mind off Germany.

"I just want to go to sleep." I said.

Japan nodded and carried me to my bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered on the way out the door. I tired to fall asleep, but without  
Germany, I knew it would be a long night.

I heard Japan and my friend go to bed, then later I heard snoring so I knew they were asleep.

*WHAT PRUSSIA IS UP TO*

Prussia had invited Spain over to his house that night, so Lilly and Daisy were there also.

"So you guys got Germany?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Spain answered.

"Cool." Daisy nodded.

"I wish Rosie could be here," Lilly said. "but father banned her."

Daisy rolled her eyes. Then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Prussia asked.

"If you guys can get Germany, maybe we could get our father. Revenge for Rosie." Daisy suggested.

Prussia nodded I like it, just go to the hospital for the syrenge.

"Will you help us?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." Prussia said heading for the door. "Well, come on."

They ran to sealand and made it to Japan's. They climbed through the window where I was sleeping now knowing I was in there.  
When they saw me Daisy and Spain went to get Japan with the syrenge. I was still awake so I had to pretend to be asleep.

"Go geet Japan." Prussia whispered. "I'll take her back. Lilly you come with me."

'THEY CAN'T TAKE ME BACK! I CAN'T WALK!' I thought urgently. Prussia had already picked me up and we were now on Sealand.

Spain walked into Japan's room and gave him the shot. Luckily, Japan didn't wake up. Then he carried him back to where  
Germany was and tied him the same.

"Now what?" Daisy asked.

"Wait for Prussia." He replied.

Daisy nodded.

'There is no way I'm letting him take me back!' I thought.

I opened my eyes and punched Prussia, I could tell that was a wrong choice. Lilly pulled out a video camera and hit record.  
We were passing Russia at that point.

"Perfect. Keseseseseseseses!" He laughed while picking me up then chucking me into a pile of snow.


	29. Chapter 29

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

He woke up and was suprised to see Japan sleeping next to him.

"Japan!?" He said loudly.

Japan woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You vere captured, like I vas. Vhere is my wife?" Germany asked.

"She was at our house." Japan said.

Germany relaxed. "Good."

"I wouldn't say that." Prussia came out with Lilly. "Lilly got some interesting video. Look at this screen." He said pointing  
to a screen above his head.

Japan and Germany did as was told. As they watched Prussia laugh, pick me up, the chuck me into the pile of snow, being  
surrounded by it.

"She's only vearing her night gown." Germany noticed. Anger rising inside of him. "HOW LONG AGO VAS THAT?" Germany demanded.

"Last night." Spain said walking out.

"She might've froze to death." Japan noted.

"There's no way she could've stood up in that snow." Lilly said.

Germany eyed her with anger, but realised it didn't matter anymore. He did want revenge but, they had took him to kill her  
and they had won.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up and assumed Japan was cooking. She got up and looked around the house, noticing Japan and I were both gone. She  
knew she needed help, and remembered their first ally.

"China." She said out loud then walked out the door. Once she was in China town she called him over.

"Have you seen Japan today?" She asked.

"No. Why?" China asked.

"He wasn't there when I woke up. Nor was my friend." She added.

"Oh, I guess you just need to check all the countries." He said as he walked away.

She nodded and started off by going to Italy's.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I hit the snow hard, making it all fall around me. I starting shivering in my night gown, knowing I couldn't get up. I knew I  
was going to freeze.

I layed there for about 15 minutes, I couldn't feel my fingers and my skin was burning. But then I heard footsteps. Then a  
shovel digging through snow.

"Huh?" I said about to faint.

I saw light finally and Russia looking at me with a straight face. He gave me a jacket and carried me to his home.

Right before I passed out I felt the warmness of a house, and russia saying, "You are still one with mother Russia, da?"

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

Prussia and the others left the room.

Japan looked over at Germany and saw tears on his face for the first time.

"I'm so sorry." Japan said looking down.

Germany just nodded, he didn't know Russia had saved me.

"How will we get out of here?" Japan asked.

"I don't care anymore. I'll stay. I don't know about you, but I don't have a reason to leave." Germany explained.

"What about your country?" Japan asked.

Germany just shook his head. "I don't know if I want to be a country anymore."

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She went from country to country with no luck, until she finally came to Russia.

"Hello. Your friend is here." He said pointing to the couch. I had been thinking about where Prussia would take Germany, then  
I realised it must be the same place they took me.

"REALLY? THANK GOODNESS!" She ran up to me. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"Prussia threw me into the snow. Russia saved me." I said with a smile. "I know where they are keeping Germany and Japan."

"How do you know they have Japan?" She asked.

"I was awake when they took him." I explained. "Do you have your allies?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Will you carry me there Russia?" I asked.

"Da." He said handing us each a coat. My friend called her allies and told them to meet us there. Then Russia picked me up  
and we left.

*WHAT EVERYONE IS UP TO*

We arrived there last. So we opened the doors for a suprise attack and everyone went in. Some attcking Prussia others Spain.  
Some Daisy and others Lilly. Russia walked in last to make sure I didn't get injured. Japan was watching the battle so he  
didn't see me come in. Germany had his head down, so he didn't see either.

Russia walked over to Germany.

"What's wrong?" Russia asked him, waiting for him to look up and see me.

"My wife." Germany said with his head still down.

"What about her?" Russia asked.

"She froze to death on your land. There is no point in me being a counrty anymore. I'll be in depression. She was the only  
one on Earth that I loved a now she's gone." He said with tears in his eyes. Then he looked up to see me smiling with tears  
in my eyes also.

"VHAT?!" He asked. Russia cut the ropes on Germany's chair and he took me into his arms. "Thank you, Russia." He said.

"No problem." He said now cutting Japan's ropes.

"I thought you were dead." He said then kissed me.

I smiled and kissed him back. We looked around knowing Spain and Prussia were no match for the mob I had broughten with me.  
So, we went back home, and he layed my down on the bed.

"How did you even get to Japan's?" He asked.

"They knocked, so I army crawled using one arm to the door." I explained.

"Oh." He said taking out his phone and calling Japan.

"Are they all dead?" He asked.

"Prussia and Spain are." Japan answered.

"What about their wives?" Germany questioned.

"They are my children." Japan said. "We let them go."


	30. Chapter 30

"YOU VHAT?!" Germany yelled.

"They can't do anything with out their husbands it'll be fine." Japan replied.

Germany snapped his phone shut.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Japan let Daisy and Lilly go." He said angrily.

I touched his chin, so he looked at me. "They are his kids, so it does make sence."

"I know, but still." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I still don't feel my leg, is that bad?" I asked.

"I've seen it before the feeling vill come back." He explained.

I nodded and looked at the ceiling. He lifted my chin, so I could look at him. It seemed to be our thing now. I smiled.

"Yes?" I said.

He shrugged. "Nothing." He said, then kissed me.

I kissed him back. "What were you thinking, whenever you thought I was dead?" I asked.

"Vell, I thought about the things ve did, and the things ve didn't." He answered. "And the things that made me upset."

"Like what?" I asked.

He smiled. "I thought about how ve vent to the pond, the times I saved you, the moment when we had the marriage form. Things  
like that." He said.

"What made you upset?" I wondered out loud.

"How I let you take the two bullet wounds, the moment I heard france took you at the party." He stopped for a second and  
pointed at the "F" and "R" on my neck. "That. How you became weak due to France and myself." He finished.

"I remember that." I said while blushing.

"Me too. But then the gunshot wound stopped everything." He said with a shrug.

"I can't feel my leg." I pointed out.

He laughed. I rolled over to get closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm cold." I whispered.

He smiled. "I know something that could keep us warm."

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan woke up first and was making breakfast when he realised me and Germany never had a honeymoon. France kept getting in  
the way. He began to plan a party similar to how My friend's birthday was.

Soon, my friend woke up and walked to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She said as she sat next to Japan.

"Planning a honey moon for your friend, They never went anywhere." He explained.

"That's so nice." She said with a smile.

"It'll start off with a party, like the one on your birthday, then they can go to the same island we went on." Japan said  
with a smile.

"Who's going to the party?" She asked.

"All the countries." Japan concluded.

She nodded then ate some breakfast. "When are you going to tell them?" She asked.

"Once everything is set up." Japan said.

She smiled. "Let's go set up in china town now." She said.

Japan nodded. "Alright." He said taking her hand and walked to the nearest China town. They talked to china and he agreed to  
let them throw the party. So, they began to hang lights and streamers. My friend called all the countries to invite them, and  
declined Britain's offer to bring food.

Japan was going to be drumming again, so my friend just decided she would hang out with the other countries. To leave me and  
Germany alone.

Once they were done they stood back and had a 'HIGH FIVE' moment.

"So you're going to call them today?" My friend asked.

"Yes, I just want to find out which countries will be coming first." Japan noted.

"I already called and everone said they would be here." My friend said with a smile.

"Oh, then I'll call right now." Japan said taking out his phone.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I woke up, hearing Germany's phone ring. I felt slight throbbing in my leg, but rolled my eyes. I gently shook him awake.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Your phone." I pointed.

He grabbed it and put it up to his ear.

"Hello." Japan said.

"Oh, hello Japan." Germany said.

"I have a suprise for you and your wife." Japan said.

"Vhat?" Germany asked.

"I planned a party for you in china town tomorrow, then you can go to the waterfalls island for your honeymoon." Japan  
offered.

"Thank you. Vhen does it start?" Germany asked.

"The party will start at 5:00 at don't worry about dinner." Japan said then hung up.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Japan offered to throw us a party tomorrow as a start for our honeymoon." Germany explained as he smoothed back his hair.

"Oh," I said sadly. "It sucks that we can't go."

"Vhy not?" Germany asked.

I pointed to my bullet wound. "That's why."

"I don't care, I'll carry you again." Germany offered.

I smiled and nodded. Then reached up and messed up his hair again. I laughed. He smiled and we got dressed, then he carried  
me to the kitchen and we had pizza.

"Is Italy ever coming back?" I asked.

"I've been keeping him avay due to all of ze touble we've been having." He explained.

I nodded, then smiled.

"Vhat?" Germany asked with a smile.

"We should do something today." I offered.

"Like vhat?" He asked.

"I don't know. What was something you wished we could've done when you thought I was dead?" I asked.

"Ve could just stay here. Talk all day." He suggested.

I nodded. "Alright." I said.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"I'm going to practice my drumming!" Japan called heading off toward the drum tower.

My friend nodded and just sat there listening to the drums for a while. Then, she decided to get some lunch. She ate at the  
sushi place her and Japan had gone to before. Then, went back and listened some more. As the sun set Japan came down and they  
walked home.

"I have an idea." My friend said to Japan.

"Huh?" Japan said.

"At the end of the party when the sun is setting, we can release laterns." She suggested.

"I like it, I'll have china make some." Japan said with a nod, then talked to china on his phone.

"He's making one for each country that has their flag on it." Japan said with a smile.

"Awesome." She replied.

They made it home and decided to make rice balls for the party.

"What should we put in them?" Japan asked.

My friend shrugged, "Wurst?"

"Worth a try." He said as the made one and shared it. It tasted pretty good so they made about 50 for the party.

"I'm excited." My friend said as they walked to bed.

"Me too." Japan said. Then they both fell asleep.

*WHAT ROSIE IS UP TO*

"They are having their honeymoon?" She asked her sisters who were still countries.

"Yes. All the countries got invited." Daisy noted.

"To bad you're not a country." Lilly said.

"Oh, I'm finding a way in." Rosie said looking at the mark Germany had made on her arm.


	31. Chapter 31

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

So me and Germany stayed home talking about tomorrow's party. Before we knew it, it was already time to go to bed. I yawned.

"I think I want to go to bed." I said.

Gemany smiled, "Me too."

He picked me up and carried me to the room and set me down. He pulled me into a hug as usual and I fell asleep.

Germany woke up before me, so he made breakfast and packed our bags for the trip to the island. I woke up and saw the bags,  
then had a flashback to the night he wanted me to leave. I noticed I had some feeling in my leg and smiled.

Germany walked in, "Vhy are you smiling?" He asked as he picked me up and carried me to the couch and sat down by me.

"I have some feeling in my leg now." I said.

"Can you Valk?" He wondered.

I stood up and yelped, falling straight back onto the couch. I shook my head. "No way."

"It's alright. I'll just carry you today. I don't mind it." Germany said with a smile.

I smiled back, then he left and put the bags into the car. When he walked back in he carried me to a kitchen stool.

"Vhat do you vant for lunch?" He asked.

"Do we have any more pasta?" I asked.

He nodded and began to heat it. I looked at the time, 12:30. Then smiled.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up at the same time as Japan. They had an Alarm for 8:00. They ate a quick breakfast then went to check on the  
decorations. They were still the same, so they decided to check up on china with the lanterns.

"Hey china." My friend said.

"Hi. I have almost all the lanterns finished. Only your's and Germany's to go." He said with a smile for once.

"Thank you." Japan said as they walked out. Some countries were already there, excited for the party to start.

Japan and my friend also decided to have lunch while they were in china town. By the time they finished eating and organizing  
it was 1:00. Only 4 hours left.

More and more countries started showing up. They set up a table and placed the countries' lanterns on for later.

"THIS PARTY IS GONNA TOTALLY ROCK DUDE!" America yelled right next to Japan.

"Hey," He said pushing him. "Respect my personal space. That was to loud. But thank you."

He took my friend's hand and led her back home.

"We need to get dressed." Japan explained.

She nodded then went to her room. She looked through her shelves and found the dress she wore to her birthday. She smiled and  
put it on. It still fit.

She fixed her hair and did her make-up. Then found Japan waiting in the living room. They sat down and talked about the food  
that would be there. Once it was 4:00, they grabbed the rice balls and headed back. They had all the food organized just in  
time for Japan to hit the drums at exactly 5:00.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

We were on Sealand almost to the party. Germany had decided to wear a black suit and I wore a white dress with medium length  
sleeves so it would cover the bullet wound on my arm. Then the bottom half poofed slightly and was down to mid-calf.

As soon as Germany walked in carrying me, we were welcomed by many.

"CONGRATS DUDE!" America yelled.

I nodded a thank you towards him and Germany found a bench we could sit on.

After all the congradulations, Germany got up and bought us back food.

"Thank you." I said then ate my food.

Germany went to carry me to go see my friend. But I rejected.

"I want to try to walk one more time." I said.

"Ok." Germany said a little worried.

I stood up and had balance.

"Are you in pain?" Germany asked.

"Slightly. I want to see if I can walk though." I said taking one step then needing to get my balance back. After five steps  
I had slight balance, but the pain started to kill me.

I collapsed and Germany caught me, then scooped me up. "Not quite yet." He said carrying me to visit my friend.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL UP TO*

"Hey!" I called.

She walked up to me. "Hey, how's the leg?" She asked.

I shrugged, "A little better."

She nodded. "Well a little goes a long way."

"Thanks. For the party." I said.

"No problem." She said with a smile then walked away.

Everyone started dancing as the music picked up. I looked at them I thought, 'I wish I could dance still.'

Germany moved side to side while holding me, making my dress swish. "It can be a new dance." He said.

I smiled. Then I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I never left." I whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back.

My friend watched Germany move side to side, so I could some-what dance, and smiled. 'That's Kawai.' She thought.

She looked at the sky and noticed the sun setting she smiled and began to pass out all of the lanterns. She walked up to me  
and Germany.

"Here you go." She said handing us the lantern with Germany's flag on it.

"You can carry the lantern." He said to me.

"Follow me." She said to Germany. She led him to right in front of the drum tower. "You will release yours here. In the  
middle of everyone." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Germany said with a nod.

*WHAT ROSIE IS UP TO*

Daisy looked around the corner. "They are lighting the lanterns now, come on."

Rosie walked in quickly right behind Lilly.

"Ok you guys know what to do, right?" Rosie asked.

They nodded and walked off. Rosie listened for the announcement.

Soon the music stopped and Japan yelled from the drum tower, "OK, TIME FOT THE LANTERNS. GERMANY AND HIS WIFE WILL RELEASE  
THEIR'S FIRST! EVERYONE ELSE FOLLOW AFTER THEIR LANTERN GOES ABOVE THIS TOWER!" Then he climbed down the ladder.

Rosie bolted for it. My friend lit my lantern and right before I let it go, Rosie started to climb. Right as Rosie made it  
to the top and the lantern was just about to fly over it, Rosie grabbed it, stopping it mid-air.

No one could see her, so Japan turned the lights then hung up on, to see what the disruption was. As soon as the lights  
turned on, I gasped, so did many others.

"Rosie, get down." Japan called.

"I want to talk to Germany first." She called back. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"I'm not going up there." He whispered to me. I nodded.

"Why?" Japan called.

"Just send him up or something will happen, I already have it planned." Rosie said.

Germany was worried then, knowing the things she would do. Japan looked at him. Germany nodded. He carried me to the bench.

"Sit here I will be right back." He whispered to me. I nodded. Then walked to the tower and climbed the ladder.

"Vhat?" He said angrily.

"This is simple," She whispered. "If you listen to me nothing happens to your wife. Lilly is in that bush and Daisy is in  
that one." She pointed to the bushes by the bench.

"Fine." He said.

Rosie smiled. "If I let go of this latern, my sisters will grab your wife. So, in order to stop me from letting go of the  
lantern..." She started.

Germany growled.

"You have to kiss me in front of everyone."


	32. Chapter 32

"I would never kiss you." Germany growled.

"The lantern..." Rosie said holding it higher.

Germany looked at me.

'What are they talking about?' I wondered.

"For how long?" Germany demanded.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...10 seconds." She said slyly.

"My wife once said It's not love in a kiss unless both people feel love on the inside. I just vant to let you know, That I  
don't feel any type of love toward you." Germany said angrily.

She shrugged, "Well, I'll deal with it."

Germany looked at me then took a breath. "Fine." He said. Then he leaned in and kissed her counting the seconds in his head.

As soon as he started leaning in I stood up, remembering what my friend had said. 'A little goes a long way.' I thought,  
'Well, then I hope my leg can carry me.' I ran about 7 steps almost falling everytime.

I grabbed hold of the gate entry and ignored the pain in my leg to look at the tower. I watched them for at least 3 seconds  
as they kissed.

Germany finally pulled away from her, then looked at the bench. I wasn't there. He looked at the entry, seeing me in tears.  
I ran just as I saw him begining to climb down the ladder. Each step sending flaming pain through my leg. But that wasn't the  
reason why I was crying. I tumbled into mud, ruining my dress. I could hear Germany's voice getting closer.

I stood up and kept running, I couldn't even see where I was going anymore. I took a right and hid in a ditch. Stifling my  
crying with my dress. I heard Germany right around the corner. He looked down the alley, but didn't see me, so he continued  
running straight.

I lifted up my dress to look at the wound. The bandage must've fallen off because I saw it clearly. All red, muddy, and now  
swollen. I screamed.

I heard Germany running back in my direction. So, I covered my mouth and backed up more into the ditch.

"Vhere are you?" Germany called. "Nothing happened."

'Didn't look like it.' I thought.

"Tust me." He said.

I had a flashback to the argument we had and I said those words. But he didn't, so I knew how he felt. I uncovered my  
mouth and just cried.

I heard him sprinting in my direction, he lifted me out of the ditch, and hugged me while rubbing the back of my head.

"Stop crying, it's alright. I promise. I'll explain." He said quietly.

I shook my head. Then showed him my wound while I continued crying. I felt him flinch when he saw it. He took me to the car  
and drove us back home. He carried me inside and set me down on the bed. I covered my face with a pillow. I continued to cry  
into the pillow.

I felt a damp cloth begin to clean the wound, but it stung. Mud had seeped through the arm bandage as well. Finally, The leg  
wound was clean.

I felt Germany rip part of my dress sleeve to clean my arm wound. It stung also. Eventualla I stopped crying  
and was sobbing into the pillow. A new bandage was placed on my arm.

The dress I wore, covered in mud was replaced with a night gown within one minute. I went under the covers completely, still  
sobbing.

Germany came next to me and pulled me super close. He uncovered my face my face and took my chin. I looked at him, and  
stopped sobbing. He kissed me for about a minute then explained.

"If I hadn't of kissed her they would've take you away. I couldn't let them do that again." He explained.

I nodded. "I believe you." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault. I just needed to think I guess. I just..." I tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said.

"Thank you. For doing that, not letting them take me. And for helping my leg." I said hugging him.

"No problem." He said hugging me back then kissed me.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"JAPAN, WHERE DID SHE GO?!" She yelled.

"She ran out." He pointed to the gate.

She went to follow me but Japan grabbed her hand.

"Let Germany talk to her, let's just go home." He said leading her towards Sealand.

They went home and she went straight to bed, going to visit her friend tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up then shook Japan awake.

"Can we go visit my friend?" She asked.

"They might've left for the island already." Japan explained.

"Oh. I guess I'll go make breakfast." She said walking to the kitchen and cooking eggs.

Japan walked in. "You can always call." He offered.

"Oh yeah!" She said taking out her phone and calling my number.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to my phone ringing. I pulled it off the table.

"Hello?" I asked.

Germany woke up then.

"Oh hey. No we're leaving later. Bye." I said hanging up.

"Who vas it?" Germany asked.

"My friend." I said putting the phone down.

"What did she vant?" He asked sitting up.

"She wanted to know if we were gone yet." I explained.

"Oh...well come on. Let's go see what it looks like." He said.

I stood up and felt the most pain I ever had. I screamed and fell back onto the bed.

"Vhat?!" He asked.

"It hurts way more then normal." I whined.

"You strained it last night." He said.

He gave me a summer time dress, it's supposed to be topical on the island.

I put it on and he wore a regular shirt and jeans. "Let's go. The stuff is already inside the car."

He picked me up and carried me out to the car. Then we drove to the shore, but our stuff on Sealand, and went to the island.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"They are gone now." My friend sayed to Japan. "Is there anything you would like to do today?"

They got a knock on their door. When they opened it they found Daisy.

"Do you know what happened last night?" She asked her mom, who had not been told yet.

"No. But my friend wasn't worried about it." She said with a shrug.

Daisy looked around. "Where is your friend?" She asked.

"She went with Germany to the island. It's their honeymoon." My friend expained.

Daisy smiled, 'Perfect' She thought. "That's great! I better get back to my land. By guys!" She said shutting the door.  
Daisy pulled out her phone and called Rosie.

"Yeah?" Rosie asked.

"I know where they are right now on their honeymoon." Daisy said.

Rosie smiled. "Where?"

"The island." Daisy said.

Rosie laughed, "Great, I'll call Lilly. You get the shot." Then she hung up and called Lilly.

"So what do you want to do today?" My friend asked Japan.

"I think I'm just going to sleep. The drums are tiring." He said heading to their bedroom.

"Ok." My friend called then popped in a movie to watch.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Germany carried in all the bags. Then got me and carried me in. He set me on the bed and I looked around.

"It's beautiful. Look at the waterfalls." I said pointing out the window.

Germany smiled.

"What do you want to do today?" Germany asked.

"I can't swim today I'm know. We should just go sight-seeing." I offered.

Germany picked me up. "Alright."

*WHAT ROSIE IS UP TO*

Rosie got her sisters to meet her at Sealand, and then rode to the Island. Then walked up the hill to the house slowly, just  
in time to see Germany walk out the door carrying me.

She sent Lilly and Daisy to look through the house and make a diagram of where everything is. Rosie followed us.

*WHAT ME, GERMANY, AND ROSIE ARE UP TO*

Germany carried me up the trail and pointed out certain flowers and animals.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's gorgeous. Do you hear the waterfalls?" I asked.

He nodded. "Do you just want to watch the sky?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He set me down in the grass and he lay down next to me.

I laughed.

"Vhat?" He asked.

"That cloud looks like Japan, the landscape." I said pointing.

He laughed. "It kinda does."

So, we pointed out clouds and said what we thought they looked like.

"Ve should get home." Germany noted.

'Well that was boring to watch.' Rosie thought from behind a tree.

I nodded. As he picked me up I noticed ants all over my leg. I screamed tryed to whack them off.

"Vhat?! Oh, the ants." Germany said just brushing them off me leg. "You're scared of ants?" He asked.

I nodded. "That is another good reason on why I should carry you." He said as he started to walk back while holding me.

Rosie smiled. 'So...you're afraid of ants...' She thought.

Then she texted Lilly that Germany was coming and to come out and down the hill outside of the house. They all met there.

"Did you make the diagram?" Rosie asked.

They handed it to her andd she nodded in approval.

"Did you learn anything?" Lilly asked.

Rosie smiled. "Well, the wife is scared of ants."

Daisy laughed.

"I know hilarious. So I have an idea..." Rosie explained to them her plan.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan walked out right as the movie was finishing.

"Hey, do you want dinner?" Japan asked. "I slept through lunch, did you eat?"

"No." She laughed. "I was to busy watching the movie."

Japan laughed. "What should we make?" He asked.

"I have a crazy idea. Put wontons in riceballs." She said.

Japan shrugged. "Why not?" He said pulling out rice and wontons.

So they cooked the rice and formed it around the wonton, then they wrapped it with seaweed.

They turned out to be delicious. So they made a few more and had a big dinner.

"That was a good idea." Japan said with a nod.

"Thank you." My friend said with a giggle.

Japan yawned. "I'm sorry that I'm so tired today." He said.

"It's fine, you worked really hard yesterday. Let's just go to sleep." She said walking to their bedroom. So they both got  
in bed and fell asleep.

*WHAT ME, GERMANY, AND ROSIE ARE UP TO*

Me and Germany had just finished eating our dinner. And were getting into bed.

"Today was fun." I yawned.

Germany laughed. "It was. If your leg is better, we'll go swimming tomorrow."

"Ok." I said as he pulled me into the hug. I drifted off to sleep.

Rosie waited until she was sure Germany was asleep, then came in through the bathroom window. She looked at herself in the  
mirror. She looked like me with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but her face looked different.

She took the syrenge for drowsiness from Daisy and walked up to me. "I never said I would'nt take you now." She whispered.

She stuck it in my arm, and I was knocked out for sure. They carried me outside and placed my leg with the wound on an  
anthill. Lilly looked through my closet and found one of my night gowns. She tossed it at Rosie who put it on with a sly  
smile across her face.

Rosie looked at away fromher sisters. "I look the same from behind right?" She whispered.

"As close as you can get." Lilly whispered back.

Rosie smiled and walked over to the bed. Then got in next to Germany.


	34. Chapter 34

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan woke up early and made breakfast to make up for yesterday. My friend walked in just as he finished making pancakes.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I should've been up yesterday, but I slept all day." He said with a shrug.

My friend laughed. "It's fine." She said taking some pancakes.

Japan got some and sat by her. "What do you want to do today?"

"What happened to all the world meetings?" She asked.

"They were post poned due to all the trouble. There's one today in an hour if you want to go." Japan suggested.

"I want to go." She said with a nod then went to get dressed.

After they were both dressed and ready, they had to leave to make it in on time.

"This is going to be a crazy meeting." Japan said as they walked to the meeting.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Germany won't be there to calm things down." Japan explained.

"Why don't you?" She suggested.

"It's not hospitality." Japan said.

My friend chuckled remembering all the times she had heard him say that.

So, they made it to the meeting. She expected it to be normal, but then remembered.

'France, Spain, Germany, and Prussia won't be here.' She thought. 'I guess this is going to be a win-lose day.'

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

Sometime while they were sleeping Lilly had the idea of taking a picture, then sent it to me.

Germany woke up with Rosie facing away from him. So, he thought it was me. He hugged Rosie, so she woke up. Not knowing how  
this was going to turn out. Rosie continued to face away from him. Germany was confused so he turned her to get her to look  
at him, which exposed her neck.

He didn't see the "F" that was supposed to be there. He touched her chin then forced his arm down snapping her neck. 'I'm  
sorry Japan. But that was the last straw.' He thought.

Lilly ran into the room. "You're a monster!" She yelled taking her sister's lifeless body. Her and Daisy ran outside, then  
ran to Japan's.

"But where is my wife?!" He yelled.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up and looked around not knowing where I was. Then I noticed the ants all over me and SCREAMED.

Germany ran up to me in shock. "Rosie." He growled. He moved me away from the anthill, and brushed them off of me.

"How did I get out here?!" I said in shock. I heard my phone rang. I tried to stand but fell. Germany picked me up and took  
me to my phone.

I opened it up and checked the text at the time Germany said, "I don't know."

It took me a second to belive what I was seeing. I saw the picture with Germany hugging me like he does whenever we go to  
sleep, but then I realized...that arm didn't have a rose on it. It had Germany with an "X".

I rolled out of germany's arms smacking myself against the wooden floor. Then backed away from him on my knees.

"Vhat was that for?!" He said walking up to me.

"Don't." I said sliding my phone away from me. Germany turned around to get it, so I stood and walked fast locking myself in  
nearest closet. I slid to the ground. 'A little goes a long a way.' I thought.

I heard my phone hit the floor, then heard Germany running through the house looking for me. I was in to much shock to cry,  
but after I realized it was picture evidence and had already been done, I began to cry softly. I didn't want to talk to him.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Daisy and Lilly knocked on Japan's door holding Rosie.

My friend answered with Japa right behind her, which was good. She passed out and he caught her and set her on the couch. He  
gasped at what he saw.

"How did she die?" Japan asked feeling for her pulse.

"Germany." Daisy said.

"Why?" Japan said taking out his phone.

Lilly shrugged, even though she knew the true reason.

Japan instantly called Germany.

"What happened?!" Japan demanded.

"I don't know. I fell asleep by my wife and woke up next to Rosie." He growled.

"No." Japan said.

"I have to find my wife she ran off somevhere." Germany said then hung up.

Japan sent Lilly and Daisy home and sat by my friend. 'France messed with her mind.' He thought. 'It isn't Rosie's fault.'

Eventually my friend woke up and Japan explained what happened.

"Why would Rosie do that?" She said sitting up.

"France." Japan said with a shrug.

My friend took a minute to breath knowing she couldn't do anything about it.

"So, what do we do now?" My friend asked. "How's my friend doing?"

"I do't know what we should do, but Germany said she ran off." Japan explained.

"We have to go find her." My friend said while standing up.

Japan grabbed her hand. "This isn't our business." Japan explained.

My friend sat back down with a frown on her face.

"I'm sure Germany will find her." Japan said giving her a hug. "Did you enjoy the meeting?" He asked sarcastically.

She laughed. Everyone was shouting and no one could agree on anything, so they had just left early.

"I feel bad for italy." My friend said. She looked at the time, the meeting would be ending in 30 minutes. "I bet all the  
countries are tapping his head, even though Italy takes it as a slap."

"There's time left. Do you want to go see whats going on?" Japan said then stood up.

"Yeah." She said then they walked back to the meeting. Once they got there, they weren't suprised to see it still in chaos.

My friend walked over to Italy who was getting whacked by 5 countries.

My friend stood in front of Italy and they all gasped then stopped. They had each almost hit her.

"Ve~ Hello!" Italy said.

"Hey Italy." She said then pointed to the countries. "Leave him alone. Nothing going on here so why don't you all just go  
home?" She questioned.

Everyone looked at her, then shrugged. One by one they all left. Until it was only my friend and Japan. As the went to walk  
out my friend stopped.

"What is it?" Japan asked.

She smiled, "Go home canada." She said.

"You realized I was still here." He said with a smile.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I heard Germany move to the back rooms to look for me. I didn't know what to do. My mind was still reeling and I wasn't  
thinking straight. I had an idea.

I stood up and walked out the door, while Germany was in the back of the house and didn't notice me leave.

Once outside I looked around. My leg feeling slightly better, but still hurt to walk. I saw the tallest waterfall, and began  
to half walk / half limp to it. I heard Germany begin to search the front of the house, and knew he would be checking outside  
soon.

I heard Germany walking to the door so i ducked behind a tree. "HELLO?" Germany called.

I sunk to the grass, as I heard him begin to run in the opposite direction. I knew he would come back this way and had to  
run. I stood up and spinted toward the waterfall.

'What am i doing?' I thought to myself.

I continued to run, tumbling every now and again. As I got closer to the waterfall I realized what was going on.

'A little goes a long way.' I thought. Remembering how Germany kissed had kissed her, then had slept by her. 'I don't want to  
be here when anything else happens!' I thought angrily as i toppled into an anthill. I ignored the ant bites and brushed them  
off, I was to determined at the moment. I had no clue Rosie was dead.

I made it to the hill of the waterfall, then sat down at the top. I looked over the edge. Then looked around, not seeing  
Germany anywhere.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

'A little goes a long way.' I continued to think.

'The little kiss that led to them sleeping by eachother, a little fear exposed that got me covered in ants.' I thought. 'A  
little healing that carried me the long way here.' I felt my neck. 'Little marks that will remain forever.'

Germany was having no luck on the other side of the island, he ran back to the house, and looked aroud once more. His eyes  
scanned over the waterfalls, then he did a double take of the tallest. He saw me begining to stand up at the top.

"No." Germany whispered then began to sprint towards it.

I stood and looked down. 'A little bandage covering such a big wound.' I walked to the very edge. I heard Germany's boots  
faintly. I shook my head. 'A little love that lead to marriage...the same that could happen to him and Rosie.' I concluded.

"VAIT!" Germany yelled.

I drowned out his calls and his boots getting closer, pounding agaist the earth.

'A little jump that will take me down a long way.' I thought then looked at Germany to my right, he was about two football  
field lengths away. 'And there's no way he'll make it this time.'

I looked straight ahead of me.

Germany sprinted faster.

'A little sacrifice, to end everything.' I thought. Then leaned forward, letting gravity take me.


	35. Chapter 35

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend laughed. "Just go home."

Canada stood up and left with a nod.

"How did you know he was still here?" Japan asked as they began to walk to Sealand.

"How doesn't everyone else?" My friend asked back.

Japan shrugged, "I don't know."

"So, what about my friend?" She asked.

"I want to wait until we get a call." Japan said. "We weren't there, and don't know what happened for sure."

"That makes since." She said as they got on Sealand.

Once they got home, they made some lunch with wontons in riceballs again.

"What else would you like to do today?" Japan asked then took another rice ball.

My friend thought about it fo a minute, then smiled. "We could take Pochi for a walk."

"I like that idea." He said with a nod.

Once they finished eating, Japan found Pochi's collar and leash and they left for their walk. It was warm and sunny, but not  
to hot outside. Luckily it wasn't all humid either. They took a little bike path through the woods.

Everything was peaceful, and the sceneery was great. My friend would smell the flowers and listen to the birds as they went  
along the bike path.

Then my friend heard rustling in the bushes and stopped walking. She grabbed Japan's free hand that didn't have the leash.

"What was that?" She asked Japan.

"What?" He asked as he stopped walking also.

The bushes rustled again.

"That!" She said and pointed to the bushes.

"I don't know." He said then handed my friend the leash. He walked slowly up to the voice, when it jumped out.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I was like everything stopped. For two seconds I stopped hearing and felt like I froze in place. I had a flashback of every  
little thing me and Germany had done. Each idea only having a tenth of a second to run through my thoughts.

Right as my feet left contact of the ground, I heard Germany's boots stop. 'Even if I did still love him, now I won't have to  
make him worry so much.' I thought.

A force pushed me backwards, I knocked against the Earth and skid on it's surface. 'Impossible.' I thought.

I opened my eyes to see darkness, knowing I was going to pass out. Color came into my sight and noticed I didn't dee Germany  
anywhere. My eyes widened and I crawled over to the edge of the waterfall, I looked down just in time to see Germany hit the  
water. I saw him come above the surface and hit a rock, then get pushed onto the bank.

'That's not possible. He was to far away. I have to be seeing things.' I thought as I backed away from the edge. I thought a  
second and remembered hearing him run faster at the last second. I smiled.

'A little more effort.' I thought as I passed out.

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

He hit the water in a cannon ball, remembering what Japan had told him. The current pushed him, smashing him against a rock,  
then to the bank. He touched his calf where it was crushed on the rock then looked to the top of the waterfall, releved to  
see I wasn't about to jump again.

He caught his breath and walked back up the hill to see me passed out on the ground. He picked me up and carried me back to  
the house. The entire time there, thinking about what to say whenever I woke up.

'How do I explain something, that I don't even know vhat happened? I vas sleeping.' He thought.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"Ve~ Meow!"

"What?" My friend said then started to laugh.

Italy cat ran by her feet and into the woods, with Germany cat right on his heels.

Japan started to laugh also as they watched Japan cat walk slowly behind them, shaking his head.

They continued their walk and eventually made it back home.

"I didn't think the cats were real." My friend laughed.

"Well, their like us, the countries. What made you think I was real?" Japan asked.

"I would just wish, not knowing for sure. Then America came to my window, and I knew you were." She said with a shrug.

Japan smiled, then they made dinner. Once they finished eating they decided to watch another movie.

After the movie they just talked for a while before they went to bed.

"So, do you see the cats often?" She asked.

Japan shrugged. "Every now and then. They are usually just hanging out with eachother, not so much the actual countries."

My friend nodded. "Well I hope we get to see them again." She smiled.

"You can if you want." Japan said standing up.

"How?" She asked.

Japan put some tuna in a bowl and placed it on the porch. Japan cat jumped from the bushes and began to eat it.

Japan pet his cat. "You can pet him if you like."

My friend walked over and pet the little cat. She smiled at how the Japn cat actually did look like him.

"I don't really see the resemblance." Japan said as he stood up.

My friend laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about how you two look alike." She said then pointed out some similarities.

"I don't look like a cat." Japan said as he walked into the house.

"I know, but still." She said with a shrug.

"You know, all countries have a cat." He said as they walked to their room.

"I know." She said.

"That means yours is around here somewhere." He noted.

"Wait, I HAVE A CAT?" She asked.

Japan nodded. "I said every country does." He smiled then got in bed.

"Will I ever get to see her?" She asked.

Japan srugged. "Sometime."

Then they both fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up next to Germany. For once, I didn't want to be there. I wanted him to explain, before he did anything. I heard his  
breathing and looked over to note the fact he was still sleeping. I also noticed his hair was still wet, from him jumping off  
to push me backwards.

I got up, and fell to wooden floor loudly. "Dang it." I said below my breath. Remembering that I had strained the muscle  
again. The sound woke Germany and he ran over to my side and crouched down next to me.

"Do you vant me to try to explain?" He asked.

"What do you mean try?" I asked.

"I don't even know vhat happened. I was sleeping." He explained.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I vent to bed vith you and then woke up next to her." He said.

I shook my head. "That's why I left. I don't want to have to see that again." I put my head in my hands.

"It can't happen again." He said. "I killed her."

"What?" I said, lifting my head.

"It vill never happen. I snapped her neck, and Lilly took her avay." He said.

I wrapped my arms around Germany's neck and hugged him. I wouldn't have to worry about anything more.

"Thank you." I said.

Germany smiled. "Do you vant dinner?" He asked.

I nodded.

He got up and placed me on the bed. As he walked out of the room I noticed him limp once.

'What the-?' I thought to myself then remembered. 'He hit that rock before he made it to land.'

I heard a crash from the kitchen, and knew he fell.


	36. Chapter 36

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up before Japan and wondered where her country's cat might be. She sat outside on the porch just to see if it  
would come along.

Japan came out about 10 minutes later. "You know since we're married so are our cats. Maybe if we put out two bowls of tuna,  
They will both come on the porch." He noted.

"I like that idea." She nodded.

So they filled two bowls with tuna and placed them on the porch, about a minute later Japan cat hopped up.

Japan shrugged. "Maybe she won't show-" Japan started as her cat jumped up next to Japan cat.

"Oh my goodness she's adorable!" My friend squealed.

The cat was slightly smaller then Japan cat. She had brown fur that was slightly longer than Japan cat's fur. Her tail was  
slightly curled. The cat's eyes were almost the same color as Japan's, only a slightly lighter brown.

She walked over to the cat and pet her.

"Very Kawai." Japan noted and pet her also. "Your cat knows who you are."

My friend continued to pet her new friend. Whenever the finished the tuna they hopped back into the bushes.

So, Japan and my friend went back inside and made an omelete breakfast.

"Thank you for showing me my cat." My friend said as she finished her food.

"No problem." Japan said taking her dish then washing them both. "Do you have a plan for today?" He asked.

"Not real-" She stopped and had an idea. "Let's go find my friend's cat!" She said with a smile.

Japan laughed, took her hand and they walked to Sealand.

"Her cat she be by Germany's house. What food should we give them?" Japan asked.

My friend thought for a second then snapped her finger. "Wurst." She said.

Japan nodded. "Good idea." He said.

Eventually, they made it to Germany and found a restaraunt where they picked up some wurst, then headed to Germany's house.  
They placed two plates of wurst on the porch, then sat back and waited.

After about five minutes, my friend looked at Japan, "Maybe they won't come." She said.

Japan shrugged. "Germany cat might be after Italy cat. Just wait a few more minutes."

My friend nodded, about 7 minutes later Germany cat jumped up on the porch with my cat on his heels.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww! Kawai!" My friend said, taking a picture with her phone.

Japan laughed and went over to pet the cats.

My cat had a medium-blonde fur color, at a medium length. Mimicking the fact that I had long hair as a country. Her tail was  
slightly poofed like a fox's. One of the cat's eyes were a crystal blue, the other a light emerald green.

(Before you say anything, in real life, my eyes change color from blue to green and I couldn't choose xD lol)

Just as the cats finished their food Italy cat ran up to Germany cat knocking him over, so my cat jumped back into the grass,  
before she could get hurt. The Germany cat chased Italy cat away again.

My friend laughed once more. "The cats act like us." She pointed out.

"Well, they are a resemblance of us and our countries. Let's go home." He said taking her hand.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I looked at my leg, knowing I couldn't put weight on it, but I was going to make it to the kitchen anyway. I stood on one leg  
again, and leaned against the wall. Once I made it to the door frame, I knew I would fall if I wasn't careful.

I heard my phone ring, it scared me so I slipped up but I didn't fall. I decided to ignore it yelling at the whoever had sent  
it to me in my head.

I jumped using my one leg, now leaning against the other wall, then turned a corner. I leaned against the kitchen counter and  
saw Germany begining to stand up.

"Vhat are you doing out here?" He said regaining his balance.

"Making sure you didn't hit your head or something." I said taking a chair.

Germany limped over to the stove.

"Ok, no." I said going back to standing on one leg. "I'm going to cook and you're going to rest."

"Vhat?! You're injured vorse." He said shaking his head.

"I know. That means you will heal faster. We don't need two people injured." I said.

"That is a good point, but how are you going to cook?" He asked.

"Can you pull this chair over to the stove?" I asked.

He nodded and did so, then half-walked / half-limped back to our room.

I continued cooking where he left off, trying to use my injured arm, as less as possible. As soon as I finished I reached, my  
arm just long enough to grab the plates, then dished out the food.

I knew he would have to walk out here to get it, there was no way I even had a chance of getting down the hallway while  
holding two plates.

"Germany?" I called.

I heard him get up and head down the hallway. I gave him his plate and he brought the chair back over to the counter, so I  
could set my place down and sit by him.

We just ate quietly then I washed the dishes, sitting on the chair again. Germany dried each dish after I had washed it.  
After I finished, I looked at the hallway and shook my head.

'I should just sleep on the couch.' I thought as I stood up, leaning on the counter for support, and started to walk to the  
couch.

"Vhat are doing?" Germany said, stopping me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sleeping on the couch." I said with a shrug.

"No, I have an idea. If your right leg is injured, and my left leg is injured, we can valk at the same time." He said then  
stood up.

"What? That doesn't make since." I said shaking my head.

Germany hooked his left arm to my left. So, both of our injured legs were in the middle. We balanced them out by using his  
uninjured right leg, and my uninjured left leg.

"Oh, I guess it does make since." I said with a smile.

It was like the three legged races I had done with my friends as a kid, except we walked to our room. I sat down on the bed.

"That was like a game we play in the human world." I pointed out.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "A three legged race. That's what their called. We tie two people's legs in the middle, then balance eachother out  
usuing our other legs. Except we run cause it's a race." I explained.

"Ve should get some countries to do that at the next party. Imagine how funny that vill be." He said while getting in bed.

I laughed. "Maybe we can get Japan to hold one more. But this time, he isn't playing the drums. I mean, come on. He deserves  
to party some."

Then Germany laughed and we laid down. I remembered my phone and reached for it.

"Vhat are you doing?" He asked.

"Just getting my phone." I said as I grabbed it and flipped it open.

I realised I had one new text message. I shrugged and checked it. I gasped.

"Vhat?" Germany asked.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.


	37. Chapter 37

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend and Japan went home, leaving her in wonder about the cats.

"So, what your saying is, France cat, Prussia cat, Spain cat, and...Rosie cat died?" She asked, kinda sadly.

Japan nodded. "Yes, it also means our had three kittens." He said in an attempt to cheer her up.

My friend laughed, so Japan smiled. They went home and had some food. Feeling slightly tired from the trip.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed. Afterall, we can just do stuff tomorrow." She said with a shrug then went to bed.

"True." Japan said as he followed her, then they both fell asleep.

When they woke up, they made breakfast and sat down. Planning on what they wanted to do. After a few minutes of thought, my  
friend spoke up.

"What if we re-created our partys. Germany's and my friend's was crashed by Rosie. Ours was crashed by France. Why don't we  
make one for all of us, to make up for them?" She suggested.

"That is a good idea. We'll just pretend the other parties didn't happen." Japan said with a shrug.

My friend nodded. "I think we should make sure it's ok with my friend and Germany first. Since it's for all of us." She  
explained.

"Ok." Japan said as he went to pull out his phone.

"Wait a second. Do the cats do things after us, or right before?" She asked, thinking she made a realization.

"Oh, well usually the cats do what we do about a day before. I guess if you were always watching them, you could tell our  
futures." He said.

"And if we get hurt, so do they. Right?" She asked.

"Well, yes." He said with a nod, then added, "Why do you wonder?"

My friend smiled. "My friend's cat jumped just fine. Her leg and arm are going to be healed tomorrow!"

Japan smiled. "I guess so. Then another reason to host a party."

He took out his phone, then called mine to plan out the party.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"Vhat?!" He asked urgently.

"I HAVE MY VERY OWN CAT?!" I squealed with a huge smile.

"Vell, yes! All the countries do! Don't scare me like that." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said calming back down. "You've seen her before?" I asked.

"No." He said taking the phone to look. "She actually kinda looks likes you." He said with a nod, then handed the phone back.

"Well, they all look like their countries." I said with a shrug.

He looked at me like, 'Are you serious?'

"Well, not really yours, but he has your flag." I said.

Germany smiled and then we went to sleep.

Germany woke up before me, and left to make breakfast. I woke up to my phone ringing, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Japan. Your friend had an idea." He began to explain.

Germany began walking up to our room door with breakfast as he heard me say, "What kind of idea?" So, he listened instead of  
walking in.

"Well, since our other parties were crashed, we could have a party for all of us." He explained.

"For us?" I asked. It wasn't common people recieved more then one party for one occaision.

Germany could only hear what I was saying, and not Japan on the other line, so he began to wonder.

"Yes, because our parties just didn't come out they way they were planned." He explained. "So, would you and Germany be ok  
with it? I thought we could even suprise him." He continued.

"Yeah, I'm sure Germany won't mind." I said.

'Vhat is she talking about?' Germany thought. 'Who is she talking to?' He even began to wonder if I was cheating, due to the  
fact he had no idea what I was talking about, and had to connect-the-dots himself.

"Good, so we'll remake the parties into one, and pretend the others didn't happen." Japan said, finishing the plan.

"Sounds good, but only under one condition." I said, about to explain to him that he shouldn't play the drums, but hang out  
with my friend instead.

Just as Japan said, "Oh, I have to go. Your friend needs help cooking the riceballs," Germany walked in.

"Oh, I'll just tell you later." I said, then hung up. "Hey." I said to Germany.

"Vhat vere you talking about?" Germany asked half-angrily.

"Nothing." I said, trying to keep the suprise for Japan.

"Who vere you talking you?" He demanded.

"Nobody." I said, still trying to keep the secret. "What's going on?" I asked.

Germany just grabbed my phone to figure out I was talking to Japan.

'Why would Japan do this?' He thought.

"I'll be back, ok?" He said running out the door.

I grabbed my phone and called Japan, recieving his voice mail. Then called again, still getting voice mail. I waited about 3  
minutes then called again.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Listen, I don't know what happened. But Germany is on his way there, and he looks angry." I said quickly, trying to explain.

"What do you me-" Japan started.

Then I heard the same sound I heard in the closet when Germany freed me.

He had completely knocked their door down, in one hit.


	38. Chapter 38

*WHAT WE'RE ALL UP TO*

Japan dropped his phone and looked at the door.

"What was that?!" My friend asked, alarmed from the kitchen.

"What is it Germany?" Japan asked.

"Vhat is going on?" Germany asked.

"We were just cooking rice balls." Japan said, poitning to the kitchen.

I could hear them through the phone. I was glad it hadn't hung up. I did a facepalm when Japan said that though. 'Come on  
Japan.' I thought. 'I just told you he was angry.'

"No, vhat happened on the phone?!" Germany asked more angered.

"Nothing, why?" Japan asked, now he was trying to keep the suprise.

I did another facepalm. "Just tell him." I said, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. I thought Japan would've gotten  
the point by now.

"THEY WERE PLANNING A PARTY FOR ALL OF US, INCLUDING YOU!" My friend yelled, walking up to Germany. (Like a boss xP lol)  
"What did you think they were talking about?!"

"Vhat?" Germany asked, confused.

Everyone fell silent.

"HEY!" I yelled into the phone.

Japan picked up the phone, as My friend still stared angrily at Germany. "Honestly, what did you think was going on? You can  
not just burst into the house, and knock down the door. That is not hospitality." She went on and on scolding him.

"Hello?" Japan said into the phone.

"Ugh," I said with another face palm. "Can I just talk to Germany?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." He said handing it to Germany, then talking to my friend to calm her down.

"Yes?" Germany asked into the phone.

"Hey, listen, we were just planning a party for all of us. Can you just calm down and get back here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said setting down the phone. He nodded at Japan. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He said then went back to talking to my friend.

Germany stepped around the door, then went back to Sealand, and back to the island.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"Who does he think he is?" She asked watching Germany walk out the door. "Look at our door."

"Hey, leave my friend alone." (HETALIA QUOTE REFERENCE xD yay) Japan said. "What your saying isn't hospitality either."

"Your right." She said with a nod. "I'm going to finish cooking."

"Ok, I'm going to fis the door." He said.

So she finished up making the rice balls, while Japan put the door back on it's hinges. They sat down to eat and talked about  
the party.

"So, what all are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, we can dance, let go of the lanterns, I'll play the drums, eat food, everything that we did at the other two." He  
explained.

My friend nodded. After they finished they asked china to recreate the lanterns. He agreed and they set up the party. They  
planned on having it the next day. They made the lights and streamers like they had before. They also hung flags and called  
the countries, asking if they could bring food. Well, called all countries for food besides england. However he was invited.

They ate dinner in china town, then Japan went home. My friend had decided to stay a while a look for a dress. She wasn't in  
the mood for a komono, but something that had more of a home feeling. She decided to go to America, where her human home was.  
She looked throught the stores and tried on dresses until she had found it.

'It's perfect.' She thought.

The party wasn't formal, so she got a shorter dress. The length was right at her knee. It was layered on the bottom half.  
There were three layers, black material on the bottom layer that made it slightly poof, the other two were blue fabric. The  
top half of the dress was blue and strapless. She chose a black cover-up to go with it. She took a picture and sent it to me.

Afterwards, she put back on her regular clothes and went back to Japan. It was late, so she decided to go to sleep. Japan  
already was. So, she fell asleep while thinking about everything that could go wring at this party.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Germany walked in to the room.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just sounded like..." He started.

He stayed in the door frame. I stood up, leaning against the wall, but realised I didn't need it's support. My leg and arm  
had finally healed. I walked up to Germany.

"Sounded like what?" I asked.

"Your leg is fine?" He asked.

"It healed last night I guess, but don't change the subject. What was going through your mind when I was on the phone?" I  
asked.

"Vell, I could only hear you, not Japan, so it didn't sound like you were planning a party." He explained.

'What?' I wondered. I went over everything I had said and realised. I face palmed. "Oh...No. Let me explain." I said.

So, I explained my answers to the things Japan had told me over the phone. Germany explained to me the things he had been  
thinking on the other side of the door. It wasn't really anybody's fault, but I felt guilty.

"That will never happen. If I didn't love you enough to never cheat, I would've gone back to the human world. I explained. I  
kissed him then we made dinner. He was gone through lunch and we had talked most of the day.

"So, your leg is completely fine now?" He asked as we finished eating.

I nodded. "So is my arm." I said showing him where the wound used to be, then yanking my sleeve back down, after seeing the  
rose rosie had marked there.

"That's great." He said as I took his plate and washed the dishes.

I shrugged. I was happy, but no more being carried.

"You can dance at the party." He said.

"I like to dance, but I'm just not good at it." I explained.

"I've never seen you dance, I bet you're a great dancer." He said.

I laughed, "Can we go home now? I want to be ready for the party tomorrow. Plus I might see my cat in real life." I said.

Germany nodded, so we went back to our house. I unpacked the car and put things away. I looked around but didn't see my cat.  
So, I headed to bed with Germany following me. I fell asleep, in the usual hug, wondering what dress I would wear.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up with Japan slightly shaking her.

"Come on. We have to get to the party." He said.

My friend nodded. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It's 1:00. The party starts at 5:00. The other countires are finishing setting up for us. We need to get ready, then we'll  
walk." He explained.

"Ok." She said as she got up and went to her old room. She wanted to suprise Japan with her new dress. She put it on and  
smoothed the fabric. Then fluffed the bottom layer to make it slightly poof.

She looked at her hair, but decided she wanted to have it cut. She remember liechtenstein, and found a pair of scissors in  
her shelves. She looked in to her mirror and deicded to cut her mid-back length hair, to shoulder-length.

She snipped away until she thought it was perfect. It was now shoulder-length and slightly wavey. She smiled and brushed it,  
she was happy to see it remain wavey. Then she put on a little make-up and Heels, mainly blue, but the heel and toe-tip was  
black.

She slipped on the black cover-up and called me. Wanting to make sure I was up and just wanted a second before she went out  
to meet Japan in the living room.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up to my phone ringing and heard Germany say, "Thank you," from the living room. I stood up and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, you are up." My friend said.

I laughed. "Now i am." I explained.

"Oh, sorry. I just finished getting ready. You should to. Do you have a dress?" She asked.

"Not yet." I said as I got dressed in regular day clothes.

"Oh, we should go to America and look for a dress together...wait. I'm already in mine. Well, look at the picture I sent  
you. You should totally get your dress from America. Their awesome!" She explained.

"I think you were in America to long." I said with a laugh. "But, ok. I'll go there. Bye." I said as I hung up. Then I walked  
to the living roo to see what Germany was up to.

Germany had plates of pancakes out.

"That one country came by...Canada." He said handing me a plate.

I nodded and ate quickly. "I'm going to pick out a dress." I said standing up.

"Do you vant me to come?" He asked.

"No, I'd rather suprise you, like my friend." I said heading out the door. "Good bye!"

I brought my phone with me and called Japan.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Listen, I only want to have this party if you don't play drums. You need to hang out with my friend since it's basically her  
birthday party." I explained.

"Alright." He said then hung up.

I made it to America and searched through the dresses. I soon found one that I loved. I checked my phone and realised it  
kind of looked like hers.

Mine had many layers. It was a hot pink the had straps that were about three fingers wide, but were on your arm and not the  
shoiulder. I remembered the rose on my arm, but decided it would go with the dress, so I tried to ignore it. There was a  
ribbon wrapped around the middle of the dress by the waist and one at the top that connecting to the ribbon straps. The  
ribbons were also pink. The bottom half of the dress had many layers which made it poof even more than my friend's.

The length of the dress went to right above my knee. On the top layer there was a rose made out of glitter. I knew roses were  
not my favorite thing, but worked pretty well on me. And it matched my arm. I shrugged and bought the dress with pink flats  
to match the color of the dress.

I went back to Germany's. It was already 4:00. I saw Germany already in a suit. With Italy in the living room also wearing  
one.

"Bella~!" He exclaimed.

"Not now Italy just wait one second." I said running to my room to get dressed.

I put on the dress and poofed out the skirt. Then brushed my hair and left it down. I applied mascara, that was all I needed.  
I have long eyelashes. Then, I put on the flats and walked out the living room. Ten minutes until the party.

"WOAH, BELLA~! LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE AS PRETTY AS A ROSE! AND NOW YOU'RE BLUSHING LIKE ONE!" Italy exclaimed.

I continued to blush as Germany took my hand and eyed italy. "My rose." He said.

I laughed as Italy nodded. We walked out to Italy's car.

"Oh, is Italy driving?" I asked.

Germany nodded. "We need to go pick up your friend. Let's go." He said getting into the passenger seat, so I sat in the back.  
And now I understood Japan. Italy had no idea how to drive. But, I laughed it was like a roller coaster. Germany just crossed  
his arms and sat quietly.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She walke dout of her room, suprised to see Japan wasn't done yet. She waited and eventuallt he came out and walked into the  
living room. Both of their Jaws-dropped.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked pointing to his white suit.

"I'm not playing the drums today." He explained. "You look beautiful." He said with a slight blush, then touched the end of  
her new hairstyle.  
(OK IMAGINE JAPAN SAYING THAT, but remember he can't pronounce his L's correctly so it's beautifur. LOL Kawai ^.^ haha)

"Thank you." She said. Then they heard a knock on the door.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL UP TO*

We made it to Japan's and I knocked on the door. My friend answered.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She exclaimed. "Your dress looks great!" She said.

"So does yours." I noted. "Get Japan, let's go." I said walking back to the car.

"Let's go, Japan!" She called into the house.

Japan walked out, by the way he was dressed, I knew there was no way he was going to play the drums today. I smiled.

"Wait...Italy is driving us?" He asked.

My friend nodded and they got in the car. Japan gulped.

"Ve~!" Italy yelled as he pushed on the gas pedal as far as it would go.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't think I've ever heard that much cursing in my life. And I was for sure not expecting in from Japan. I guess he can't  
keep his cool all the time. Me and my friend were at first laughing with our hands up like it was a fun ride. But once Japan  
started, all of our jaws dropped.

"JAPAN! KEEP IT TOGETHER. REMEMBER YOUR HOSPITALITY!" My friend yelled over him.

Japan looked at her and calmed down. I continued to laugh but we arrived at the party the next second.

"That was fast." I noted.

"Vell, Italy vas the one driving." Germany pointed out.

So, we all got out and were welcomed by the other countries. I face palmed when I saw England had brought scones. I saw Japan  
about to walk to the drum tower.

"Japan?" I asked.

"Oh, right." He said then went back to walking by my friend.

I laughed then picked out food to eat. Skipping over the scones but enjoying everything else.

They turned the music louder and everyone started dancing I just sat on a bench by Japan.

"So, how's it going?" I asked him.

"Good. I liked the idea of a party. But I always play drums...What do you do?" He asked.

"I don't know I've only been to one. And I just ate and was carried around. I talked to some people though." I suggested.

He shrugged. I remembered he was more of a shut-in. I stood up having an idea. I noticed Germany standing in the corner and  
thought. 'I thought you said you danced.'

I took out my phone and texted my friend.

'Hey.' I texted.

'Hey. Is Japan ok?' She texted back she was busy on the other side of the room.

'I guess, but I have an idea to cheer him up.' I texted.

'What?' She asked.

'Go ask him, "Odori masen ka?" Trust me I've been working on my Japanese.' I texted.

'Ok.' She texted back.

I watched her as she walked up to Japan. And smiled.

"Odori masen ka?" She asked him.

Japan smiled and took her hand. Leading her in a dance. She looked at me like, 'What did I just do?'

So, I texted her, 'You said, "Would you like to dance?" in Japanese.'

She nodded at the text and they continued to dance.

'I wish I could dance like that.' I thought.

I walked over to Germany still in the corner.

"How's the party?" He asked.

"I like it." I said with a nod.

"So, you don't dance?" He asked.

"No, well, I don't know how." I explained.

"I'll show you." He said. He took my hand and put it on his shoulder, then put his hand on my waist. He took his other hand  
and took my free one as well.

"Just step left and right." He explained.

I didn't move. I didn't want to look like a fool. So I just stood there. "I don't think I can." I said looking down.

He laughed, then lifted me to put my feet on his. Like fathers do to their daughters. I felt sorta childish, but let him take  
my hand again, and moved his feet, making mine move also.

"This is silly." I whispered.

"No, you're dancing." He said.

I smiled and stepped off his feet, then mimcked his feet. 'I guess I can dance.' I thought.

So we continued to dance and I let him lead, not knowing what I was doing. Right when I thought I was getting it I heard a  
crash and every whipped their heads around to see my friend. She wat clutching her ankle with Japan knealing beside her.

"Ow!" My friend said.

"What happened?" Japan asked trying to help her up but she fell again.

"My ankle." She explained. "My heels messed me up."

Japan picked her up, "Let's go to the hospital."

"No. I'll go after the party just set me in the bench." She said.

Japan nodded and did so. Then sat by her and they talked. I saw something move in the trees behind them, but ignored it. I  
mean really, I was probably just a cat.

"Oh great." I said with a face palm.

"Vhat?" Germany asked.

"They're serving beer. This is not going to be good." I said.

He laughed, but I was right.

About an hour later some countries had gotten drunk. But mainly England. He was talking so loud the whole room could hear  
him.

"Hey Japan!" I called.

He looked at me.

"I don't think we should do the lanterns. Fire and drunkaholics don't really work out." I explained.

(Lol I like saying that made-up word...Drunk-a-holic...haha xP ok anyways...)

He nodded and went back to talking to my friend. I couldn't hear them, but she looked happy.

"What do you mean my fault?!" I heard America yell at England.

"Yeah, your fault! It was my idea to go get the girl but you messed it up! She was supposed to fall in love with me, not  
Japan, but you decided to betray the one who raised you and take his idea!" England said in his drunk voice.

I looked at England then at my friend to see her staring at england with her Jaw dropped.

"What?!" She said.

"Told you." I whispered to Germany.

He shrugged.

"I'm going to curse you darn America!" England said.

"It's not my fault she loves someone else!" America pointed out.

"Well then," England said trying to point at my friend. "I'll curse her!"

I watched as England got up and walk shakily out the gate and to Sealand.

*WHAT ENGLAND IS UP TO*

He made it home. Slightly still aware of what was going on. Turns out he wasn't completely drunk yet.

He did his summons, and I couldn't believe he actually cursed my friend.

*BACK AT THE PARTY*

The party was just ending, so me and Germany went to the bench to say good bye to them.

My friend stood up and went to give me a good bye hug but froze in her place as soon as she stood. I watched as her eyes  
closed and she fell back.


	40. Chapter 40

Japan caught her before she hit the bench.

"Hey!" I said lightly shaking her.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Japan said picking her up then leaving.

"Vhat do you think happened?" Germany asked.

"I think England happened." I said after thinking for a moment.

"Let's go get him." He said walking out the gate.

I grabbed his suit sleeve. "No," I said. "He's drunk and it won't help. We need to wait until tomorrow."

Germany nodded, then we got back in Italy's car and he drove us back. Italy went to his room and we went to ours it was late.  
I was kinda sad we didn't get to do the lanterns. I put on a night gown and got in bed. Trying to think about what to say to  
England.

*WHAT JAPAN IS UP TO*

So, Japan took her to the hospital. They said her ankle was only rolled and to put ice on it. They also noted she had Passed  
out most likely, and should be up in the morning. They wouldn't listen to Japan when he was describing what England had said  
he would do, and sent him home.

He carried my friend all the way home, and set her in her old bed. He would be to upset to sleep by her. He decided in the  
morning he would confront England. Then, he went to sleep.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

I woke up before Germany. I made two plates for breakfast using the rest of the pacakes Canada had brought over. Eventually,  
he woke up and I called Japan to see how he was doing. He was already up as well.

"Hello?" Japan asked.

"Hey, me and Germany are going to England's to fix this." I said.

"I am going." Japan said back.

"What?" I asked.

Germany took the phone. "Ve are going to England." He said.

"This is my fight." Japan pointed out.

"I won't fight. I'll just wait outside." Germany said, using the same excuse Japan had when they went to save me from Rosie.

"Alright. I'm leaving now. I'll come get you." He said then hung up.

So, I got dressed and waited outside. I saw something move in the bush. I decided it was just a cat, hoping I would get to  
see mine one day. Germany also came on the porch and we waited.

*WHAT JAPAN IS UP TO*

He looked into the room where my friend was. 'I'll be back.' He thought.

He grabbed the newspaper and got on Sealand, heading towards Germany. He read the newspaper along the way. He noted the fact  
the newspaper said Daisy and Lilly had moved out of Spain and Prussia because it was depressing. They had gone and started  
in their own land. He noticed something move in the grass, but didn't care. His mind was set on England.

*WHAT ME, GERMANY, AND JAPAN ARE UP TO*

Japan showed up about 10 minutes later, so we all got back on Sealand to take us to England. Japan went inside with me and  
Germany behind him.

"I thought you said you were waiting outside." Japan said.

"Ve vill just stand back. You saw what he did to your wife." Germany pointed out.

So, Japan walked up to England who was sitting on his couch. Me and Germany stood outside the door frame.

"How come I never got to do anything like this?" I asked. "I never got to fight or anything."

"You vere injured. And it's not this is a game." He said.

I nodded. "Sorry." I whispered.

"England." Japan said.

England stood up and turned to face Japan.

"Would you like a scone?" England asked with a smile.

"Ugh." I said loud enough so he could hear me.

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you hear?" He said, still smiling.

"You know why." Japan said.

I smiled, and remembered how America had said those words during the revolution. I noticed he remembered also, because I saw  
hurt in England's eyes.

"I don't care. You don't have a right to come into my home." England pointed out.

Japan glared at him.

"And you don't have a right to be poisoning people with your scones. So, I guess we're even!" I said with a fake smile and  
british accent.

I saw Germany slightly smile, but Japan silenced me with his hand when I took a breath to say something else. England just  
frowned at me and went back to looking at Japan.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." England said with a shrug.

"I know you can reverse it." Japan said.

"You don't eve know what it is." England said with a smirk.

"You paralyzed her. She passed out and won't wake up." Japan said.

"That is not true." England said as he took a seat and munched on a scone.

I saw Japan's face go confused. I decided I was going to fight this time.

"Then why don't you tell us England? Because obviously you know." I said.

Japan didn't silence me this time so I walked up to England. "Go ahead." I said.

"Well, if you haven't noticed. She isn't asleep. Well, unless she chooses to be." England explained.

"What?" Japan asked.

Germany walked up beside Japan, but I remained right in England's face.

"She is simply paralyzed. She can't speak, see, of move. However she can hear." England said, looking proud of himself.

"What?! She's been laying on her bed hearing everything?!" Japan demanded.

England nodded. "She's suffering in silence. All alone."


	41. Chapter 41

I saw Japan's eyes go wide. Right before he began his move that is always his last resort I grabbed his hand. I shook my head  
wanting him to remain calm. He nodded at me and I let go.

"So, make her unparalyzed." Japan said.

England pretended to think. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so." England said.

"Why not?" Japan said.

I could see he was getting infuriated.

"Well apperently you don't care as much for her as I do. I mean, where is she right now?" England said smirking at Japan.

"In her room. On her bed." Japan answered.

"Laying there unable to move hearing nothing thinking about where you ran off to?" England said with a shrug.

I saw Japan take a step forward but stopped him with my hand.

"Well...go get her." England said.

Japan glared but nodded and ran off.

"I'm staying." I said to England.

England shrugged and held up a scone to me in his hand. I knocked it to the floor. England stood up and glared at me. I knew  
he was irritated, but I mean come on. Who eats that? I felt Germany put his hand on my shoulder and watched as England's eyes  
tilted up. I smiled at knowing Germany was taller and would beat the heck out of him.

England picked up the scone and put it in the trash, then sat back down. A few minutes later Japan walked in carrying my  
friend.

"So, you say she can hear us?" Japan asked.

*WHAT WE'RE ALL UP TO, EVEN WHAT MY FRIEND IS THINKING*

'Yes!' My friend thought, wishing she could tell him.

England shrugged. "Yes. She can hear me right now. So, you say you want her back to normal?" England asked.

"Yes." Japan said with a nod.

"What have you done for her?" England asked. "Probably nothing, but I would've done a lot."

Japan eyes went sad. We all remembered the time he saved her from the waterfall. But, of course, England didn't know about  
that.

I put up my fist by his face. "WHAT'VE YOU DONE FOR AMERICA?" I asked knowing that's what hurt him the most.

I could tell he got angry. He slapped my fist out of his face and punched me in the stomache. I dropped to the floor. I was  
not expecting a punch to hurt that much. I even began to cry.

"I think you got this taken care of. Right Japan?" Germany said picking me up.

Japan nodded and walked up to England still holding my friend.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Germany carried me out to Sealand.

"Vhat happened? It was only a punch." Germany said.

"I don't know. That punch hurt more than Prussia's slap." I noted and stopped crying.

"Ve should go to the hospital." He said.

I nodded and eventually we made it there.

*WHAT JAPAN IS UP TO*

"Just change her back." Japan said.

"What will you do for me?" England asked slyly.

"What do you want?" Japan asked.

England thought for a moment.

"One of two thing...but it's your choice." England said with a nod.

"What are they?" Japan asked.

"Well, you can either let her live with me for a day, or let me kiss her for a minute." England said.

'What?! That's so not fair I should get to choose. But they both sound awful. But, since I wouldn't be able to see or feel  
anything...I guess I could go with the kiss. Living with this...wanker is the LAST thing I want to do.' My friend thought  
even though her inoput didn't mean anything.

"Fine. You can kiss her, she wouldn't want to stay here for a day with you." Japan asked.

England smiled. "Ok, hand her over. I'll take her to the summoning room."

"What?!" Japan asked.

"Curses can be done anywhere. Reverses need to be done with the person." He explained.

"Fine." Japan said handing her over.

"We'll be right back." England said as he carried my friend to his dark summoning room.

"Ok." England said to her when he shut the door.

"I know you can hear me so listen, as if you have a choice. Reversing a curse happens in steps, so first you'll feel, then  
you will see, then you'll be able to move again." He said.

'Alright. Just go.' She thought.

So England went ahead and did his thing, but decided to have some fun. As soon as she could feel, he put a freezing small  
chain on her ankle, however she still couldn't move.

'It's nothing. Remain calm.' She thought to herself.

About two minutes later she opened her eyes and she could see, now she only needed to be able to move again. She noticed  
England standing over her.

"So, I bet I guessed what you were thinking. Getting away with a kiss you won't remember? I don't think so." He said then  
leaned in, and kissed her.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

Turns out, whenever I was trying to kill England on the inside he had the same idea.

I burst into tears, Me and Germany had no idea. I could even see tears in the corner of his eyes. I knew England was going  
to pat for it. Even if we didn't know, it would've come up eventually.

England had over-done it this time, punching me right in the stomache.

Docters said it...I was pregnant...Now...I have a miscarriage.


	42. Chapter 42

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend was infriated but still couldn't do anything about it. She remembered the deal, England had said for a minute. Yet,  
he continued to kiss her until she was able to move again.

About two minutes after he kissed her she could move again. She brought her arm up fast and slapped England. He backed away  
and she got up, running to the door.

England mumbled some words under his breath, causing my friend to get pinned against the left wall, being held down by  
nothing, but she couldn't move.

"That was rude." England said.

"So, was your lie. You said one minute. We are even." She pointed out.

"It's not like I slapped you." He pointed out.

"So? It's not like I wanted you to kiss me." She said.

"So, you're saying you would rather be slapped?" He asked angrily.

She remembered me being punched. But would rather take that then another kiss.

"Yeah." She said.

He walked up to her and pulled his hand back.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I swallowed my tears. Me and Germany got back on Sealand. We didn't want to kill him, he didn't know. But, he was going to  
get pain.

"You ok?" Germany asked.

I nodded. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was gonna save me voice for yelling at Enland.

Eventually we made it there, but the door was locked. We banged on the door, seeing if Japan would answer luckily enough he  
did.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL UP TO*

She took in a breath to scream, but England took her voice away again. She looked angrily at him as he released his hand,  
slapping her across the face.

"Did you hear that?" I said running over to the summoning room door.

"What?" Japan asked.

He slapped her again, this time Japan heard it.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL UP TO*  
Japan did his move, so The entire wall fell with Japan running in. Me and Germany ran in also. I saw my friend with her head  
turned away from us, and England's hand pull back again I ran up, grabbed his hand and kicked his stomache.

He fell and I ran up to my friend. The force released her and she ran to Japan and hugged him. I could see a dark red mark  
across her face.

"What happened?" Japan asked her lightly brushing his hand over the mark.

She flinched, "England slapped me." She explained.

"Didn't he kiss you?" Japan asked confused.

She nodded. "For way more than a minute.

I felt my feet get pulled knocking my head to the floor. I looked up to see England pinning me, by holding my arms down with  
his hands and sitting on my stomache. I saw Germany walking up behind him. I smiled and kicked my legs up, wrapped them  
around England's neck, then puches them back down. Knocking England's head onto the cement floor.

Germany threw him at the wall, then we all ran out and got on Sealand.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I hugged my friend.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

I noticed the redness going down on her face and relaxed.

I saw something move in the bushes. That was it I was sick of it.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" I said pointing at the bushes.

"Probably just a cat." Japan said calmly.

"But I'm seeing it over and over. EVERYWHERE!" I explained.

"Well, the cats are everywhere." My friend pointed out.

I face palmed. "I don't think it's a cat." I said.

"Then vhat?" Germany asked.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug.

"I saw the bushes move. Nothing happened. Everything is fine." Japan said.

"Ok." I said. But I still thought it wasn't a cat. I haven't even seen one, it must be something else if it ONLY moves when  
people aren't to near, or run when people are.

We neared Japan and they got off waving us goodbye. I decided not to tell my friend about my miscarriage yet. It was way to  
soon for me.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

So, they went home and they ate dinner.

"So, you could hear everything?" Japan asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I couldn't do anything about it though. It's like..." She began.

"Like...what?" Japan asked.

"Like..ummm...lay here on the couch." She said and he did so. "Now close your eyes." She said and he did that.

She walked over to the front door, opened it, then shut it.

"Where you going?" Japan asked looking at the door sitting up.

"No where, but it was like that. When you left I just lay there." She explained.

"I'm sorry." Japan said giving her a hug.

"It's not your fault." My friend said hugging him back.

Japan shrugged.

"I'm going to bed. Today was crazy and I've been thinking a lot." She said heading to their room.

"I go to." Japan said.

So, eventually they just sat and watched the sun, then the stars until they fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Me and Germany made it home as we stepped on the porch I heard the bushes move. I stopped walking.

"It's nothing." Germany said.

"Go check." I said back.

He nodded and went over chasing down whatever it was. I heard him gasp and life it up. It was a chibi.

"WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE?" I asked.

"Whenever there is free land, a chibi comes along." Germany explained.

"What free land?" I asked.

"Prussia, Spain, and France." Germany explained.

I walked up to the chibi. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Only my friends know me." The chibi said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Two other small boys." He explained.

"Great they're all here." I said with a face palm. "We know them, so who are you?" I asked.

"Show me them." He demanded.

"We don't know where they are." I said.

"Guys!" The chibi said slightly squirming, he was wearing a hood which he shook off. I knew instantly who it was. The other  
two ran up. I felt faint but remained standing.

"Hola." Said one Chibi.

"Bonjour." Said the other.

"I am Prussia the Second." Said the chibi Germany was holding.


	43. Chapter 43

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up with Japan awake looking out the window.

"What you looking at?" She asked.

He shrugged. "The sky." He said.

She loooked out the window. The sun was brilliant and bright. She covered her eyes.

"A little bright?" She asked.

"Not if you don't focus on it." Japan pointed out.

The sun took up the whole window. 'Maybe his POV is different.' She thought. She got up and got dressed.

"How about a world meeting?" She asked.

Japan nodded and got up. "There is one at 2:00. It is 12:00 now." He said.

She nodded and brushed her hair. She had slept through breakfast, so ate sushi for lunch. When shewas done she put on her  
shoes.

Japan looked at the time. "It's only 1:00." He pointed out.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

Japan shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Get there early, we won't have to deal with America." She said remembering it's his dream to be the first there.

Japan nodded and they headed out the door. My friend shielded her eyes from the sun as they got on Sealand.

'At least it should be a normal meeting. My friend and Germany and Everyone will be there.' She thought and relaxed.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I passed out in shock.

"Onhonhonhonhonhon." Chibi-France Laughed. "She looks dead."

'They need to be raised by someone or they'll turn out evil again and have memories of what happened. They are just mini  
duplicates.' Germany thought.

He slung me over his shoulder and scooped up the chibis.

"Hey! Put my down I can walk! I'm too awesome to be carried!" Chibi-Prussia yelled.

"I am your bruhder, be quiet." Germany ordered him. He set the chibis on the couch and placed me in a chair.

"Listen," Germany started. "Unless you vant to starve you vill go to the vorld meeting."

"What? No." Chibi-Spain said.

"Do you want to die?" Germany asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"You are small and defenseless. Ve'll go to the meeting tomorrow. So, go to sleep." Germany commanded and picked me up again.

The chibis snuggled down into the couch and fell asleep, Germany carried me to our room and set me on the bed. Then he laid  
down and fell asleep.

I woke up at 4:00. I knew about the meeting today, so I knew Germany would be up in an hour. I walked out to the living room  
to make breakfast, shaking off my nightmare, until I realized it was real. I almost screamed when I saw them. All three of my  
worst nightmares, in my living room. Yet, they looked so small and adorable.

I noticed they were asleep, so I quietly tip-toed to the kitchen. Moving quietly yet swiftly I began to make pancakes. Using  
memory from what Canada's had tasted like.

I had just finished as I heard Germany wake up, and half-run down the hallway. He looked alarm then he looked at me.

"Oh, OK. I didn't know vhere you vent." He said with a shrug.

"Shhh..." I whispered pointing to the couch.

"What?" He said then walked over to the couch. "Vake up." He said then kicked the couch, making it lean back then slam  
agaist the ground.

"Germany!" I said quietly.

"Hey, hey, hey. What was that for? The awesome will wake up when he wants." Chibi-Prussia said then rolled over.

"The awesome will be killed if he doesn't get up." Germany growled.

I face-palmed. All three chibis jumped up and fought over the two kitchen stools. I grabbed the one Italy used from the  
pantry and pushed it by Spain. They all sat down and I gave them pancakes.

"Ve~!" I heard Italy gasp.

I did another face-palm. 'This is going to be a long day.' I thought.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Her and Japan walked into the the building and headed for the meeting room.

'Thank god,' My friend thought. 'No sign of America anywhe-'

"Say, aren't you running a little late?" She heard America say in his more suggested tone.

"Ugh. Get outta here America. We're not ate, you're just super early." My friend pointed out.

America's voice went back to norrmal, "I know dudes, I spend the entire night here. It was really freaky, but now I feel  
totally awesome! After all THE HERO can't be scared of anything!"

My friend forced a smile, then walked into the room and took her seat next to Japan. She noticed Canada was already here.

"Canada? How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I came right before you, but America didn't notice." Canada said in his whisper voice.

"What?! Thaat does it." She stood up and Japan grabbed her hand and shook his head no.

She growled in her mind and sat back down. 'I swear one day every country will know who you are Canada.' She thought.

She heard another set of footsteps. America went along and said his line.

"Kolkolkol, America you are early, da?" Russia questioned him.

My friend still feared him. I just thought he was slightly lonely, and wanted friends.

"Uhh...yeah!" America said.

Russia walked in with his regular smile, my friend looked at her phone it was only 1:30.

'Well, this was a great idea.' She thought with a face-palm in her mind.

One by one all the countries began to show up, America saying his phrase to everyone. Canada said 'Hi.' to each person, but  
no one replied. She would pat Canada's back.

"It's ok." She whispered. "One day they'll all know."

Canada shrugged. Kumujiro looked at him.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"I'm Canada." He answered.

My friends smiled greatly, Canada was her second favorite in the show.

Eventually all the countries were there, except me and Germany.

'Where are they?' She thought. Then she heard the thuds of his boots, and my light steps almost silent. As soon as America  
opened his mouth Germany silenced him with his hand. Then we walked in. Germany holding Chibi-Prussia, and me holding the  
others. All the other countries gasped.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL UP TO*

"WHO ARE THEY?!" My friend asked eyeing the chibis.

"The seconds of Prussia, Spain, and France. We need people to raise them, so they don't turn oout the same." Germany  
explained.

"Why don't you raise them?" America asked.

I gave him the 'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!' look and pointed to the F engraved on my chin. He lowered his head. Everyone  
looked at Romano.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR? THAT ISN'T EVEN SPAIN! I'M NOT RAISING ANYONE!" Romano yelled making sure he was clear.

I looked around for any volunteers, I noticed Daisy and Lilly had dropped jaws.

"But, if you don't raise them they'll get their memory back! We can have our husbands back!" Lilly explained.

"But they'll remember this." I said pointing to myself.

They both shrugged.

"No." Germany said and looked around.

Canada raised his hand, no one called on him my friend stood up. Japan grabbed her hand again but she was infuriated, so she  
yanked it away.

"HEY, YOU ALL NEED TO FREAKING PAY ATTENTION TO CANADA HE IS BIGGER THAN AMERICA AND QUITE A FEW OF YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN  
LISTEN TO HIM. HIS FREAKING HAND IS RAISED PAY ATTENTION AND STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!" She screamed.


	44. Chapter 44

America's jaw dropped, "WOAH! CANADIA! Long time no see bro!" He said giving Canada a high five.

"I saw you yesterday America." Canada said quietly.

"No, It's been at least a month! So, why is your hand raised?" America asked.

My friend sat down as the others also greeted Canada. Japan was in a face palm. I just silently laughed.

"Well, I guess I could repay France by raising him." Canada said quietly.

"TOTALLY!" America said motioning to me.

I brought Canada the little chibi-France.

"Onhonhonhon this fool will raise me?" Chibi-France laughed.

"Hey, he's not a fool! Your the one who raised him!" My friend pointed out.

So, canada, kumujiro, and chibi-France left the meeting.

Germany nodded at me. So, I went over to him.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"No one vill vant to raise my brudher. He is no longer a country. We should raise him." He said.

I flashed back to my miscarriage and felt like crying. I bit my tounge and nodded with a smile. Of course, I would love to  
raise him, but it would bring up the miscarriage a lot in my mind.

"So, who can raise Chibi-Spain?" I asked with a smile.

"Come on Romano." My friend said.

"NO WAY! THAT ISN'T EVEN HIM IT'S A STUPID IMMITATION! I WOULD NEVER RAISE HIM. NO!" He shouted.

Italy was sitting by Romano and smiled, then pulled Romano's curl. Romano banged his head into the table and I almost laughed  
out loud. I saw Germany smile.

"We can take him." My friend said while looking at Japan who shrugged.

"Thanks." I said as I handed him off.

"Wait." Russia said standing up. "He could become one with mother Russia, da?"

My friend clutched the chibi not wanted him to go with that scary monster. I smiled knowing he was actually caring.

"I wouldn't mind, talk to them." I said nodded toward my friend.

My friend clutched the chibi tighter, as Russia looked at them.

"I think we'll keep him." She said quickly.

"HEY, YOU'RE SQUISHING ME WATCH IT!" Spain yelled.

"Sorry." She said as her and Japan walked out of the room. I shrugged, so me and Germany left with Italy on our heels.

"So, now you have a chibi-brother?" Italy asked.

Germany nodded.

"Vhat? Ze Awesome can live on his own!" Chibi-Prussia yelled.

"No." Germany said firmly.

Right as we walked out I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Daisy and Lilly. Anger on their faces. I  
ignored them. We got on Sealand and made it back home. Germany decided to let Chibi-Prussia sleep on the couch. He left to  
make wurst as I decided to text my friend in my room.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

They had all made it back to Japan's.

"Do I have too call you like, Brother?" Spain asked.

Japan shook his head.

My friend nodded. "He's right. You're only staying here until you're grown. How long have you been here?" She asked.

"6 days." Spain said with a shrug. "Why?"

Japan's eyes went wide, they only had one day to turn him around and away from the bad touch trio.

"Well, you'll be grown soon." Japan said. "We're going to make lunch."

My friend's phone rang with a text. "Oh, can you cook Japan? My friend wants to talk to me."

Japan nodded and set Spain on a kitchen stool to observe his cooking. My friend left to her old room and sat on her bed.

'What's up?' She texted.

'Well, I just have something to say.' I texted back.

'What?'

'You remember England? How he punched my stomache?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'I had a miscarriage.'

My friends eyes went wide. She ran to the kitchen and told Japan.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. I feel so bad." She said.

"She has Prussia." Japan pointed out.

My friend nodded. 'I'm sorry.' She texted me.

'Thanks I just thought you should know.' I texted back.

My friend grabbed a few rice balls and handed some to Spain. He didn't like them much at first, but then started to.

Her and Japan told Spain he could watch TV, they were going to go to bed. That was how Spain got his total care-free  
Personality.

So, they went to sleep while Spain watched TV and did what he wanted. Forgetting his old life and memories.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

We gave Prussia some wurst which he enjoyed. We decided to let him do what he wanted as well. He would've done it anyway. He  
continued to talk on the subject of Awesomeness for a while and we talked with him. Little by little he completely forgot all  
memories of his past, just like Spain. Leaving only France.

*WHAT CANADA IS UP TO*

Canada made pancakes for France trying to get him to not remember his past. Countries will always turn out like before, but  
forget their memories if they get raised right.

Canada watched a movie with him, then France played with kumujiro. Canada smiled, and knew he would turn out fine. And, he  
was right. He remained the perverted french he was, but didn't have any memories.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I told Germany I wanted to sleep in my room to talk to my friend. He said he understood and went to sleep. I walked to my  
room and texted my friend.

'So, what are you going to do in the morning when he's grown up?' I asked.

She didn't reply.

'Are you there?' I texted.

No reply. I assumed she fell asleep. I yawned and decided to go check on Prussia. He was still a chibi but now took the look  
of a young boy.

'He's gonna be grown tomorrow.' I thought. 'At least he doesn't have a country to take care of.'

I grabbed some leftovers from dinner and went onto the porch. Wondering if I could find my cat. I saw a bush move by the  
corner of the house and smiled.

"Kitty?" I said quietly as I walked over. I turned the corner to see if I could catch a glimpse of my cat. But, were greeted  
by Lilly and Daisy with a bag.


	45. Chapter 45

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up and shook Japan awake. They wamted to see Spain. All grown up now, even though they only raised him for half of a  
day, they cared about him.

They walked out to see him still sleeping, but definantely fully grown. He had grown taller than her and Japan. They decided  
to let him sleep my friend checked her phone, and shrugged. There was no point in answering my texts now, besides I had left  
my phone on my bed when I went to the porch.

They made breakfast and ate in silence so they didn't disturb him. Spain moved around, yawned, then sat up. He looked around,  
then at himself.

"WHAT THE-" Spain started.

"Don't you dare say that word." Japan said standing up. "What about your hospitality?"

"I'm grown already." He said in wonder.

Japan nodded. "I see. Well, you can head off to your country now."

Spain smiled. "Thanks guys. See you around!"

My friend smiled. It was a new start for him. She decided to call Canada.

"Hello?" Canada asked.

"Hey, how's France?" She asked.

"Oh, he left about an hour ago." He explained.

"Well, ok. Good! Bye canada." She said then hung up.

She lastly decided to call Me. Knowing Prussia was also grown however nobody answered. She called once more and still no  
reply.

'Maybe their all still sleeping.' She thought with a shrug.

*WHAT I AM UP TO*

They each tried to grab a hand but I turned and ran. I ran start around the house, hearing the twigs crunch beneath my feet.  
I could hear them catching up. I caught sight of Germany's room window, but then something snagged my ankle. I fell with a  
face to the soil.

Lilly grabbed me by the hair while Daisy tied a knot in a clothe.

"Anything you'd like to day to us?" Lilly asked.

I looked down then back at them and shrugged. "You ruined another nightgown." I said.

I heard Daisy growl and put the clothe in my mouth then tie it around my head. I couldn't talk or take it off. They tied my  
hands and stuffed me in the bag. I had a flashback to Prussia doing this, but snapped out of it.

I felt them going up the Sealand ramp, but they dodged the wall. I was thankful but still in fury as I beat angainst whoevers  
leg it was.

The bag opened and I was strapped to a table. Like I had been before, the cloth was still in my mouth.

"Let me introduce you to my country. Population, 4. Like Sealand but there is a reason. You could say I'm communist. Except  
I allow certain people in. Right now, there's only you, me, and Daisy." Lilly said to me.

I wondered who the forth was while I looked around the room. It had a dungeon feel to it. Like England's summoning room.

"Tomorrow we will have a suprise for you." Daisy said. "A couple of them."

I strained in the table and pushed against the straps.

"Give it up." Lilly said. "We're gonna go. See you in the morning."

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

He woke up, and saw I wasn't there. But remembered I was in my room. He walked to the kitchen to see Prussia on the couch,  
all grown. He nodded at his sleeping brother and grabbed cereal. Feeling quite lazy he just turned on the TV wondering when  
everyone else would wake up.

He decided he would come get me before waking up Prussia. He opened the door to my room, went wide eyed, and ran to the  
living room.

"MEIN GOTT! PRUSSIA!" He yelled.

His brother sat up quick. "Vhat?! You need to calm down! This is not an awesome time to wake up!"

"I don't care vhat is awesome! Get up! Have you seen her?" Germany asked referring to me.

Prussia glared. "I've been sleeping."

Germany decided to call my friend.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"Hello?" She asked.

"Do you know vhere she vent this time?" Germany asked.

"What do you mean?" My friend asked.

"She disappeared again, do you have any clue?" He asked.

"No! I thought she was at home sleeping!" My friend said in worry. Japan came up to her with worry on his face.

"Vell, so did I. I vill go look." Germany said then hung up quickly.

"My friend is gone again. She just can't get people to stop noticing her. Honestly she needs Canada's vanish effect." My  
friend said as a joke, not wanting Japan to worry.

Japan just nodded. "He will find her eventually."

My friend nodded back and they made some lunch. My friend decided to make a stir fry.

"So, what is there to do today?" My friend asked.

Japan shrugged. "Another world meeting?" He asked.

My friend nodded. They finished and got dressed, then made it to the meeting last ignoring everything America said. She took  
her place between Japan and Canada when someone caught the corner of her eye.

She looked over to see a new-comer. A tall man with blonde hair. He was smiling brightly. No one else seemed to acknowledge  
him.

"OK, THE HERO AUTHORIZES SEALAND TO SPEAK!" America yelled.

The man stood up and my friend's jaw dropped.

"I beieve I am a country now." A much deeper voice said. "My population has gone up to 10."

My friend did a facpalm and stood. "Get over it Sealand. You don't own land you own a peice of metal in the ocean."

Hurt shone through his eyes as he sat down. 'One day...' He thought.

"Anything else?" America asked.

Canada raised his hand.

"OK EVERYBODY CAN GO HOME!" America said as all the others stamepeded out the door.

"What is it Canada?" My friend asked him.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I fell aslepp, feeling defeated. I woke up to a bright light and Daisy standing over me. The cloth was out of my mouth.

"One Inch." Daisy called to Lilly who was writing notes. She was measuring my scars.

"What's going on?" I asked as I eyed Daisy.

"Just measuring. Don't move." She commanded.

I did as told. I just wanted out of there.

"What's up with the light?" I asked blinking.

"Nothing. It's just irritating huh?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Daisy measured the rose on my arm, then sent Lilly off to do some work.

"What does she need to do?" I asked as she clicked off the light making the lighting normal and not horribly bright.

"Just some stuff, but as I said we have work for you also." Daisy said as she set down the ruler next to knives and scissors.

I rolled my eyes. 'Sisters think alike.' I thought remembering Rosie.

I aligned them all, then Lilly came back into site. Holding a slightly bloody knife.

"It's perfect." Lilly said while setting the knife on the table.

"Ok, Suprise time! We need to make some changes." Daisy said while pointing to my face.

"WHAT?!" I said angrily.

"I'll start." Lilly said while picking up a small pair of scissors and knife. "I don't know what I want to do though."

"Then don't do anything." I said.

She stuck out her toungue at me. 'What a child.' I thought. I decided to do it back just cause I could and i knew it would  
make her mad. So, I stuck my toungue out at her.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Lilly said. "Daisy look at her toungue."

I stuck out my toungue again and even Daisy looked shocked.

"How did your toungue get so long?" Daisy asked.

(FUN FACT - I have the longest toungue out of all my friends everyone says so. It almost reaches my chin ^.^ lol)

I shrugged.

"Well, I know what I want to do." Lilly said setting down the knife but keeping the scissors.

I put my toungue back into my mouth. Lilly smiled and snatched up a pair of tweezers razor sharp. She got then closer to my  
lips slightly slicing them them almost grinding into my teeth. I stuck out my tougue so I wouldn't lose a tooth.

She grabbed the end with the tweezers.

"Have you ever considered a snake look?" Lilly asked.

My eyes went wide, then she cut a triangle in the middle of my toungue forming into a snake's shape. It was bleeding and I  
was in severe pain in tears like waterfalls. Lilly grabbed a cloth and put pressure on it. Evetually the bleeding stopped  
leaving me with a snake toungue that I hid in my mouth.

"Nice." Daisy said with an approving nod. "One of our guards said they would like to make a change."

A guard stpped out wearing a black mask and uniform. I was still strapped and couldn't move. I feared the guard, not knowing  
what they wanted to do. The guarded picked up a knife and sharpened it. Then sharpened one more. The guard handed it to Daisy  
and whispered something in her ear.

"She wants me to help her." Daisy said.

The gaurd span the knife in her hand and put it by the corner of my mouth. Daisy did the same to the oother side. The guard  
put their mask close to me ear.

Then whispered, "I didn't forget."

'Rosie.'


	46. Chapter 46

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"I was just wondering if they would notice me. It didn't work. But that's ok." Canada said.

"Who are you?" Kumujiro asked.

Canada sighed. "Canadia."

"HEY! YOU ARE CANADA. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU'RE BIGGER THAN AMERICA! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF! AND KUMUJIRO SO HELP ME I SWEAR  
I WILL-" My friend was cut off by Japan.

"No." Japan said with a slight frown.

"Sorry." She said.

Her and Japan stood up and left heading to America for lunch. It brought my friend memories from the human world. But, she  
would rather stay with the countries.

They chose McDonald's and found America there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DUDES DOING HERE?" America asked with a huge smile.

My friend looked at him like, 'Are you kidding me?' "Eating." She said.

"OH ME TOO!" America said sitting in next to her. Japan was sitting in front of her. My friend did a face palm.

"I know. Why else would you come here?" She asked.

America shrugged and ate his burger in one bite. Japan stood up, so did my friend and they left. They got on Sealand and  
made it home. My friend decided to call Germany for an update.

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

Germany walked into the house and set down his jacket. He had searched all the suspecting countries. Prussia had left to a  
bar. His phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Any luck?" My friend asked.

"No. I looked everywhere that would have done something. Like Russia, France, Spain, but they didn't know anything." He  
explained.

"Oh, ok. I'll let you know if I see anything." My friend said then hung up.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I paralyzed in fear. I wasn't expecting Rosie to come back, but I should've known. Rosie slight the corner of my mouth.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" She asked placing the knife back in the slit, now bleeding.

I bit back my toungue in pain, plus I didn't need to day anything to make this worse. I shook me head slightly.

"Hey." Lilly said. "Show Rosie your toungue."

I did as was told, and I heard Rosie's laugh. "It'll go perfectly with my adjustment." She said then nodded and Daisy who  
nodded back.

Then they both slashed the knifes.

Splitting the corners of my mouth almost to my ear. The Chealsie Grin.

I screamed and tryed to punch Rosie, but my arm remained strapped in place. Lilly handed them each a cloth. Eventually the  
bleeding stooped, but I was lightheaded. Basically, now I knew I was done. Ugly and face-magled. With and snake toungue and  
Chealsie grin, Germany wouldn't even know me.

"Suits you." Rosie said, still behind her mask.

"Now for our last suprise." Lilly started.

"What?" I asked, hating how I felt my mouth opening almost up to my ear.

"We made some adjustments to Rosie. Since she was knew. Her scar is gone." Daisy explained.

Rosie took off her Jacket and pointed to where Germany had marked. It was gone, no scar.

"But we did apply a few things..." Daisy said as Rosie began to take off her mask.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"He's gotten no where." My friend told Japan as they got on Sealand. They had decided to go to Italy for dinner. My friend  
had liked pasta from America, so was excited to taste it Italian style.

"Be patient." Japan said.

My friend nodded and they made it to a restaurant. While Germany was searching Italy had decided to go to home. So, he was  
able to cook for them.

After they finish both her and Japan were in what I like to call, 'The Pasta Stage.' Where all you want to say is Pasta and  
jump around. Hilariously, they went home still laughing and talking about pasta. As soon as they walked in their home, they  
each had a rice ball, knocking them out of 'The Pasta Stage.'

"That was awesome." Japan said with a smile.

"Not as awesome as Prussia!" My friend joked.

Japan laughed and they went to their room, watching the sun set again. Eventually they both fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Rosie took of her mask, and I could've sworn I was looking in a mirror. Except, before I recieved my new smile.

"We took her to the hospital. She got some adjustmets on her cheek bones and nose, giving her you exact features. Then, we  
carved in the F and R." Lilly explained.

"And look at her other arm." Diasy said.

Rosie held it out. It had the rose that matched mine exactly. She was my before picture and I was the hidious after.

I didn't know what to say. I growled in the back of my throat.

"Our plan is simple." Rosie said.

"You to are going to trade clothes..." Lilly started.

"And she's going to Germany." Daisy finished.

My eyes went wide as I tried to think of a way out.

"There is no way out. If you didn't notice, we even had her voice slightly altered. So, she sounds like you. But, obviously  
we know it's her. Your smile just gives you away." Daisy pointed out.

Of course daisy had thought of everything. She was the smartest of the three. Lilly was just the supportive prep. Leaving  
Rosie to be the wanna-be. But now, I guess she would become it.

"I'm your replica. Beside why would Germany even want to get close to...that." Rosie said pointing at my mouth. All  
three of them laughed.

"Anyways, let's get this finished." Daisy said.

"Let me." Rosie said and grabbed a metal tray. Then hit the top of my head, making me pass out instantly.

They switched out my clothes and put me in a Guard's uniform. They brushed out Rosie's hair like mine, then gave her a phone.

She called Germany.

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

"Hello?" Germany asked the unfamiliar number.

"I'm on my way home. I had to...see how France was doing at canada's. We didn't want anything to go wrong." Rosie said.

"MEIN GOTT, LET SOMEBODY KNOW BEFORE YOU GO SOMEVHERE!" Germany yelled into the phone.

"Sorry." She said in a canada whisper.

"It's fine just get here soon." Germany said then hung up.

About five minutes later ther was a knock on his door, he opened to see Rosie standing in the doorway. However, she was right  
about being a repica.

Germany pulled her into a hug. "Don't do that again."


	47. Chapter 47

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up with a call from Germany. She shook Japan awake, then answered.

"Hey? How's it going?" My friend yawned.

"Great she's back now." Germany answered.

"Good!" She said then nodded at Japan who smiled. "Can we come visit?"

"Sure. Vhy not?" Germany said.

"Ok, we'll be there soon." My friend said then hung up.

"I told you." Japan said getting up.

They both got dressed and grabbed a rice ball out the door. Eventually they made it to Germany's.

"Hey." Rosie greeted them.

"Hey that goodness your back. You seriously had us freaking out." My friend said.

Rosie shrugged. "Sorry, but I didn't need any problems with France."

"I understand." My friend said.

"What should we do?" Japan asked.

My friend snapped her fingers. "Let's go ice skating!"

"That sounds fun." Rosie said, then looked at Germany.

Germany nodded. "Ok."

So Japan and my friend went back to get ready as did Rosie and Germany. Then, they all got on Sealand, and headed to Russia.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

I woke up. No linger strapped down, but alone. I touched the side of my mouth. Yep, It wasn't a dream. I yawned still not  
used to me new mouth.

I stood up and walked to the bench with all the knives. I found a mirror on the edge. I opened my mouth and stuck out my  
tongue, then lifted to mirror so I could see me face.

I dropped the mirror in horror, it shattered on the ground. I shook my head with tears in the corners of my eyes. Lilly and  
Daisy opened and walked in through a bolted door.

"Hey. Listen here's your mask." Lilly said tossing my a guard's mask.

"You are now one of our guards. Remember we're communist. No one comes in, and no one goes out." Daisy said.

I growled and put on the mask. Lilly and Daisy each grabbed one of my arms and led me to the border. There were no other  
guards.

"I hope you like being alone." Lilly said as they began to walk back to Sealand.

I growled, knowing the ocean was much to far to cross. No way I couldswim that far in freezing water. For sure they would  
command Sealand to never let me cross. So, I was stuck. I sat down knowing luck didn't exist. I would need to find a way out.

I just needed time to think. But, I did have forever.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Japan and My friend easily skated on the ice. They had already done it. Germany picked it up pretty quick, he had hung out  
with Russia before. Rosie decided to make herself look like she was horrible at it.

She stepped onto the ice with Germany holding her hand for support. She pretended to slip and fell to the ice.

"Are you ok?" Germany asked picking her up and setting her back on her feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she  
wouldn't fall again. She nodded and skated beside him.

Russia was also skating. He had been doing it since he was small, so he was perfect. Each move flawless and professional. His  
scarf flew all over the place.

"That's cool." My friend said pointing to Russia.

Japan nodded.

"What do you like to do Japan?" She asked him.

Japan was usually just a shut-in. He stayed at home by himself and just let the days pass. Sometimes walking his dog, or  
going to Germany's for training. But, nothing much ever really happened.

He shrugged. "I don't really have a hobbie."

My friend nodded. "That's fine."

Rosie began to skate better and by herself. She learned to spin just by watching Russia.

"You learned this fast." Germany noted.

Rosie shrugged and smiled. They all skated for about an hour. But, eventually it got very cold.

"What should we do now?" My friend asked while she shivered.

"Go home and get in the bath." Japan saiid walking towards sealand.

My friend lightly laughed and waved goodbye to Germany. They got in sealand and went into Japan's hottub/bath then watched  
a movie. They ate sushi for dinner then went to sleep.

*WHAT GERMANY IS UP TO*

Germany and Rosie went home and ate Italy's pasta for dinner. She put on one of my night gowns and they both got into bed.

"Are you still cold?" Germany asked.

"No. Why?" Rosie asked, not understanding.

"Nothing." Germany replied. Eventually they both fell asleep.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Daisy and Lilly finally returned.

"Stand guard all night." Daisy said as they walked to the house to sleep.

I laid down on the ground. 'Who on Earth would even come to this country?' I thought. I knew I needed time to relax and let  
my mind take in everything that happened. I fell asleep.

I woke up to Russia lightly kicking my side.

"Guards are supposed to watch, da?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled behind my mask and stood up. "Russia it's me. I need to get out of here." I took off my mask showing my new face.

"What happened." He asked.

"Rosie." I growled.

"She's back?" He questioned.

I nodded. "She's at Germany's."

"You go. I'll unleash my anger on Rosie's sisters when they come out." He said with a bigger smile.

I laughed. "Thanks Russia." I put back on my mask.

He nodded. I ran to Sealand, who refused to take me. I told him Russia would rip apart sealand using his hands. He took me  
then. I knocked on Germany's door and it was opened by Germany.

"Who are you?" He asked while eyeing my mask.

I saw Rosie walk up behind him. Someone pushed me into the house. I turned around to see Prussia.

"Vell?" Germany asked.

I took off my mask. Showing myself and revealing my grin. Germany's eyes held confusion. He didn't recognize me.


	48. Chapter 48

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

My friend woke up and decided she wanted to visit Spain. Japan was already up and had made breakfast. My friend grabbed some  
and ate it quickly.

"How about we visit Spain today?" My friend suggested.

"Sure." Japan replied.

So, they got on Sealand to visit Spain. Even though they did only raise him for a day, My friend felt a slight connection to  
him.

Japan didn't as much, probably because they thought

"Hey!" Spain called from the border as they pulled up.

"Hey! How's it going?" My friend asked as her and Japan walked up to him.

"Good! You want to eat lunch?" He offered them.

My friend nodded. Spain cooked for them some traditional spanish dishes, which they enjoyed.

"How did you even learn to cook?" My friend asked.

Spain shrugged. "I just know."

"It comes with culture." Japan explained.

Spain nodded. "I like to cook." He said.

My friend nodded. "It was good." She said then stood up.

"Thank you." Japan said politely to Spain as they left and went back home.

"Yesterday was fun." My friend said.

Japan nodded. "I agree."

"We should go visit again. Bring over dinner." She suggested.

"Ok." Japan said.

They went to cooking rice balls and sushi to bring to our house. Unaware that now I and Rosie were there at  
the same time.

"I hope they like it." Japan said as he finished a rice ball.

"I'm sure they will." My friend assured him.

They finished cooking and packed the meals, then got onto Sealand. They knocked on the door, that was answered by Prussia.

She saw Rosie by Germany, still thinking it was me. Then my back to her. She knew something was wrong as soon as she saw me  
turn to look at her, but she didn't recognize me either.

She actually seemed terrified by me.

"What is going on?!" My friend asked.

*WHAT WE'RE ALL UP TO*

I looked back at Rosie, knowing if I talked more she would probably scream and freak out.

Rosie thought quickly, "It's Rosie. I saw Russia beating her up. She's just come back."

Prussia kicked the back of my legs. My knees hit the wood floor. I knew for sure I would have bruises. He tied my hands  
behind my back. Then put on foot on my legs so I couldn't stand up.

I looked at the floor. I needed a way to prove myself, but I looked so different. Only Russia knew who I was, but there was  
no way he would be able to make it here. He was dealig with the sisters by now.

I decided I would stand up for myself. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not." I said frimly.

"Then who?" My friend asked on my side next to Japan.

I turned my head to face her. "You're friend."

She shook her head and pointed to Rosie. I saw a smile turn up at the corners of Rosie's mouth. She winning already.

I looked back at the floor, needing an idea.

"My friend looks like that. She knows everthing about me and she doesn't let Russia beat her up." My friend added.

"He didn't. She did this." I said looking back at Rosie.

Everyone looked at me, then at Rosie. Wanting explanations.

I could tell Rosie was nervous. She thought quickly, needing an idea herself. She remembered a secret I didn't know about.

"Look at her arm. That should tell." Rosie said.

Germany walked behind me to check my right arm. I felt him yank up the sleeve. Then pulled it back down quickly. He came  
back around with anger on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"As if you don't know." Rosie said.

I was confused. The rose was on my left arm, what was wrong with the right one?

"I marked you're arm. It's still there." Germany said angrily.

I understood. While I was passed out, they had made a replica of the mark Germany put on Rosie onto my arm. All the scars  
made it look like I was her trying to be me.

But, I was me.

"No. It's not like that. She's rosie." I said eyeing her.

Germany looked at Rosie's who put on a shocked exspression.

"You hurt me, then you want to take my place?" Rosie questioned.

"I see that was your plan." I said under my breath.

Prussia put more weight on my legs. "Russia got her good, right west?"

"You got what you deserved." Germany said to me with a nod at Prussia.

That hurt. I looked back at the floor, trying not to cry. I didn't know what would happen. I couldn't believe my friend did  
not know me. We had been friends for two years.

"Yeah. You did." Rosie said with a smirk.

"What are we gonna do, west?" Prussia asked.

"Dang it Prussia, I helped raise you!" I said feeling tears form in the corners of my eyes.

"Kesesessesese! Don't think I'm falling for it." Prussia said as he put almost off of his weight on my legs. Basically  
stepping on me.

I could tell Germany was in furiated. "Everytime you come back, I'll just snap you're neck again and again." He said to me.

I thought hard. What was something I could do that Rosie would have no clue of. Something that Germany knew. If I died, then  
someone would raise me. I would forget everything.

I would lose Germany, my friend, my memories from this life, and memories from my human life.

Germany stood in front of me then, I looked at Rosie. Her smile was wide and wicked. I stuck slightly opened my mouth, enough  
to let the split open to my ears, then my toungue out at her.

If I was going to die. I wanted my hideous face to be the last thing she saw of me.

Germany took my head and turned it sideways, getting ready to snap it the other way. I knew I had a split second to live.


	49. Chapter 49

"THE MISCARRIAGE!" I screamed as he began to jerk my head, but not far enough to snap it.

"Vhat?" He asked.

I eyed Rosie who looked confused.

"I bet she doesn't know anything about it." I said as I tried to smile, even though I was wearing a permanent one already.

Germany looked at Rosie. My friend nudged her.

"I-ummmm-The miscarriage..." Rosie started.

"England." I said. "He did it."

Rosie nodded. "How did you know?" She asked.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" I said feircly.

I looked at my friend. "The knock on the window." I said knowing Rosie would be confused.

My friend looked at Rosie.

I looked up at Germany. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Remember? The snow, anthill?" I asked.

He continued to shake his head.

"The waterfall. Rosie was dead already. Go ahead ask her to tell you what happened." I nodded at Rosie who looked afraid.

Germany turned to face her. "Tell me." He said to her.

Rosie shook her head. "Why don't you just beleve me?" She asked.

I thought of something better. "I was scared. I wasn't thinking straight and decided to jump. You saved me and hurt your leg  
on the rock."

My friend came and stood beside me. "Tell me something." She said.

I looked at her, trying to think of something we did as humans. Before they came to take us on the last day of summer.

I tried to smile as I spoke, "Sixflags. I was screaming my head off in fear but you totally made me go on that batman ride  
anyway." I said.

(True story lol)

My friend laughed and stood beside me. "I believe her."

I could tell Germany was starting to believe me, but didn't want to risk it. Rosie grabbed Germany's hand. He looked at her,  
and she shook her head.

"No." Germany said.

Prussia put me in a head lock.

"What do you want me to do with her, west?" He asked.

"What? No!" I said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Just tell Russia to finish her off." He said.

"She's my friend!" My friend yelled as Prussia began to drag me out the door.

Rosie then grabbed her hand. "I told Rosie about our trip to sixflags. She totally used that against you." She said.

My friend nodded and watched as I got taken out Germany shutting the door behind me.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"She really needs to stop." Rosie said.

My friend tried to shake off what just happened.

"We brought dinner." Japan said calmly, offering the plates to them.

"Thank you." Germany said placing them on the counter.

They ate while Germany tried to ignore what happened. Though, he wasn't sure who was who anymore.

My friend suggested they all watch a movie together, so they put it in.

*WHAT I'M UP TO*

Prussia basically threw me onto Sealand. I hit the metal and he put his foot on my back.

"Russia is gonna get you good. Kesesesese!" He laughed.

I accepted the fact that I couldn't smile, but knew I would have. Russia knew it was me, and would help.

He drug me off Sealand and knocked on Russia's door. Russia answered with his smile.

"West wants you to kill her off." Prussia said dropping me at the doorway.

Russia nodded and took me in.

"You want my help, da?" He asked.

I lowered my head. "Yes."

"It's alright. one day everyone will be Russian." He said with his smile seeming bigger than normal.

I slightly chuckled.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I have an idea. We just need to bring up a memory." He said.

"How? What one?" I asked.

He thought for a second. "Remember when I carried you in after I saved you from the snow?"

I nodded. Germany had thought I was dead.

"That memory. He'll recognize you." He said.

"Ok...how do we do it?" I questioned.

Russia picked me up the same way he had when he carried me in.

"You don't look dead." He said.

I shrugged.

"Try to look dead." He said.

I had an idea. It would look totally freaky. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth all the way.

"No. You look dead but that will bring up nightmares." He said shaking his head.

I closed my mouth and thought for a second.

"Just look like you did before." He said with a shrug.

"Untie my hands." I said.

He did then picked me up again. I closed my eyes and kept my mouth shut. I lightly placed my head on his chest. I put on arm  
by my side, then the other on my stomache.

"Good." He said.

He carried me onto Sealand and to Germany's door. He knocked and Germany answered.

I heard him take in a quick breath.

Then say, "No vay."


	50. Chapter 50

My friend and Japan both stood up and looked in confusion.

"What?" Rosie asked, then walked up next to Germany.

"I just wanted to confirm with you." Russia said with a nod.

Germany shook his head. He was having the flashback. The moment Russia carried me in looking dead, and how he thought I was.

Rosie looked at me, and smiled. Thinking she had won.

I heard rustling in the bushes. I hoped it was a cat. There was no one the sisters chibis had come that fast.

Belarus came out of the bushes. "Brother, what are you doing holding her?" She asked evily.

Russia shook his head. "Nothing, she's dead." Russia said.

Belarus grabbed his jacket from behind and tried to drag him. Russia dropped me, but then Germany caught me right before I  
hit the ground.

I heard Russia walking away as I had a flashback of the day I got my leg and arm bullet wounds. He had asked me if I knew  
who he was. I also remembered how we were on Sealand. He had held me the same way he just caught me.

"Why did you catch her?" Rosie asked.

Germany shrugged. "I had to."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw his light up. Rosie's jaw dropped.

"You know who I am?" I asked refering to the day he asked me.

He smiled. "I think so."

"Trust me." I said, much better than Rosie's 'why don't you just believe me?'

My friend ran up and hugged me. I noticed Rosie inching toward the door. It was my turn.

I walked up to her right as she tried to run out the door. I grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Let go of me." She demanded.

Germany walked up and took her head in his hands to snap her neck.

"No. My turn." I said pointing to my smile.

I could see a glint of fear in her eyes. I looked dead into her eyes.

"I know you're afraid. You only made me look frightening. That's an advantage over you." I said as I continued to look at her  
eyes.

She didn't do anything but stare back, fear growing on her expression, but then I saw evil recast on her face.

"What?" I growled.

"You don't know what we did over the past two days. That's an advantage over you." She said with a smile.

I felt hurt. I didn't know what they had done, but she had given me an idea. I pushed my hand more against the wall, almost  
choking her.

"Tell me." I commanded slightly releasing so she could talk.

She shook her head.

I tilted my head slightly sideways. Keeping my eyes, unblinking, on hers. I opened my mouth all the way then stuck my toungue  
out.

Right as she screamed, I grabbed her head and jerked it. Not moving my head from it's terrifying position. She fell to  
the floor.

"She'll be back." Japan said.

I closed my mouth then turned around.

"I know." I said with a slight nod.

"I'm so sorry." Germany said, pulling me into a hug.

The mistake was understandable. She was my mirror. Now she would just come back, and I would crack her neck, knowing I would  
be the last thing she saw everytime.

"What did you do?" I asked dodging the hug.

"We didn't do anything. She vas messing vith you." Germany said.

I didn't know if he was telling the truth or protecting my feelings.

"Hey," He said pulling me into a hug. "Trust me."

I smiled on the inside, physically possible for my face now. Everyone in the world says it, but ours were actually the truth./

"What did you do that scared her so bad?" My friend asked.

I began to open my mouth to show her, but then shut it and shook my head. "You don't want to know."

My friend raised one eyebrow. "Bring it." She said.

Japan was still beside her who looked curious as well. I shrugged and stepped forward so Germany wouldn't be able to see my  
face. I did the same thing staring into her eyes, tilting my head, opening my mouth and sticking out my toungue.

"DUDE! THAT'S LIKE TOTALLLY FREAKY!" She said slightly hiding behind Japan. I put back on my normal expression.

"Dude! You like totally just sounded like America and Poland!" I said in a mimicking voice.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Vhat vas it?" Germany asked.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"Just a freaky expression." My friend said shrugging like it was nothing.

"Sure." I said.

She stuck her toungue out at me I rolled my eyes and stuck mine out at her. She made the -.- face.

"You're not upset?" Germany asked.

To be honest I was absolutely crushed, by why let it show? It's not like we can change the past, right?

I pointed to my permaent smile. "I'm smiling, aren't I?" I joked.

Germany didn't look amused. "They gave you a Chealsie grin and forked toungue. How can't you be upset?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I can scare the heck out of Italy now." I pointed out.

Germany smiled then, my friend laughed. Japan was shaking his head.

"That is not hospitality." Japan noted.

"No it's not but it's hilarious." I pointed out. "Where is he?" I asked.

"He vent to Romano's. He's coming back tomorrow at noon." Germany explained.

I nodded. 'I hope Romano comes, too.' I thought.

"Well, I guess me and Japan are going to go home." My friend said walking out the door.

"Bye!" I called.

The door shut. "I think I'll be in my room tonight. I want to deal with my face." I said.

He nodded and left to his room. I walked in to mine and looked in my mirror. Realizing the horror and how badly I scared my  
friend. I did the face to myself and freaked out. I relaxed and saw if I could cover it with make-up. No luck.

I decided to just to sleep. Wondering what would happen the next day.

*WHAT RUSSIA IS UP TO* (OH SNAP NEW PERSON'S POV)

Belarus had tied Russia to a chair using his own scarf.

"I know you won't try to break free. You care about the scarf to much to rip it." Belarus said, remembering the day Ukraine  
had given it to him.

Russia knew it was true.

"Brother, it's about time you and I became one."


	51. Chapter 51

I woke up to my alarm. I wasn't looking forward to training, but I got up anyway. I walked out to the living surprised to see Germany wasn't up yet. I decided to go back to sleep, and say I overslept also.

This time, I woke up to Germany shaking me awake.

"Hey. Ve overslept." He said.

I yawned and nodded. He left to the kitchen, while I put on some day clothes. I walked out to see the time was 12:00.

"Woah." I said with my eyes wide. "It's already 12:00?"

Germany nodded. "Italy vill be here in a few minutes. I making pasta, hoping he might not talk as much if he has his favorite food."

I slightly chuckled and heard a car pull up in the driveway. I walked out, happy to see both of the Italian brothers were there. Germany came outside as Italy got out of the car. Romano threw Italy's suitcase into the yard.

"Hey!" I called over, decided to play my trick on them.

They both looked at me, they already looked scared, especially Italy. Then I put on my terrifying face, right as my friend and Japan pulled up in our driveway next to them. Romano looked absolutely terrified, he quickly drove away. I noticed my friend laughing her head off in their car.

I looked around noticing Italy had ran up to Germany in fear, and was clutching onto him while crying. For some reasons it infuriated me, but I let it go and turned back to my friend who was now walking up to me.

"Dude, That was hilarious!" She said.

"Thank you." I said with a slight head nod.

Japan was shaking his head while looking at the ground. I shrugged, he should look at the more humorous side of things. I realized Italy still clutching onto Germany. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off.

"There's pasta inside." I said quietly to calm him down, although I really was getting annoyed.

Italy smiled then and ran inside. I invited Japan and my friend in to eat lunch with us as well. They accepted the offer and we sat in the living room. While we ate, I had an idea.

"Hey," I began. "How about we visit Russia. I want to thank him for everything. Like, after we're all done eating."

Germany nodded.

I smiled and finished my bowl of pasta and washed the other's bowls as they came along. Italy, Japan, and my friend came with me and Germany to Russia, which I didn't mind.

We didn't need Sealand to get us from Germany to Russia, so we went by car. Italy complained about Romano's house the whole way there. I tried to tune him out In the passenger's seat. I was glad Germany was driving instead of him.

Once we arrived, I knocked on the door, excited to see my friend. No one answered. I was slightly curious, as to why not, so I knocked again. Still no reply.

"Wait here." I said to the others than walked around the side of the house. I looked through a window and saw a part of Russia's scarf around the corner. If he was there' then why wasn't he answering. I instantly assumed something was wrong and walked back to the others.

I walked up to Germany. "Something's not right." I said quietly. "Take Italy home."

"Vhat? I'm not leaving if something is wrong." He said while shaking his head.

"Italy will screw things up and you know it." I said eyeing him.

He continued to shake his head.

"The last thing I need is another scar. Take him home, now. Then you can come back." I said firmly.

Germany flinched at the word 'scar' and seemed surprised by the strictness in my voice. But, hey, you don't play games when something's wrong with Russia.

He hesitated then nodded. He walked to the car with Italy on his heels. Japan and my friend looked at my curiously.

"Vait for me to come back!" He called then drove away.

"Just stay here in case I need you." I said. I didn't have time to wait. Russia was in trouble and you don't mess with Russia. I walked around the house not listening to my friend.

"But Germany said-" She began and followed me.

I held up my hand. "Dude, this is Russia. C'mon." I said with my head tilted.

She narrowed her eyes, then walked back to Japan. I found a window, and opened it. I swung my legs over into the house, and lowered myself until I was dangling.

'Geez, he's tall.' I thought as I let go. It took me a second to hit the floor. I looked up and realized the window was about a foot above me. I rolled my eyes then walked against the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I'll be right back brother. I just need to check on something." I heard the voice of Belarus.

I filled with anger as I heard her walk away. I peered around the corner to see Russia tied to the chair with his scarf and Belarus's hair ribbon covering his mouth. I walked in front of him to see him looking down. I shook his shoulders. He looked up at me with dull eyes, that quickly turned to panic.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." I whispered. I heard Belarus approaching so I quickly shrunk in the shadow behind Russia's chair. I looked up at the complicated knot and went to untying it.

"Brother why don't you like me?" Belarus asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes as I finished untying one hand. I moved over to the other silently. 'What kind of idiot asks someone a question while they can't speak?'

"Baka." I said out loud as I finished untying the other knot. My hand flew up to my mouth. 'SHUT UP!' I yelled at myself in my mind.

"Who are you?!" Belarus yelled and grabbed my arm. She pulled me out of the shadow and I saw rage enter her eyes.

"You said she was dead, brother!" Belarus said in fury.

His eyes then looked worried I wondered why he didn't stand up. I head untied him. Belarus pushed me into a wall.

"FILE IN!" She yelled.

I looked over in shock at the door as six soldiers entered. Three with guns and the other three with blow darts. One put me in a head lock and tied me to a chair back-to-back with Russia's I could tell his knots weren't as complicated as Belarus's. I moved my hand around and the knot came undone.

'Immature.' I thought.

The three guards with darts stood on the right side of the room. Two of them with guns stood on the lft, while one stood beside me.

"Why are you here?" Belarus asked as she walked around to my side.

"I simply came to thank Russia." I said with a slight head nod.

Belarus looked angry then walked off and began to talk to one of the guards with darts. Then, I heard a thump come from the room I had come from.

'This can't be happening.' I thought as I began to hear the sound of Germany's boots just around the corner.

Belarus noticed and the guards all pointed their weapons in that direction. My eyes went wide as I tried to think of a plan. I had to translate them now into English, because all that was coming to my mind was German.

"Halt!" I called towards the hallway. I heard the boots stop, but Belarus looked at me in fury. She sent one of the guards around the corner who pulled Germany into my sight.

I yelled at myself in my head for not listening. I wished Japan would show up, where the heck was he and my friend?

Belarus then smiled, seeming pleased with herself. I then remembered I was untied and had my plan.

"Is there anything you want to say Germany?" Belarus asked.

I looked at his eyes, they held neglect. The man next to me put the gun to my head. I saw Germany's eyes switch to worry. I smiled in my mind, knowing I would be forgiven. I had my plan and decided to start it.

"Retten Russia." I said weakly.

_

TRANSLATIONS : Halt! - Stop!

Retten Russia. - Rescue Russia.


	52. Chapter 52

I heard the guard pull back the trigger, I ducked. The bullet flew hitting the concrete wall. I kicked out my leg knocking  
down the guard. Germany caught on to my plan, all the guards were dazed and in shock. Germany punched the one who had him in  
the face and threw a dart at another. The guard instantly fell, I assumed the darts would make u fall asleep or possibly  
filled with poison. Russia stood up and I handed him the gun from the fallen guard. He knocked out the other two with guns  
swiftly with two more bullets. The last guard threw a dart at me, which Russia caught with his hand right in front of my  
face.

Germany grabbed my hand and began to pull me to the window to escape. Russia was right on our heels. Russia, being the  
tallest, climbed out of the window first. Then took Germany's hand and lifted him up. They both reached for mine, I took  
both of their hands, but as I was pulled up, something grabbed my ankle. At the same time a knife slit Germany's wrist and  
skipped over Russia's. I knew who it was then. I was yanked back down, and thrown on the floor, Russia had lost his grip.  
Belarus pointed one of the guards guns at me. I watched as she put her finger on the trigger.

"You know," I began, "you're only going to hurt Russia if you do this. He may not love me, but he cares about me,  
otherwise he would've killed me a while ago."

Belarus looked confused for a split second. In that time I grabbed then gun from her hands, but then it flew out of mine.  
She looked at where the gun had landed and went to grab it. I stuck out my leg making her trip. I pinned her keeping my  
elbows in between her shoulders and elbows so her arms were useless.

"Get off of me." Belarus said angrily.

I took my hands and put then on her head as I turned it sideways. The snapping of necks is just a satisfying sound to know  
for sure their dead. After France had been shot and lived, I wasn't taking chance with guns.

Right as I went to snap a firm hand grabbed my arm.

"Nyet!" Russia said worriedly.

"What?" I asked keep her head in my hands.

"She is still my sister. You can't kill her. I love her," he said and Belarus grinned wickedly, "but as a sister." He  
finished speaking and let go of my hand.

I looked back at Belarus who looked slightly disappointed but still determined.

"Then leave. I can't kill you but I will hurt you. Just leave here and don't come back without your brothers permission.  
If you try something like this again I will find out." I growled.

Belarus nodded with her eyes narrowed. She left through the door right and I stood up. Only to be knocked down again by the  
earth's shaking. Russia grabbed my hand and lifted me out of the window.

"I'll stay here. It's my house, da?" he said.

I nodded then ran to see what happened. I saw Japan with four guards that had darts lying around him. Bits of gravel fell  
and I realized he had performed his mood. Then I noticed why. My friend layer behind him with a dart in her calf. Her eyes  
were closed and her face had gone white. My eyes widened.

"Oh no." I whispered. I ran up to her and put my hand to her face, it had gone cold. "Japan?" I asked worriedly.

He turned around after making sure there were no more guards. Then his face went into shock also. He picked her up, and  
listened for her heartbeat. He nodded, now knowing it still beat on.

"We need to go to the hospital." Japan said as he began to run swiftly to the cars. I was on his heels until Germany grabbed  
my hand.

"She may be your friend, but this is Japan's job. Ve need to go home." Germany explained.

I looked over at my friend, then turned my head back to Germany and nodded. We walked to the cars and drove home, with  
Italy happy to see us in the doorway.

"Germany!" he said happily.

I raised one eyebrow. He Italy had seemed to have gotten closer to him, I wondered why.

He gave Germany a hug, and when he pulled away he noticed his wrist. He ran inside and brought out a damp cloth. Me and  
Germany walked inside as Italy wiped off the blood. I left to get a bandage, when I returned Italy had finished and I  
patched his wrist.

"You should have just let go." I explained.

Germany shook his head. "You should have vaited."

I wished I could say everything was fine, but it wasn't. I hadn't gotten hurt he had. I hung my head in shame.

"But I could see Vhy you didn't. I probably vouldn't have vaited either. He said.

I knew he was only trying to make me feel better, but I still smiled on the inside. I looked at the time, and realized  
Italy had made pasta.

"Thanks Italy." I said as I walked and made a bowl for each of us.

After we all finished eating, Italy ran off to his room calling goodnight to me and Germany. I looked outside the window  
noticing the moon already in the sky.

I yawned. "Training tomorrow?" I asked

Germany nodded. "5:00 AM."

I nodded. I didn't really mind training. It was made to help not hurt. I assumed it was 10:00 and knew I would need as much  
sleep as I could get. So, me and Germany went to bed. But I still wondered on how my friend was holding up as I fell asleep.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

She woke up with Japan standing over her.

"How do you feel?" he asked calmly.

"Fine." she said. But she noticed she felt slightly weaker. "What happened?"

Japan pulled up one of the hospital chairs. "Guards came out of no where. I fought off many, and you fought off some but  
then was stuck in the leg with a dart. Then, there were to many for me and had to cause an earthquake. Now you are in the  
hospital. If you're feeling up for it, we can start training tomorrow with Germany and your friend." he explained.

My friend nodded. "Can we go home now?" she asked.

Japan asked the doctor who nodded. My friend stood up and walked fine. It wasn't like she was starved to nearly death like  
I was, however those darts had something in them. She was simply, slightly weaker. Whenever they got home, my friend and  
japan went straight to bed, she was too tired to eat dinner.

Japan woke her up at 4:30, they got up and put on training uniforms. Japan had gone out overnight to pick some out for her.

"You sure you're alright to train?" Japan asked.

My friend nodded. She knew it would help her in the future. They quietly ate breakfast and showed up just in time at 4:00.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL UP TO*

Me and Germany walked outside with a tired Italy right as my friend walked up. We started off with jogging then on to gun  
shooting, my least favorite of them all, then to, well basically gymnastics. That was my favorite part. We learned to do  
handsprings and flips to dodge attacks. It was simple for me because I am flexible. Then we went to one-on-one training.

Japan refused to be with my friend and Germany refused to be with me, so they switched. Me and my friend didn't know enough  
to do one-on-one. Italy was gone at this point, probably talking to a kitten.

I looked at Japan, he was my opponent.

"I'm screwed." I said out loud.

I heard my friend laugh. "Well so am I so don't feel bad."

"Don't show the enemy weakness." Germany stated.

Me and my friend nodded. Me and Japan got to our starting points, as did my friend and Germany. Then we began.

*MY FRIEND AND GERMANY'S BATTLE*

Germany made the first move by running up and throwing a punch. My friend dodged swiftly and did a handspring backwards.  
She went to kick him in the stomach, but he dodged as well. He grabbed her ankle, making her fall into the dirt. She went to  
stand up, but he pushed on her shoulder, making her fall back into the earth.

She wasn't going to quit so easily. She rolled backwards, then stood up again. Becoming more angry knowing she hadn't  
actually hit Germany yet. Germany kicked her side. Instead of falling, she just lost balance. Germany punched her back  
making her fall forward. Then put his boot against her back so she couldn't stand.

"Alright." my friend said.

"Maybe next time." Germany said as he helped her up.

*MY BATTLE WITH JAPAN*

I decided to make the first move. I ran up and kicked out my leg. Japan simply jumped over it. He seemed to be holding back.  
I had seen him fight in the hetalia movie, this wasn't really him.

"Come on Japan." I said.

Japan seemed to have a slight smile at my words and nodded. Then, he moved to quick.

He punched out his hand which hit the side of my face. I fell backwards but sprang back up. Then, Japan's leg swung out. I  
jumped but lost my balance. Japan's seemed to think much quicker than me. He kicked the back of my knees so they landed in  
the dirt. I grabbed Japan's hands and pulled him over myself so he was face-up in the dirt. I went to stand but he was  
already up. He placed his hand on my shoulder firmly and pushed me forward into the dirt again.

I sighed. "Fine."

Japan helped me up with a nod.

He really did fight better then you would think. After that it was over. 10:00. My friend and Japan got on sealand and went  
home.

"Tsukare mashita." Japan said as they walked inside.

My friend slightly chuckled. "Me too."

They got dressed. My friend took a shower while Japan made lunch. Then he took one. Once he got out they ate rice balls and  
sat down to watch a movie after all the difficult training.

*WHAT IM UP TO*

"I did not expect THAT much from Japan." I said catching my breath.

"One day you might be that good." Germany said encouragingly.

I smiled at his encouragement. Italy walked up.

"Ve~ we done now?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled and we all walked back inside. I took a quick shower and decided to make lunch while Italy took his  
shower. Germany volunteered to help me until it was his turn for the shower. He came up with the idea of schnitzel, which I  
didn't know how to make. He explained the process and I went to cooking as he left to take a shower. Italy walked up.

"Pasta?" he asked.

I shook my head. "We're having schnitzel."

Italy seemed slightly disappointed, and walked to his room. I finished the food as Germany finished taking his shower. I  
made us all a plate and we sat in the loving room.

"Anything new happening?" I asked the two of them.

Germany spoke up. "France is having a celebration for no reason. It's going to be a karaoke for all the countries. I don't  
think I vill be singing though."

"Why not?" I asked.

Germany shrugged.

"C'mon you're my favorite singer. Have Prussia sing with you of you're so worried." I suggested.

Germany seemed to think about it for a second then nodded.

"What are we singing?" I asked.

"A song written by your country." Germany explained.

I realized I didn't have a song. I was going to have to write one. I already knew what it would be about. "When is it? I  
asked.

"Tomorrow." Germany finished.

I nodded and finished my food, then washed the others dishes.

"I think im going to go to my room. Apparently I have a song to wright." I said with a smile.

Germany and Italy nodded. Italy turned on the tv and sat by Germany on the couch to watch it. I rolled my eyes as I shut my  
door. Italy was starting to worry me some, but I ignored the thought. I remembered how I would write songs in the human  
world, how hard could it be to wright one as a country?

I pulled out a piece of paper and sat in front of my mirror with a pencil. I thought and thought, not knowing how much time  
was passing. What on earth was I supposed to write about? I had been hostage for basically half the time I was here. I  
decided to just write down all of my thoughts. I knew the song probably wouldn't make much sense, but at least I would have  
something.

I was deep in thought when my door opened.

"Mein gott!" I said. It had scared the heck out of me. "Don't do that. Just knock."

Germany slightly chuckled in the door frame. "You've been in here for hours. You don't have a song yet?" he asked.

I held up my scribbled paper. "Its crap." I said.

He shook his head. "Let me see."

"You'll hear it tomorrow." I said as I put in into a shelf. "Where's Italy?" I asked.

"Asleep. Its 9:00." he explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll be right there." I said as I put away the pencil.

Germany walked out and and to his room. I grabbed my phone and texted my friend.

'DUDE. Did you know we needed a song.' I asked.

'I just finished mine.' she replied.

'Me too. Well, good luck tomorrow.' I texted.

'You too.'

I sent down my phone then put on a nightgown. Then dashed off to fall asleep, knowing training would come early as usual.


	53. Chapter 53

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

Once again they woke up to their alarm, ready for training. They both got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed out the door.

"Japan?" My friend asked as they were halfway there.

"Yes?" he replied.

"How come you and Germany switched during one-on-one training?" she asked.

"Same reasons for both of us. I can't look at you as an enemy and neither can Germany to your friend." he said.

"But don't we need to learn others ways of fighting?" my friend wondered.

"When you and your friend know enough you'll battle eachother. For now I will battle your friend and you will battle  
Germany." Japan explained.

My friend nodded and they arrived.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL UP TO*

Once again we went through training. But I had an idea on a new thing to work on.

"Hey!" I said after we finished running. I looked at Germany. "Remember when Russia caught the dart with his hand. We should  
work on our reflexes." I explained.

They all nodded. My idea was to give everyone some tennis balls then throw them at eachother at random times. The goal was  
to simply catch them.

We all got in a circle and stood, waiting for someone to make the first move. Japan finally threw a ball at Germany, who  
caught it, and threw one at me. I caught it and threw mine at Italy. He wasn't ready enough. The ball hit his shoulder and  
I'm pretty sure he over exaggerated.

"GERMANY~!" Italy whined.

I facepalmed. "Go play with a cat for the rest of training." I told him.

"Resume." Germany said.

We formed a square and I threw the ball I had caught at my friend. She caught it and threw it at Japan, who also caught it.  
We would need to find scene of something to throw faster or more unexpectedly.

"ITALY!" I called.

Italy came running up with a car in his arms.

"I lied. Take these balls and every now and again throw one at one of us." I explained.

Italy nodded and set down the cat. We decided to do one-on-one while we tested our reflexes. So we paired up, like the day  
before, and began.

*MY BATTLE WITH JAPAN*

I decided to let Japan go first this time. He sent out three punches at lightning speed. I dodged all three and kicked up to  
hit his chest. He moved out of the way and ducked one of my punches. He kicked out his leg and for once I dodged by doing a  
back handspring. He ran up to me with his hand pulled back. I got ready to dodge, but then I felt something hard hit my face.

I looked down to see a tennis ball, then was punched in the stomach by Japan then another punch to the side of my face. I  
could taste blood in my mouth, I was infuriated. Not at Japan but at myself. I sent out three punches this time, and  
actually hit him nice in the stomach. He punched at my face, but accidentally hit my throat. I couldn't breath for a second.

I held up one finger, then gasped when I could breath again. "Geez, Japan chill out." I said with a slight laugh in my voice.

"Sorry." he said.

I shrugged. "Its training. It'll happen."

A tennis ball flew out of no where which Japan caught right before it hit his arm. I arched one eyebrow, wondering how he had  
learned training so well.

"Where did you learn so much." I asked.

Japan shrugged. "I learned to take care of myself when the other Asians stepped away from me. Leaving me with only my  
katana."

I nodded. It seemed sad, yet honorable.

Then I sat down to watch Germany's battle with my friend.

*MY FRIEND'S BATTLE WITH GERMANY*

My friend took her stance and made the first move by kicking at his stomach like the day before. She had learned to put her  
foot down more quickly so he couldn't grab it. He dodged and punched my friend in the shoulder. A tennis ball flew which my  
friend caught before it hit her stomach. She kicked out her leg which knocked Germany, but then he slung her over his  
shoulder like I had done to Japan. Then he pinned her before she could stand up.

"K." my friend said.

Germany stood up and helped her up.

"One day." I said to my friend as she walked up to me. I looked over at Italy who still had the one tennis ball to throw at Germany. I wondered why he never threw it.

"Ok. Vell, training is over." Germany said as he began to walk back towards home. I watched as my friend and Japan walked back to sealand. I walked up to Italy.

"Why didn't you throw it?" I asked.

"I don't want to hit Germany." he said sadly.

I rolled my eyes and took the ball. I chucked it in the direction when Germany began to turn around to call for me and Italy. His hand swung up and caught it right by his side with a smile, then me and Italy followed him back home.

After we all took separate showers, we ate pizza Italy made. I looked at the time and realized it was 2:00 PM.

"When does Frances party start?" I asked as I put away the last dish.

"5:00." Germany responded.

I nodded and decided to call my friend. Just to see how she was doing with her song and getting ready.

*WHAT MY FRIEND IS UP TO*

"Hey." my friend said as she answered her phone.

"Hey. Are you getting ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just got a new kimono." she said happily.

"That's cool. Wanna go with me to get a dress?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll be right over." she said and then hung up.

"Hey Japan?" my friend called from her room.

Japan walked up and opened her door then nodded to show he was listening.

"Do you mind if I go to my friends house so I can go with her to get a new dress?" she asked.

"Go ahead." Japan said with a shrug.

My fiend smiled and left her new kimono on her bed. She would get changed whenever she came back. She made it to Germany's  
and knocked.

*WHAT WE ARE ALL UP TO*

"Hey Germany." I said as I walked out of my room. "I'm going to go get a new dress for the party. Ok?" I asked.

"Alright." he said as he walked past me in the hallway to his room. Giving me a hug as he walked by.

I opened the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" my friend asked.

I nodded and we left to get my dress. I was used to American dresses, so that is where we went to get mine, like last time.  
We went to different malls, and I looked for a dress that 'poofed' out at the bottom. I loved those kinds of dresses. I saw  
several ones I liked, but the all seemed to go to the knee. The last the I wanted was to be wearing a short dress at that  
party.

My friend and I finally found a store with long dresses. And then I found one I loved. It was aquamarine, one of my favorite  
colors. It was stapless and went down to my ankles. The dress did 'poof' at the bottom, which I liked. The color aquamarine  
was swirled with other colors like green, blue, turquoise, and mint. We bought the dress, then got dropped off at our  
separate areas. It was now 4:00.

My friend walked in and saw Japan already dressed and ready. He was wearing a white suit.

"No drums today?" my friend asked.

Japan shook his head. She ran off to her room to get dressed in her new kimono. It had long sleeves and was covered in  
different types of flowers. The main color was a simple red underneath, but all the flowers made it look special. She  
re-brushed her hair to make sure it looked Ok, then walked out of the living room. She slipped on a pair of black flats by  
the door.

"Ready?" Japan asked her.

"My song!" my friend remembered then walked back to her room to grab it. "I don't have it memorized."

Japan chuckled, then they walked out the door. They arrived at the party minutes before we did.

*WHAT IM UP TO*

I adjusted my dress then walked out to the living room. Germany stood next to Italy.

"Im always last." I said as I put on the shoes i had bought also. They were blue flats.

"Its ok~! We still have time!" Italy said with a cheerful smile.

We all walked out the door, and got on sealand. We arrived at the party and I located my friend. I was nervous to sing in  
front of everyone, but I could tell she was also.


End file.
